Mad Gamer : Way Of Undead Knight
by lang0874
Summary: Hmmm apakah ini nyata? tidak tidak! ini tidaaklah nyata. tapi masalahnya ini menghasilkan uang, jadi aku mainkan saja. tapi tunggu dulu! kenapa adikku menjadi seperti ini! astagah! apa yang terjadi. kenapa aku terjebak di perang aneh ini. nantikan Fic WorldLight saat menjelang tahun baru!
1. Chapter 1

**-:-Mad Gamer : Way Of Undead Knight-:-**

 **-:-Mad Gamer-:-**

 **-:-By-:-**

 **-:-Author Lang0874-:-**

 **-:-Inspirasi cerita dari sosok - sosok hebat dibawah ini-:-**

 **-:-Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto-:-**

 **-:-Legendary Moonlight Sculptor ; Nam Hee-Sung-:-**

 **-:-Hight School DxD ; Ichie Ishibumi-:-**

 **-:-Guardian Land ; Author Enyong-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sring

Pandangan pertamanya adalah sebuah hutan yang penuh dengan rumput hijau. Dengan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, gas beracun berwarna hitam keluar dari sela Helm terkutuk dan membuat udara sekitar tercemar.

"Apa yang bisa di harapkan dari sosok Undead?"

Naruto dalam tubuh karater setinggi 2 meter miliknya berjalan dan menyebabkan setiap tumbuhan di sekitarnya layu. Ini adalah kemampuan spesial Will Of Undead yang mempu membuat lawan lemah di hisap kering kesehatannya dan di berikan kepadanya.

Langkahnya terus berjalan dan melewati semak belukar. Pada saat sudah sampai di sebuah hutan aneh, atau lebih tepatnya hutan dengan warna hijau mendominasi dan bahkan binatangnya semua berwarna hijau tanpa terkecuali. Naruto secara tidak sengaja melihat beberapa player sedang bertarung.

Matanya yang hanya tinggal rongga kosong menatap tajam 3 player yang memiliki nama merah menyala di atas kepala mereka. Jelas mereka adalah seorang PK atau _Player Killer_ , sosok tipe pemain yang di benci Naruto karena dia juga pernah diPk sekali dulu.

Akibatnya dia kehilangan sebagian level, Skill, dan bahkan 8 Gold! Uang yang susah payah dia dapatkan, dengan mudah di ambil oleh seorang player dengan nama merah menyala di atas kepalanya.

Sring

Suara mengintimidasi terdengar mengalun pelan saat pedang merah yang merupakan perlengkapan umum Death Knight dengan peringkat Gold tercabut dari sarung pedang. Pendar merah menguar dari bilah tajam dan saat di ayunkan kedepan.

Slash

Bang

"Kuah!"

Salah satu Pk terjerembab dan hancur menjadi abu – abu. Jelas saja ini menarik perhatian dan Naruto langsung di pandangi oleh 8 orang yang terdiri atas 2 PK level tinggi yang mungkin memiliki Rank F dan 6 orang berRank lumayan yaitu Rank G+.

Sring

"Mati!"

Bang Bang

Pyar Pyar

Diam!

Party yang di serang oleh 3 orang PK itu hanya bisa terdiam saat 2 buah tebasan aura merah yang merupakan ciri khas Death Knight menguar dalam aura intimidasi dan membunuh 2 orang dengan Rank yang tinggi. Kaki mereka bahkan tidak berhenti bergetar akibat efek Death Aura.

"Berhati – hatilah saat berburu. Jika kalian sampai di kerajaan Kallamore, sampaikan pada orang – orang bahwa tuan putri Lyme telah terbunuh dan True Knight telah menjadi Doom Knight."

"Eeem um."

Anggota Party itu terlihat langsung Blank mendengar suara berat dari Naruto, otak mereka seolah mati mendengar ucapan Naruto yang entah kenapa membuat mereka ingat akan sesuatu tapi saat mereka mencoba mengingatnya lebih jauh, mereka hanya mendapati kekosongan.

Drak Drak Drak

Naruto tidak peduli melihat ekspresi bodoh dari 6 anggota Party yang dia tatap. Naruto hanya melanjutkan perjalanannya dan saat dia sudah jauh, suara teriakan terkejud terdengar dari arah belakang.

.

"Apakah kita baru saja bertemu dengan Princes`s Knight!?"

"Astagah! Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya!"

"Dia berubah menyeramkan saat ini. Tapi aura hitam di sekitarnya membuatnya terlihat misterius dan keren Kyaaaa!"

"Sudah – sudah! Apa kalian dengar apa yang dia katakan tadi? Dia meminta kita untuk menyampaian kabar kematian putri dan kabar bahwa dia menjadi Doom Knight ke kerajaan Kallamore."

"Ught kau benar! Tapi bagaimana jika mereka tidak mempercayai kita?"

Sosok ketua Team yang mengenakan armor berat dan membawa GreatSword itu menunjuk kearah sebuah cincin yang berada di tempat Naruto berdiri. Cincing yang berwarna putih berkilau dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi kagum.

"Cincin ini?"

Sosok mage yang ada didalam Party mengambil cincin itu dan menggunakan magic identifikasi. Hasilnya sungguh luar biasa!

{ **Ring Of Royalty**

 **Ketahanan : 900/900**

 **Kelas : Legendaris**

-Cincin yang diberikan oleh Raja Kallamore VI kepada sosok Knight paling berani di seluruh benua! Cincin ini memiliki kemampuan untuk memerintah ratusan Knight di bawah komando siapa saja yang mengenakannya.

 **Efek :**

-Komando ratusan Knight

-Kehormatan +1.000

-LeaderShip`s +1.000

 **Syarat :**

-Sosok yang harus memakai ini harus orang yang memiliki ijin raja Kallamore VI. Tanpa itu, orang yang memilikinya akan di buru oleh Knight kerajaan Kallamore.}

Party itu entah mengapa bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa mendapat item unik kelas legendaris seperti ini.

.

.

" **Undead Creation!** "

Swush

Aura mana hitam keluar dari tubuh Doom Knight karakter milik Naruto. Aura mana itu secara pasti mulai tertarik kedalam sebuah lingkaran sihir kuno yang ada di depannya. Ini adalah skill yang bisa di gunakan sebulan sekali.

Skill yang mampu membuat sebuah Undead sesuai dengan kemampuan Naruto saat ini.

{ **Skill Undead Creation telah berhasil di gunakan!**

 **Kamu secara luar biasa menciptakan sosok Undead mage legendaris! Lesser Lich.**

 **Sosok yang menjadi momok menakutkan karena kemampuan menghidupkan mayat hidup dan bisa menggunakan sihir kutukan, kebangkitan, dan serangan secara serempak. Stat Control akan di gunakan 500 untuk mengontrolnya.**

 **Selama sebulan Skill akan mengalami CoolDawn.** }

-:-Lesser Lich-:-

Nama : -

Ras : Undead

Rank : F+

Level : 0/400

Hp : 60.000

Mp : 75.000

Power : 875(2)

Wisdom : 2.350(7)

Defense : 1.800(4)

Stamina : takterbatas

Agility : 675(1)

Intelegent : 3.750(8)

Skill Khusus

-[Rebirth Lvl -] [UnderWorld Lvl 1] [Art Of Death Lvl -]

Skill

-[Cursed Fog Lvl 5] [Cursed Path Lvl 5] [Cursed Guard Lvl 5] [Dark Resistence LvlMax] [Magic Resistence Lvl 5] [Fire Resistence Lvl 5] [Hp Regeneration Lvl 5] [Mp Regeneration Lvl 5] [Life Drain Lvl 3] [Mana Drain Lvl 3] [Mana Shield LvlMax] [Undead Rise Lvl 5] [Fly Lvl 5] [Corpse Explosion Lvl 3] [FireBall Lvl 5] [Fire Burst Lvl 1] [Skeleton Wall Lvl 2] [Unholy Armor Creation Lvl 7]

Judul

-[Servant Of Doom Knight, Kamikaze] [Lesser Lich Of Death Judgement] [King Of Undead Legion]

"Berikan nama dia sebagai **Barkhan Demorp!** "

{ **Nama telah di akusisi** }

"Barkhan!"

Naruto memanggil sosok Undead dengan tinggi 5 meter yang hanya terdiri dari tulang di depannya. Sosok Undead setinggi 5 meter dengan tengkorak yang memiliki retakan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya! Jelas ini bukanlah Undead biasa.

"SAYA MENYAMBUT TUANKU!"

Suara berat dan mengerikan mengalun keluar dari rahang Barkhan yang terbuka beberapa kali. Sosok setinggi lima meter dengan hanya tulang tanpa perlengkapan apapun itu membungkuk kearahnya dengan rendah hati.

Naruto mengangguk puas melihat stat dan skill milik Barkhan. Jujur, dia terkejud dengan sosok yang dia panggil. Naruto mengira jika dia akan memanggil Death Knight atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kelas Malee tapi dia malah mendapatkan Lesser Lich.

"Berdirilah! Sekarang ikuti aku dan kita akan membuat markas."

Naruto berjalan melewati Barkhan dan segera Barkhan bangkit dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Barkhan terlihat tidak menyentuh tanah dan melayang mengikuti Naruto layaknya hantu. Skill Fly skala kecil secara otomatis aktif bagi setiap Lich.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan seketika 50.000 skeleton muncul di depannya. Para skeleton dengan bagian tulang yang tidak lengkap. Mereka terlihat langsung menunduk kearah Naruto dan Barkhan.

"Puja yang mulia Doom Knight."

"Ikuti aku dan cepat!"

Tak Tak Tak

Para Skeleton dengan patuh mengikuti Naruto dan Barkhan. Mereka berjalan selama satu jam lebih dan sampai di depan goa besar yang terlihat di tutupi oleh lumut. Ini adalah dungeon yang ditemukan oleh Naruto dan putri Lyme.

Isi dungeon ini adalah para Goblin emas! Mereka sedikit lebih kuat dari goblin biasa dan memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari pada goblin kebanyakan. Bos mereka tidak di ketahui berapa Ranknya, tapi mungkin masuk kedalam Rank F+ dan itu pasti adalah **Goblin Champion**.

'Akan sangat bagus jika mereka memiliki seorang pekerja. Aku bisa memaksa mereka bekerja siang – malam sebelum menjadikan mereka Undead.'

Naruto memikirkan rencana jahat di pikirannya dengan leluasa, saat masih menjadi seorang Knight. Naruto di haruskan bersikap `mulia` yang sukses membuatnya beberapa kali ingin muntah. Sumpah, menurut Naruto itu gak ada guna.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari gadis kecil yang memintanya untuk mencari 1 koin perunggu! Dan hadiahnya hanyalah rasa terimakasih dan poin Kemuliaan miliknya naik pesat. Yah itu cukup berguna sih dalam beberapa kondisi.

"Grrrrr penyusup!"

4 Goblin emas yang berjaga menerjang menggunakan perlengkapan yang lengkap! Bisa di perkirakan bahwa mereka berada di rank G dan berbahaya jika mereka tidak di tangani secara cepat. Apalagi mereka sedikit lebih rendah dari NPC manusia dalam hal berpikir.

Slash Slash Slash

Beberapa tebasan ringan menerjang dan membuat mereka sekarat! Kekuatan Naruto telah meningkat pada kondisi yang tak terbayangkan sejak stat yang berhubungan dengan kehomatan Knight teralihkan menjadi Power, Agility, dan Defense.

"Hmmm kita membutuhkan mereka."

Naruto dengan segera menyuruh Skeleton dengan kaki dan tangan yang lengkap menyeret mayat Goblin. Mereka menyeretnya menuju kedalam dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar teriakan dan suara tulang patah terdengar dari dalam goa.

"Barkhan!"

"SAYA MENGERTI. CORPSE EXPLOSION!"

Blar Blar Blar

Ledakan cukup kuat yang melibatkan darah, tulang, dan organ dalam yang berceceran menggema dari dalam goa. Jelas ada beberapa Goblin yang terluka dan segera Naruto dengan para Skeleton yang berada di depan masuk kedalam goa.

Didalam goa terdapat beberapa goblin kuat yang sayangnya terluka, jelas saja mereka di keroyok dan langsung mati. Para skeleton di bangitkan kembali untuk mengisi kematian skeleton lain, mengingat ini adalah Skill maka Naruto tidak perlu membuat skeleton mendapatkan pengalaman.

'Aku hanya harus terus menggunakannya agar aku bisa menaikan skill dan mendapatkan kualitas Undead yang lebih baik.'

6 Goblin emas kembali muncul dan menerjang dengan kekuatan yang hebat, jelas saja para Skeleton berhamburan menjadi tumpukan tulang. Tapi Naruto mengeluarkan skill Khusus Doom Knight yang bisa memperkuat pasukan yang dipimpinnya.

"Death Aura!"

Swoshh

Aura hitam menguar dari dalam tubuh Naruto dan membuat setiap Undead yang terkena menjadi lebih kuat. Tulang mereka yang retak terlihat berubah menjadi mengkilap dalam kilauan putih dan perekatan tulang mereka menjadi lebih kokoh.

Segera setelah mereka mendapatkan kekuatan, para Skeleton menyerbu tanpa rasa takut sebagai ciri khas dari para skeleton yang gigih namun lemah. Barkhan terlihat tidak diam saja dan menghidupkan mayat 4 Goblin yang di keroyok di dalam goa.

"Kuahh!"

"Mati – Mati – Mati! Aku akan membunuh semuanya!"

4 buah Goblin itu berjalan dengan tertatih khas zombie. Mereka secara resmi telah berubah menjadi zombie yang memiliki kesehatan super ulet dan racun kuat di setiap inci tubuhnya. Para Goblin Zombie yang melemah kekuatannya tapi bertambah atribut racun dan keehatannya menerjang.

Langkah mereka yang sempoyongan membuat teror tersendiri dan saat sudah sampai pada targetya, mereka menerjang tanpa ragu dan menggigit mantan rekan mereka sendiri. Goblin yang tergigit terlihat berjuang untuk lepas tapi tidak bisa!

Bahkan saat bagian tubuh Goblin Zombie hancur, kepala mereka masih menancapkan giginya di tubuh. Ini membuat racun yang terkandung di dalam gigitan menyebar dan membuat kesehatan para Goblin turun dengan cepat.

Tanpa kesulitan berarti, Naruto berhasil melewati para Goblin akibat pasukan Undead dadakannya. Seharusnya bisa lebih cepat jika dia menyuruh Barkhan membantu dengan kutukannya, atau jika dia langsung terjun kepertarungan.

Tapi Naruto tidak melakukannya agar dia bisa menentukan kekuatan Legion Skeleton dan meletakkan setiap kekuatan mereka secara teroganisir baik. Beberapa kali Naruto meneriakan perintah dan segera di turuti oleh para Skeleton.

"Undead Call!"

Drrkkk

Skeleton bangkit kembali untuk mengisi kekosongan Skeleton yang sudah mati. Langsung saja, mereka menerjang kearah depan dengan cepat. Setiap kali mereka berjalan melebihi 10 m, mereka akan langsung di sergap oleh Goblin emas.

Ini membuat Naruto harus mengomando para Skeleton dengan sering dan itu membuatnya mulai memahami teknik mengomando Undead dengan mengambil keuntungan dari karakteristik Undead yang tak kenal takun dan jumlah mereka yang luar biasa.

"Kau harus persiapkan Undead milikmu dan panggil makhluk petarung! Jangan memanggil makhluk tak berguna seperti Zombie atau Skeleton lagi!"

"MAAFKAN SAYA, TUAN. SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA DAN AKAN MEMBUAT UNDEAD DENGAN KUALITAS YANG LEBIH BAGUS."

"Hmmm!"

Naruto hanya bersedekap dada dan sesekali mengeluarkan skill Undead konsumsi mana dalam skill ini hanya 300 Mp setiap di gunakan, jadi Naruto tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan mana saat bertarung dengan monster bos nanti.

'Aku juga bisa mengambil kehidupan dan mana para Skeleton untuk mengisi Mana milikku.'

Naruto terkekeh pelan memikirkan apa yang dia pikirkan, dengan Will Of Undead Naruto bisa menyerap daya hidup dan mana milik makhluk yang lebih lemah darinya secara continue. Ini akan berguna dalam perang.

Apalagi Naruto yakin bahwa tidak banyak orang yang mencapai tahap Rank E seperti dirinya, mungkin mereka hanyalah para Top 10 Ranker yang dengan sombongnya berkoar tentang level karakter dan statistik mereka di Hall Of Fame WorldLight.

Tapi walaupun mereka sombong dan bermulut besar, kekuatan mereka tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata sama sekali. Mereka memiliki kemampuan mempuni dalam game maupun dunia nyata.

Orang kaya, ahli beladiri, dan orang kaya!

Ini adalah komposisi dari para Ranker digame VR WorldLight, dengan karakter berbagai ras entah monster maupun manusia. Rank pertama diduduki oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki Profesi Black Knight dan merupakan anak pengusaha kaya di jepang.

Posisi kedua menyusul Sophia yang merupakan pengguna sensasional karena memiliki karakter monster berjenis Phoenix! Monster dengan kesehatan yang ulet dan skill AOE elemen api yang kuat. Dia adalah pangguna Phoenix pertama dan menempati Rank E sama seperti Naruto.

Ke 2, 3, dan 4 semuanya adalah ras monster yang memiliki ras secara berurutan sebagai berikut. Ras Lycan atau manusia serigala, Orc, dan Vampire! Mereka masing - masing memiliki wilayah kekuasaan sendiri dan pasukan yang kuat.

Yah setidaknya ini adalah informasi yang dia baca 1 bulan yang lalu di Hall Of Fame, bisa saja selama ini posisi Ranker sudah berubah. Maa sekarang itu tak penting lagi, dia harus memandang dirinya sendiri dan membangun legiun Undead.

Semakin kedalam , maka semakin banyak Goblin yang datang dan itu membuat Naruto beberapa kali harus memutar otak untuk melenyapkan mereka satu – persatu. Mereka semakin kedalam dan pencahayaan mulai ada dari stalagnit yang tergantung diatas.

"Bossnya kah?"

Sring

Naruto menarik pedang Death Knight yang memiliki Rank Gold dan sengan senang mengayunkan kesembarang arah dengan tenang hingga menimbulkan hempasan angin tipis. Di depannya saat ini terdapat sebuah pintu emas yang terlihat bagus.

Taak

"Skeleton berbaris kedepan! Para Undead Barkhan menuju belakang Skeleton!"

Para Undead dengan cepat memahami perintah dan bergerak menuju posisi yang di perintahkan. Naruto kemudian menatap Barkhan dan menyuruh dia menyiapkan mantra kutukan miliknya untuk membanjiri area di balik pintu emas.

"Buka pintunya!"

Krieekkkkk

Pintu emas dengan keras di dorong para Skeleton dan terbuka, saat terbuka mereka sudah disambut dengan semburan api! Semburan api itu menyebar dan menutup jalur dan dengan sukses merontokkan para Skeleton.

Cahaya merah yang menggantika bola mata Naruto bersinar penuh dengan keterkejutan, ini baru 1 minggu update ras baru dan event baru. Tapi sekarang dia sudah menemukan sosok ras yang baru saja di up oleh pihak HolyWings.

"Groaarrrrr!"

{ **Kamu mendengar raungan Earth Dragon! Efek ketakutan akan di hilangkan karena karakteristik ras Undead.** }

"Cursed Fog!" "Cursed Guard!" "Cursed Path!"

3 kutukan keluar dari tubuh Barkhan dan membanjiri ruangan tempat Earth Dragon berada. Earth Dragon terlihat melemah dan para Undead yang tersisa menerjang tanpa rasa takut kedepan, walaupun mereka lemah kesehatan mereka perlu di perhitungkan.

Dang Dang Dang

Suara serangan yang sia – sia mengenai Earth Dragon terdengar, Earth Dragon yang terserang tanpa menghasilkan luka semakin ganas hingga akhirnya lesatan bola api dari Barkhan mengenai Bone Dragon.

Blar

-200

'Hoo bahkan serangannya tidak mempan banyak terhadap Earth Dragon! Rank berapa dia sebenarnya? Perfect Eye.'

-:-Earth Dragon-:-

Ras : Dragon

Rank : F

Level : 23/300

Hp : 46,976/48.000

Mp : 6.879/9.000

Power : 3.345

Defense : 2.987

Stamina : 3.023

Agility : 1.986

Intelegent : 2.250

"Wow! Kau adalah sosok monster yang sesungguhnya. Tapi kau akan berakhir sekarang di tanganku."

Naruto berdecak takjub sesaat melihat stat mengerikan dari Earth Dragon, pedang miliknya dengan cepat menebas kedepan dan lesatan gelombang bulan sabit menabrak leher Earth Dragon dan menghasilkan serangan 2x serangan stat miliknya.

Bang

-22.672

"Guahahahahaha maaf saja. Kau akan mati disini."

Naruto melesatkan tebasan sekali lagi dan seketika Earth Dragon di depannya tumbang dengan leher terpotong dengan rapi! Jelas ini adalah serangan gila yang mampu membunuh puluhan musuh sekali lesatan skill.

{ **Kamu adalah orang pertama yang membunuh seekor naga + 1 Poin Kontribusi.**

 **Kamu mendapatkan judul Dragon Slayer.**

 **-Kamu saat melawan naga akan mengalami peningkatan 10% pada stat dan kesehatan.**

 **Pengalaman telah didapatkan**

 **Level meningkat 0~3** }

Sebenarnya ini tidak akan begitu mudah jika Naruto menyerang bagian selain leher. Ini karena Naruto melihat bekas tebasan melintang di lehernya. Luka itu terlihat menembus sisik yang merupakan pertahanan dan itu bisa membuat pukulan penuh jika di pukul.

Tapi Naruto tidak senang dan heran karena seharusnya dia mendapatkan Kristal dungeon setelah mengalahkan bos. Atau naga di depannya ini bukanlah monster bos dan hanya pejaga saja?

'Omoshiro! Ini semakin menarik saja. Dimulai dari Goblin emas sekarang Earth Dragon! Bosnya seperti apa kuatnya. Aku harap dia menantang sama seperti melawan Master Kaldamore.'

Naruto pernah sparing dengan Knight terkuat itu 2 kali, kekuatan dan teknik miliknya sungguh luar biasa. Bahkan tanpa menggunakan skill sama sekali, Naruto berhasil di lumpuhkan. Ini menunjukan bahwa level dan teknik Kaldamore berada di tingkat tinggi.

Naruto mulai berjalan kearah kedalam. Di sekitarnya terdapat pecahan tulang Undead dan Naruto sudah tidak ada pikiran untuk memanggil Undead dengan skillnya karena itu hanya akan sia – sia dan mananya akan dia simpan untuk nanti.

"Barkhan. Kau hidupkan mayat itu dan jangan sampai kau gagal."

"BAIK, TUAN. ART OF DEATH! UNHOLY ARMOR CREATION!"

Aura gelap menguar dari mayat naga yang mulai terkorosi, daging dan kulitnya terlihat berubah menjadi cairan hitam kental meninggalkan tulang putih bersih dari Earth Dragon. Cairan hitam itu terlihat tidak jatuh dan kembali melingkupi sosok Undead Dragon.

Swustt

Cairan hitam yang terlihat menjijikan itu berkumpul pada bagian badan dari ekor sampai kepala tanpa menutupi sayap. Mereka mengeras dan seketika sebuah armor tercipta dengan indah. Ini adalah Bone Dragon berarmor.

Naruto terdiam melihat kualitas undead di depannya, stat undead di depannya bahkan tidak menurun sama sekali dan malah memiliki tambahan pertahanan akibat adanya armor ciptaan Unholy Armor Creation.

"Njirrr kenapa gak dari tadi aja Goblok!"

Duak

.

TBC

.

-:-Doom Knight-:-

Nama : Kamikaze

Ras : Undead

Rank : E

Level : 3/600

Hp : 78.087

Mp : 27.395

Power : 11.360(12)

Defense : 8.588(8)

Stamina : Takterbatas

Agility : 6.104(5)

Intelegent : 5.479(4)

Control : 1.651(2)

Skill Khusus

-[Death Aura Lvl 5] [Will Of Revenge Lvl -] [Undead Call Lvl 1] [Undead Creation Lvl -] [Perfect Eye Lvl 4] [Aura Lvl 8]

Skill

-[Seal Of Pain Lvl 5] [BloodLust Lvl 5] [Dark Strike Lvl 5] [Will Of Undead Lvl -] [Undead General`s Lvl 6] [Aura : Sword Kaiser Lvl 4] [Aura : Crescent Moon Slash Lvl 5] [Aura : Celestial Step Lvl 7] [Aura : Tornado Blade Lvl 1] [Aura : Barrier Lvl 6] [Magic Resistence Lvl 3] [Fire Resistence Lvl 5] [Thunder Resistence Lvl 2] [Undead Charge Lvl -] [Undead Eye Lvl -] [Phantom Horse Lvl -] [Rider Lvl 9] [Cooking Lvl 5] [Sword Mastery Lvl 7] [Spear Mastery Lvl 5] [Archer Mastery Lvl 3] [Glory Of War Lvl 3] [Cursed Resistence LvlMax] [Dark Resistence Lvl 6]

Gelar

[Steel Knight] [Legend Doom Knight] [Symbol Of Revenge] [Strongest Knight] [Dragon Slayer]


	2. Chapter 2

**-:-Mad Gamer : Way Of Undead Knight-:-**

 **-:-Mad Gamer-:-**

 **-:-By-:-**

 **-:-Author Lang0874-:-**

 **-:-Inspirasi cerita dari sosok - sosok hebat dibawah ini-:-**

 **-:-Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto-:-**

 **-:-Legendary Moonlight Sculptor ; Nam Hee-Sung-:-**

 **-:-Hight School DxD ; Ichie Ishibumi-:-**

 **-:-Guardian Land ; Author Enyong-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sring

Pandangan pertamanya adalah sebuah hutan yang penuh dengan rumput hijau. Dengan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, gas beracun berwarna hitam keluar dari sela Helm terkutuk dan membuat udara sekitar tercemar.

"Apa yang bisa di harapkan dari sosok Undead?"

Naruto dalam tubuh karater setinggi 2 meter miliknya berjalan dan menyebabkan setiap tumbuhan di sekitarnya layu. Ini adalah kemampuan spesial Will Of Undead yang mempu membuat lawan lemah di hisap kering kesehatannya dan di berikan kepadanya.

Langkahnya terus berjalan dan melewati semak belukar. Pada saat sudah sampai di sebuah hutan aneh, atau lebih tepatnya hutan dengan warna hijau mendominasi dan bahkan binatangnya semua berwarna hijau tanpa terkecuali. Naruto secara tidak sengaja melihat beberapa player sedang bertarung.

Matanya yang hanya tinggal rongga kosong menatap tajam 3 player yang memiliki nama merah menyala di atas kepala mereka. Jelas mereka adalah seorang PK atau _Player Killer_ , sosok tipe pemain yang di benci Naruto karena dia juga pernah diPk sekali dulu.

Akibatnya dia kehilangan sebagian level, Skill, dan bahkan 8 Gold! Uang yang susah payah dia dapatkan, dengan mudah di ambil oleh seorang player dengan nama merah menyala di atas kepalanya.

Sring

Suara mengintimidasi terdengar mengalun pelan saat pedang merah yang merupakan perlengkapan umum Death Knight dengan peringkat Gold tercabut dari sarung pedang. Pendar merah menguar dari bilah tajam dan saat di ayunkan kedepan.

Slash

Bang

"Kuah!"

Salah satu Pk terjerembab dan hancur menjadi abu – abu. Jelas saja ini menarik perhatian dan Naruto langsung di pandangi oleh 8 orang yang terdiri atas 2 PK level tinggi yang mungkin memiliki Rank F dan 6 orang berRank lumayan yaitu Rank G+.

Sring

"Mati!"

Bang Bang

Pyar Pyar

Diam!

Party yang di serang oleh 3 orang PK itu hanya bisa terdiam saat 2 buah tebasan aura merah yang merupakan ciri khas Death Knight menguar dalam aura intimidasi dan membunuh 2 orang dengan Rank yang tinggi. Kaki mereka bahkan tidak berhenti bergetar akibat efek Death Aura.

"Berhati – hatilah saat berburu. Jika kalian sampai di kerajaan Kallamore, sampaikan pada orang – orang bahwa tuan putri Lyme telah terbunuh dan True Knight telah menjadi Doom Knight."

"Eeem um."

Anggota Party itu terlihat langsung Blank mendengar suara berat dari Naruto, otak mereka seolah mati mendengar ucapan Naruto yang entah kenapa membuat mereka ingat akan sesuatu tapi saat mereka mencoba mengingatnya lebih jauh, mereka hanya mendapati kekosongan.

Drak Drak Drak

Naruto tidak peduli melihat ekspresi bodoh dari 6 anggota Party yang dia tatap. Naruto hanya melanjutkan perjalanannya dan saat dia sudah jauh, suara teriakan terkejud terdengar dari arah belakang.

.

"Apakah kita baru saja bertemu dengan Princes`s Knight!?"

"Astagah! Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya!"

"Dia berubah menyeramkan saat ini. Tapi aura hitam di sekitarnya membuatnya terlihat misterius dan keren Kyaaaa!"

"Sudah – sudah! Apa kalian dengar apa yang dia katakan tadi? Dia meminta kita untuk menyampaian kabar kematian putri dan kabar bahwa dia menjadi Doom Knight ke kerajaan Kallamore."

"Ught kau benar! Tapi bagaimana jika mereka tidak mempercayai kita?"

Sosok ketua Team yang mengenakan armor berat dan membawa GreatSword itu menunjuk kearah sebuah cincin yang berada di tempat Naruto berdiri. Cincing yang berwarna putih berkilau dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi kagum.

"Cincin ini?"

Sosok mage yang ada didalam Party mengambil cincin itu dan menggunakan magic identifikasi. Hasilnya sungguh luar biasa!

{ **Ring Of Royalty**

 **Ketahanan : 900/900**

 **Kelas : Legendaris**

-Cincin yang diberikan oleh Raja Kallamore VI kepada sosok Knight paling berani di seluruh benua! Cincin ini memiliki kemampuan untuk memerintah ratusan Knight di bawah komando siapa saja yang mengenakannya.

 **Efek :**

-Komando ratusan Knight

-Kehormatan +1.000

-LeaderShip`s +1.000

 **Syarat :**

-Sosok yang harus memakai ini harus orang yang memiliki ijin raja Kallamore VI. Tanpa itu, orang yang memilikinya akan di buru oleh Knight kerajaan Kallamore.}

Party itu entah mengapa bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa mendapat item unik kelas legendaris seperti ini.

.

.

" **Undead Creation!** "

Swush

Aura mana hitam keluar dari tubuh Doom Knight karakter milik Naruto. Aura mana itu secara pasti mulai tertarik kedalam sebuah lingkaran sihir kuno yang ada di depannya. Ini adalah skill yang bisa di gunakan sebulan sekali.

Skill yang mampu membuat sebuah Undead sesuai dengan kemampuan Naruto saat ini.

{ **Skill Undead Creation telah berhasil di gunakan!**

 **Kamu secara luar biasa menciptakan sosok Undead mage legendaris! Lesser Lich.**

 **Sosok yang menjadi momok menakutkan karena kemampuan menghidupkan mayat hidup dan bisa menggunakan sihir kutukan, kebangkitan, dan serangan secara serempak. Stat Control akan di gunakan 500 untuk mengontrolnya.**

 **Selama sebulan Skill akan mengalami CoolDawn.** }

-:-Lesser Lich-:-

Nama : -

Ras : Undead

Rank : F+

Level : 0/400

Hp : 60.000

Mp : 75.000

Power : 875(2)

Wisdom : 2.350(7)

Defense : 1.800(4)

Stamina : takterbatas

Agility : 675(1)

Intelegent : 3.750(8)

Skill Khusus

-[Rebirth Lvl -] [UnderWorld Lvl 1] [Art Of Death Lvl -]

Skill

-[Cursed Fog Lvl 5] [Cursed Path Lvl 5] [Cursed Guard Lvl 5] [Dark Resistence LvlMax] [Magic Resistence Lvl 5] [Fire Resistence Lvl 5] [Hp Regeneration Lvl 5] [Mp Regeneration Lvl 5] [Life Drain Lvl 3] [Mana Drain Lvl 3] [Mana Shield LvlMax] [Undead Rise Lvl 5] [Fly Lvl 5] [Corpse Explosion Lvl 3] [FireBall Lvl 5] [Fire Burst Lvl 1] [Skeleton Wall Lvl 2] [Unholy Armor Creation Lvl 7]

Judul

-[Servant Of Doom Knight, Kamikaze] [Lesser Lich Of Death Judgement] [King Of Undead Legion]

"Berikan nama dia sebagai **Barkhan Demorp!** "

{ **Nama telah di akusisi** }

"Barkhan!"

Naruto memanggil sosok Undead dengan tinggi 5 meter yang hanya terdiri dari tulang di depannya. Sosok Undead setinggi 5 meter dengan tengkorak yang memiliki retakan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya! Jelas ini bukanlah Undead biasa.

"SAYA MENYAMBUT TUANKU!"

Suara berat dan mengerikan mengalun keluar dari rahang Barkhan yang terbuka beberapa kali. Sosok setinggi lima meter dengan hanya tulang tanpa perlengkapan apapun itu membungkuk kearahnya dengan rendah hati.

Naruto mengangguk puas melihat stat dan skill milik Barkhan. Jujur, dia terkejud dengan sosok yang dia panggil. Naruto mengira jika dia akan memanggil Death Knight atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kelas Malee tapi dia malah mendapatkan Lesser Lich.

"Berdirilah! Sekarang ikuti aku dan kita akan membuat markas."

Naruto berjalan melewati Barkhan dan segera Barkhan bangkit dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Barkhan terlihat tidak menyentuh tanah dan melayang mengikuti Naruto layaknya hantu. Skill Fly skala kecil secara otomatis aktif bagi setiap Lich.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan seketika 50.000 skeleton muncul di depannya. Para skeleton dengan bagian tulang yang tidak lengkap. Mereka terlihat langsung menunduk kearah Naruto dan Barkhan.

"Puja yang mulia Doom Knight."

"Ikuti aku dan cepat!"

Tak Tak Tak

Para Skeleton dengan patuh mengikuti Naruto dan Barkhan. Mereka berjalan selama satu jam lebih dan sampai di depan goa besar yang terlihat di tutupi oleh lumut. Ini adalah dungeon yang ditemukan oleh Naruto dan putri Lyme.

Isi dungeon ini adalah para Goblin emas! Mereka sedikit lebih kuat dari goblin biasa dan memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dari pada goblin kebanyakan. Bos mereka tidak di ketahui berapa Ranknya, tapi mungkin masuk kedalam Rank F+ dan itu pasti adalah **Goblin Champion**.

'Akan sangat bagus jika mereka memiliki seorang pekerja. Aku bisa memaksa mereka bekerja siang – malam sebelum menjadikan mereka Undead.'

Naruto memikirkan rencana jahat di pikirannya dengan leluasa, saat masih menjadi seorang Knight. Naruto di haruskan bersikap `mulia` yang sukses membuatnya beberapa kali ingin muntah. Sumpah, menurut Naruto itu gak ada guna.

Dia bahkan tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari gadis kecil yang memintanya untuk mencari 1 koin perunggu! Dan hadiahnya hanyalah rasa terimakasih dan poin Kemuliaan miliknya naik pesat. Yah itu cukup berguna sih dalam beberapa kondisi.

"Grrrrr penyusup!"

4 Goblin emas yang berjaga menerjang menggunakan perlengkapan yang lengkap! Bisa di perkirakan bahwa mereka berada di rank G dan berbahaya jika mereka tidak di tangani secara cepat. Apalagi mereka sedikit lebih rendah dari NPC manusia dalam hal berpikir.

Slash Slash Slash

Beberapa tebasan ringan menerjang dan membuat mereka sekarat! Kekuatan Naruto telah meningkat pada kondisi yang tak terbayangkan sejak stat yang berhubungan dengan kehomatan Knight teralihkan menjadi Power, Agility, dan Defense.

"Hmmm kita membutuhkan mereka."

Naruto dengan segera menyuruh Skeleton dengan kaki dan tangan yang lengkap menyeret mayat Goblin. Mereka menyeretnya menuju kedalam dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar teriakan dan suara tulang patah terdengar dari dalam goa.

"Barkhan!"

"SAYA MENGERTI. CORPSE EXPLOSION!"

Blar Blar Blar

Ledakan cukup kuat yang melibatkan darah, tulang, dan organ dalam yang berceceran menggema dari dalam goa. Jelas ada beberapa Goblin yang terluka dan segera Naruto dengan para Skeleton yang berada di depan masuk kedalam goa.

Didalam goa terdapat beberapa goblin kuat yang sayangnya terluka, jelas saja mereka di keroyok dan langsung mati. Para skeleton di bangitkan kembali untuk mengisi kematian skeleton lain, mengingat ini adalah Skill maka Naruto tidak perlu membuat skeleton mendapatkan pengalaman.

'Aku hanya harus terus menggunakannya agar aku bisa menaikan skill dan mendapatkan kualitas Undead yang lebih baik.'

6 Goblin emas kembali muncul dan menerjang dengan kekuatan yang hebat, jelas saja para Skeleton berhamburan menjadi tumpukan tulang. Tapi Naruto mengeluarkan skill Khusus Doom Knight yang bisa memperkuat pasukan yang dipimpinnya.

"Death Aura!"

Swoshh

Aura hitam menguar dari dalam tubuh Naruto dan membuat setiap Undead yang terkena menjadi lebih kuat. Tulang mereka yang retak terlihat berubah menjadi mengkilap dalam kilauan putih dan perekatan tulang mereka menjadi lebih kokoh.

Segera setelah mereka mendapatkan kekuatan, para Skeleton menyerbu tanpa rasa takut sebagai ciri khas dari para skeleton yang gigih namun lemah. Barkhan terlihat tidak diam saja dan menghidupkan mayat 4 Goblin yang di keroyok di dalam goa.

"Kuahh!"

"Mati – Mati – Mati! Aku akan membunuh semuanya!"

4 buah Goblin itu berjalan dengan tertatih khas zombie. Mereka secara resmi telah berubah menjadi zombie yang memiliki kesehatan super ulet dan racun kuat di setiap inci tubuhnya. Para Goblin Zombie yang melemah kekuatannya tapi bertambah atribut racun dan keehatannya menerjang.

Langkah mereka yang sempoyongan membuat teror tersendiri dan saat sudah sampai pada targetya, mereka menerjang tanpa ragu dan menggigit mantan rekan mereka sendiri. Goblin yang tergigit terlihat berjuang untuk lepas tapi tidak bisa!

Bahkan saat bagian tubuh Goblin Zombie hancur, kepala mereka masih menancapkan giginya di tubuh. Ini membuat racun yang terkandung di dalam gigitan menyebar dan membuat kesehatan para Goblin turun dengan cepat.

Tanpa kesulitan berarti, Naruto berhasil melewati para Goblin akibat pasukan Undead dadakannya. Seharusnya bisa lebih cepat jika dia menyuruh Barkhan membantu dengan kutukannya, atau jika dia langsung terjun kepertarungan.

Tapi Naruto tidak melakukannya agar dia bisa menentukan kekuatan Legion Skeleton dan meletakkan setiap kekuatan mereka secara teroganisir baik. Beberapa kali Naruto meneriakan perintah dan segera di turuti oleh para Skeleton.

"Undead Call!"

Drrkkk

Skeleton bangkit kembali untuk mengisi kekosongan Skeleton yang sudah mati. Langsung saja, mereka menerjang kearah depan dengan cepat. Setiap kali mereka berjalan melebihi 10 m, mereka akan langsung di sergap oleh Goblin emas.

Ini membuat Naruto harus mengomando para Skeleton dengan sering dan itu membuatnya mulai memahami teknik mengomando Undead dengan mengambil keuntungan dari karakteristik Undead yang tak kenal takun dan jumlah mereka yang luar biasa.

"Kau harus persiapkan Undead milikmu dan panggil makhluk petarung! Jangan memanggil makhluk tak berguna seperti Zombie atau Skeleton lagi!"

"MAAFKAN SAYA, TUAN. SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA DAN AKAN MEMBUAT UNDEAD DENGAN KUALITAS YANG LEBIH BAGUS."

"Hmmm!"

Naruto hanya bersedekap dada dan sesekali mengeluarkan skill Undead konsumsi mana dalam skill ini hanya 300 Mp setiap di gunakan, jadi Naruto tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan mana saat bertarung dengan monster bos nanti.

'Aku juga bisa mengambil kehidupan dan mana para Skeleton untuk mengisi Mana milikku.'

Naruto terkekeh pelan memikirkan apa yang dia pikirkan, dengan Will Of Undead Naruto bisa menyerap daya hidup dan mana milik makhluk yang lebih lemah darinya secara continue. Ini akan berguna dalam perang.

Apalagi Naruto yakin bahwa tidak banyak orang yang mencapai tahap Rank E seperti dirinya, mungkin mereka hanyalah para Top 10 Ranker yang dengan sombongnya berkoar tentang level karakter dan statistik mereka di Hall Of Fame WorldLight.

Tapi walaupun mereka sombong dan bermulut besar, kekuatan mereka tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata sama sekali. Mereka memiliki kemampuan mempuni dalam game maupun dunia nyata.

Orang kaya, ahli beladiri, dan orang kaya!

Ini adalah komposisi dari para Ranker digame VR WorldLight, dengan karakter berbagai ras entah monster maupun manusia. Rank pertama diduduki oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki Profesi Black Knight dan merupakan anak pengusaha kaya di jepang.

Posisi kedua menyusul Sophia yang merupakan pengguna sensasional karena memiliki karakter monster berjenis Phoenix! Monster dengan kesehatan yang ulet dan skill AOE elemen api yang kuat. Dia adalah pangguna Phoenix pertama dan menempati Rank E sama seperti Naruto.

Ke 2, 3, dan 4 semuanya adalah ras monster yang memiliki ras secara berurutan sebagai berikut. Ras Lycan atau manusia serigala, Orc, dan Vampire! Mereka masing - masing memiliki wilayah kekuasaan sendiri dan pasukan yang kuat.

Yah setidaknya ini adalah informasi yang dia baca 1 bulan yang lalu di Hall Of Fame, bisa saja selama ini posisi Ranker sudah berubah. Maa sekarang itu tak penting lagi, dia harus memandang dirinya sendiri dan membangun legiun Undead.

Semakin kedalam , maka semakin banyak Goblin yang datang dan itu membuat Naruto beberapa kali harus memutar otak untuk melenyapkan mereka satu – persatu. Mereka semakin kedalam dan pencahayaan mulai ada dari stalagnit yang tergantung diatas.

"Bossnya kah?"

Sring

Naruto menarik pedang Death Knight yang memiliki Rank Gold dan sengan senang mengayunkan kesembarang arah dengan tenang hingga menimbulkan hempasan angin tipis. Di depannya saat ini terdapat sebuah pintu emas yang terlihat bagus.

Taak

"Skeleton berbaris kedepan! Para Undead Barkhan menuju belakang Skeleton!"

Para Undead dengan cepat memahami perintah dan bergerak menuju posisi yang di perintahkan. Naruto kemudian menatap Barkhan dan menyuruh dia menyiapkan mantra kutukan miliknya untuk membanjiri area di balik pintu emas.

"Buka pintunya!"

Krieekkkkk

Pintu emas dengan keras di dorong para Skeleton dan terbuka, saat terbuka mereka sudah disambut dengan semburan api! Semburan api itu menyebar dan menutup jalur dan dengan sukses merontokkan para Skeleton.

Cahaya merah yang menggantika bola mata Naruto bersinar penuh dengan keterkejutan, ini baru 1 minggu update ras baru dan event baru. Tapi sekarang dia sudah menemukan sosok ras yang baru saja di up oleh pihak HolyWings.

"Groaarrrrr!"

{ **Kamu mendengar raungan Earth Dragon! Efek ketakutan akan di hilangkan karena karakteristik ras Undead.** }

"Cursed Fog!" "Cursed Guard!" "Cursed Path!"

3 kutukan keluar dari tubuh Barkhan dan membanjiri ruangan tempat Earth Dragon berada. Earth Dragon terlihat melemah dan para Undead yang tersisa menerjang tanpa rasa takut kedepan, walaupun mereka lemah kesehatan mereka perlu di perhitungkan.

Dang Dang Dang

Suara serangan yang sia – sia mengenai Earth Dragon terdengar, Earth Dragon yang terserang tanpa menghasilkan luka semakin ganas hingga akhirnya lesatan bola api dari Barkhan mengenai Bone Dragon.

Blar

-200

'Hoo bahkan serangannya tidak mempan banyak terhadap Earth Dragon! Rank berapa dia sebenarnya? Perfect Eye.'

-:-Earth Dragon-:-

Ras : Dragon

Rank : F

Level : 23/300

Hp : 46,976/48.000

Mp : 6.879/9.000

Power : 3.345

Defense : 2.987

Stamina : 3.023

Agility : 1.986

Intelegent : 2.250

"Wow! Kau adalah sosok monster yang sesungguhnya. Tapi kau akan berakhir sekarang di tanganku."

Naruto berdecak takjub sesaat melihat stat mengerikan dari Earth Dragon, pedang miliknya dengan cepat menebas kedepan dan lesatan gelombang bulan sabit menabrak leher Earth Dragon dan menghasilkan serangan 2x serangan stat miliknya.

Bang

-22.672

"Guahahahahaha maaf saja. Kau akan mati disini."

Naruto melesatkan tebasan sekali lagi dan seketika Earth Dragon di depannya tumbang dengan leher terpotong dengan rapi! Jelas ini adalah serangan gila yang mampu membunuh puluhan musuh sekali lesatan skill.

{ **Kamu adalah orang pertama yang membunuh seekor naga + 1 Poin Kontribusi.**

 **Kamu mendapatkan judul Dragon Slayer.**

 **-Kamu saat melawan naga akan mengalami peningkatan 10% pada stat dan kesehatan.**

 **Pengalaman telah didapatkan**

 **Level meningkat 0~3** }

Sebenarnya ini tidak akan begitu mudah jika Naruto menyerang bagian selain leher. Ini karena Naruto melihat bekas tebasan melintang di lehernya. Luka itu terlihat menembus sisik yang merupakan pertahanan dan itu bisa membuat pukulan penuh jika di pukul.

Tapi Naruto tidak senang dan heran karena seharusnya dia mendapatkan Kristal dungeon setelah mengalahkan bos. Atau naga di depannya ini bukanlah monster bos dan hanya pejaga saja?

'Omoshiro! Ini semakin menarik saja. Dimulai dari Goblin emas sekarang Earth Dragon! Bosnya seperti apa kuatnya. Aku harap dia menantang sama seperti melawan Master Kaldamore.'

Naruto pernah sparing dengan Knight terkuat itu 2 kali, kekuatan dan teknik miliknya sungguh luar biasa. Bahkan tanpa menggunakan skill sama sekali, Naruto berhasil di lumpuhkan. Ini menunjukan bahwa level dan teknik Kaldamore berada di tingkat tinggi.

Naruto mulai berjalan kearah kedalam. Di sekitarnya terdapat pecahan tulang Undead dan Naruto sudah tidak ada pikiran untuk memanggil Undead dengan skillnya karena itu hanya akan sia – sia dan mananya akan dia simpan untuk nanti.

"Barkhan. Kau hidupkan mayat itu dan jangan sampai kau gagal."

"BAIK, TUAN. ART OF DEATH! UNHOLY ARMOR CREATION!"

Aura gelap menguar dari mayat naga yang mulai terkorosi, daging dan kulitnya terlihat berubah menjadi cairan hitam kental meninggalkan tulang putih bersih dari Earth Dragon. Cairan hitam itu terlihat tidak jatuh dan kembali melingkupi sosok Undead Dragon.

Swustt

Cairan hitam yang terlihat menjijikan itu berkumpul pada bagian badan dari ekor sampai kepala tanpa menutupi sayap. Mereka mengeras dan seketika sebuah armor tercipta dengan indah. Ini adalah Bone Dragon berarmor.

Naruto terdiam melihat kualitas undead di depannya, stat undead di depannya bahkan tidak menurun sama sekali dan malah memiliki tambahan pertahanan akibat adanya armor ciptaan Unholy Armor Creation.

"Njirrr kenapa gak dari tadi aja Goblok!"

Duak

.

TBC

.

-:-Doom Knight-:-

Nama : Kamikaze

Ras : Undead

Rank : E

Level : 3/600

Hp : 78.087

Mp : 27.395

Power : 11.360(12)

Defense : 8.588(8)

Stamina : Takterbatas

Agility : 6.104(5)

Intelegent : 5.479(4)

Control : 1.651(2)

Skill Khusus

-[Death Aura Lvl 5] [Will Of Revenge Lvl -] [Undead Call Lvl 1] [Undead Creation Lvl -] [Perfect Eye Lvl 4] [Aura Lvl 8]

Skill

-[Seal Of Pain Lvl 5] [BloodLust Lvl 5] [Dark Strike Lvl 5] [Will Of Undead Lvl -] [Undead General`s Lvl 6] [Aura : Sword Kaiser Lvl 4] [Aura : Crescent Moon Slash Lvl 5] [Aura : Celestial Step Lvl 7] [Aura : Tornado Blade Lvl 1] [Aura : Barrier Lvl 6] [Magic Resistence Lvl 3] [Fire Resistence Lvl 5] [Thunder Resistence Lvl 2] [Undead Charge Lvl -] [Undead Eye Lvl -] [Phantom Horse Lvl -] [Rider Lvl 9] [Cooking Lvl 5] [Sword Mastery Lvl 7] [Spear Mastery Lvl 5] [Archer Mastery Lvl 3] [Glory Of War Lvl 3] [Cursed Resistence LvlMax] [Dark Resistence Lvl 6]

Gelar

[Steel Knight] [Legend Doom Knight] [Symbol Of Revenge] [Strongest Knight] [Dragon Slayer]


	3. Chapter 3

**-:-Mad Gamer : Way Of Undead Knight-:-**

 **-:-Mad Gamer-:-**

 **-:-By-:-**

 **-:-Author Lang0874-:-**

 **-:-Inspirasi cerita dari sosok - sosok hebat dibawah ini-:-**

 **-:-Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto-:-**

 **-:-Legendary Moonlight Sculptor ; Nam Hee-Sung-:-**

 **-:-Hight School DxD ; Ichie Ishibumi-:-**

 **-:-Guardian Land ; Author Enyong-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

Stap Stap Stap

Suara langkah kaki dari sosok Doom Knight yang mengenakan set lengkap armor legendaris menggema dari ruangan berbentuk bundar yang di hiasi oleh akar hijau yang bercahaya redup. Di samping terlihat sosok Lich tinggi yang mengikuti bersama dengan Bone Dragon sepanjang 15 meter.

Naga yang hanya terdiri dari tulang belaka itu terlihat di selimuti oleh api biru yang berkobar dari dalam tubuhnya. Jika kalian pernah melihat sinema WarCraft : Wrath Of LichKing, maka kalian akan bisa membayangkan sosok Bone Dragon ini.

Dengan tinggi 2 ekor kuda di tumpukkan, sosoknya bertambah mengerikan dengan armor hitam yang menyelimuti dari kepala sampai ekor. Armor hitam dengan 2 buah tanduk yang berada di atas kepala membengkok kebelakang dan satu tanduk yang berada di kening layaknya Unicorn.

-Grrrrrr

Suara geraman mengintimidasi terdengar dan beberapa tetes api biru menetes membakar tanah kering. Naruto maupun Barkhan tidak terganggu dengan aktifitas mengerikan dari Bone Dragon dan memilih maju kearah pintu selanjutnya.

Pintu berwarna metal berkilau dan aura hijau magis menguar dari sana dengan aura yang menenangkan. Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh dinding kokoh di depannya, seketika sebuah pemberitahuan muncul di depannya.

{ **Gate Of Green Dragon**

 **-Gerbang yang dibuat oleh ras naga jenis Green Dragon yang pintar dan menyayangi tanah yang hijau. Gerbang ini dibuat khusus dengan energi magis dirinya sendiri dan mengandung pertahanan yang luar biasa kuat.**

 **Defense : 10.000**

 **Hp : 900.000** }

"Hoho sangat kuat! Akan sangat menantang jika Green Dragon memiliki Rank E! Walau akan merepotkan dan bahkan tidak akan ada kesempatan menang. Tapi aku adalah Steel Knight yang tidak takut mati."

Sring

Naruto mengangkat dua buah pedang miliknya tinggi – tinggi dan tanpa ragu menebasnya dengan brutal. Hitung – hitung ini adalah latihan mengumpulkan pengalaman dalam skill Sword Mastery yang mulai sangat sulit di dapat.

Dang Dang Dang

-1.564 -2.123 -1.564

Serangkaian serangan dengan kekuatan gila menghantam gerbang sihir, kekuatan miliknya meledak dalam berbagai tebasan pedang hingga menimbulkan kerusakan pada gerbang kokoh dan kuat itu.

Hanya dalam kurang dari 5 menit, gerbang kehilangan semua kekuatan miliknya dan segera jebol kebelakang. Naruto dengan stamina tak terbatas miliknya langsung menerjang maju, dalam kepulan debu sosok hijau muncul dan tanpa peringatan menyemburkan nafas hijau.

Swooshhh

{ **Kamu terkena serangan nafas beracun Green Dragon!**

 **Akibat karakteristik Undead, kamu akan kebal terhadap segala jenis racun dan penyakit.** }

"Hoooryaaaaaa!"

Slash

-3.428

-Grroooaarrrr Beraninya kau makhluk busuk! Rasakan ini.

Brak

-4.124

Naruto terpental kearah kiri ketika ekor besar berwarna hijau menerjang dan menghantamnya tanpa ampun. Kekuatannya tidak main – main dan membuat pertahanannya yang menggunakan set legendaris tertembus!

"Guah! Serang dia."

Naruto yang tertanam di didalam dinding berusaha keluar dan meneriakan perintah. Segera 123 Goblin emas Undead melesat hanya untuk di remukkan oleh hantaman serangan Green Dragon. Sosok Naga hijau sepanjang 20 M!

Kepala tanpa tanduk miliknya dengan beringas menyundul salah satu Goblin emas dan segera Goblin itu meledak dengan pengaruh mantra ledakan mayat. Green Dragon itu mengaum semakin ganas dan serangkaian lingkaran sihir hijau muncul.

Krak Krak Krak

Tanah retak dan sulur hijau melesat layaknya tentakel kraken kearah Barkhan dan Undead miliknya. Tapi Bone Dragon mengeluarkan nafas api biru dan meledakkan sulur – sulur hijau itu, Naruto yang keluar dari tempat tertancapnya segera meledakkan 1 lusin tebasan gelap.

Bang Bang Bang

Tubuh besar Green Dragon dengan telak terkena serangan tanpa mampu mengelak karena tinggi ruangan yang hanya mencapai tidak lebih dari 25 meter. Jika dia terbang maka dia juga akan terkena, jadi percuma saja terbang ataupun tidak terbang.

"Hooooryaaaaaaa! **Aura : Sword Kaiser!** "

Swosh

Lecutan energi sepanjang 4 meter menguar dari 2 pedang dua tangan di kedua tangan Naruto. Dua buah pedang itu di gerakan menuju kearah tubuh Green Dragon setelah melakukan serangkaian manufer menggunakan skill Celestial Step.

Bang Bang Bang

Brak

Bum

Naruto sekali lagi terjerambab kedalam cekungan dinding akibat hantaman kuat bola sihir berwarna hijau dari Green Dragon. Ini adalah ciri khas dari Green Dragon selain mereka mengunakan serangan nafas racun. Mereka memiliki akal yang tinggi dan memiliki kemampuan magic yang hebat di samping pertahanan dan vitalitasnya rendah.

Sring Sring Sring

Lingkaran hijau kembali muncul dalam jumlah 3 dan segera menyatu dengan tanah. Tanah bergetar dengan kuat seolah langit goa akan runtuh. Naruto yang badan atasnya sudah keluar dari cekungan terlihat semakin bersemangat.

Blar Blar Blar

Mayat Undead Goblin yang bertebaran meledak di sekitar Green Dragon untuk mengacaukan mantranya, tapi seolah tak merasa di serang. Green Dragon memfokuskan dirinya pada sihir dan seketika pohon hijau muncul dan mengakar menutupi tanah.

Akar yang seperti gelombang ganas itu menerjang kearah Naruto dan Barkhan. Segera mereka menghindar dengan melompat dan terbang, Bone Dragon yang terbang bersama Barkhan menyemburkan nafas dan meledakkan akar di bawah.

Tapi akar segera berregenerasi dan melecut seperti ular mengikuti gerakan Bone Dragon, akibat ruangan yang sempit. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Bone Dragon untuk terperangkap dan ditarik kearah bawah dan diselimuti layaknya kepompong.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melompat keatas memanggil kuda hantu miliknya yang dulunya merupakan ShiroKaze. Kuda yang dia rawat sendiri hingga membuatnya memiliki skill menunggang yang luar biasa tinggi!

"Maju!"

Sosok ShiroKaze yang berlari diatas angin terlihat menakjubkan dan membuat setiap langkahnya menghasilkan kabut hitam pekat. Mata miiliknya yang menatap kuat kedepan memberikan intimidasi kuat pada setiap musuh! Ini adalah ciri khas dari kuda terbaik.

"Horyaaaaa Terpenggallah dengan tenang naga busuk!"

" **Aura : Tornado Blade!** "

Swusshhh

Angin merah dengan puluhan pedang meledak dari tebasan Naruto dan menyapu area sekitar, akar pohon hijau terlihat hancur berkeping – keping dan Bone Dragon keluar dari kekangan. Green Dragon terlihat mengaum merasakan puluhan pedang menggores tubuhnya.

"Keras sekali! Kau sungguh kuat bertahan dari terkuat milikku. Sekarang kau harus menutup mata untuk selama – lamanya."

-Grrrrr jangan bercanda dasar makhluk rendahan!

Green Dragon mengeluarkan mana miliknya dan seketika sulur hijau dalam jumlah lebih luar biasa dan besar tidak biasa keluar menerjang kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat puluhan sulur hijau kearahnya mengeluarkan skill terkuatnya.

" **Aura : Tornado Blade!** "

Blar Blar Blar

Sulur meledak dalam dentuman besar sebelum akhirnya berregenerasi kembali dan melesat kearah Naruto yang melesat menuju Green Dragon. Naruto yang melihat sulur enuju kearahnya dengan gigih mengaktifkan skill mengendara miliknya.

Swushh

Skill miliknya mulai menunjukan pengaruhnya. Kecepatan Phantom Horse yang dulunya adalah ShiroKaze melambung keatas, jika tadi layaknya supercar maka sekarang seperti kereta cepat! Sangat tinggi.

Bahkan sulur di belakangnya ketinggalan dan Naruto dengan lihai mendaratkan segala kekuatannya pada sosok Green Dragon yang sudah kehilangan banyak Hp hingga tersisia 7% saja. Ini membuat tubuhnya melemah dan membuat konsentrasinya melemah.

Sangat mudah untuk di serang! Dan yang paling penting adalah dia akan mati dalam 4 kali serangan.

Bang

{ **Kamu mendapatkan sejumlah besar pengalaman!**

 **Kamu mendapatkan 500.000 Gold.**

 **Kamu mendapatkan Green Dragon Heart`s.**

 **Kamu mendapatkan kristal dungeon Golden Cave.**

 **Kamu mendapatkan Nature Magic Book(Diamond, Tier 5).**

 **Kamu mendapatkan Hidden Staff Of Green Tree(Legendary, Tier 2)**

 **Kamu mendapatkan Green Magic Cloak(Diamond, Tier 3)**

 **Level meningkat 3~4.** }

"Tangkap ini!"

Naruto mengambil 2 buah perlengkapan magic yang dia dapat kearah Barkhan beserta buku bersampul daun yang berwarna hijau. Barkhan segera menangkapnya dan seketika perlengkapan miliknya berubah menjadi gelap akibat pengaruh Unholy Armor Creation.

Skill ini membuat setiap perlengkapan menjadi tercemar dengan kegelapan dan menjadi terkutuk. Naruto yang masih melayang dengan kuda miliknya menghela nafas dengan tengkorak kepala miliknya. Jika dia tidak memiliki item Legendaris dari putri Lyme, maka dia sudah mati.

Serangan bola energi hijau itu memiliki serangan yang sangat dahsyat! Dia kehilangan 100.000 Hp dalam sekali hempas. Jika Green Dragon menghempaskan bola energi sekali lagi, maka dia akan mati dengan kerusakan yang menumpuk dari pukulan dan tendangan Green Dragon.

Dak Dak Dak

Swoshh

Phantom Horse yang sudah berada diatas tanah menghilang dan Naruto secara otomatis terjatuh diatas tanah. Naruto yang berdiri diatas tanah mulai mengamati keadaan sekitar, dia selama bertarung tidak mengindahkan daerah sekitar dan fokus kearah Green Dragon.

"Itu!"

Rongga mata Naruto bersinar merah ketika melihat sebuah kolam yang berisi cairan berwarna emas cerah. Di tengah – tengahnya terdapat akar yang menopang bunga teratai berwarna emas murni, itu terlihat seperti pahatan yang menawan.

"Akar pohon dunia!"

Naruto ingat akan video yang dia putar saat pertama kali melihat Hall Of Fame. Video yang mempertunjukan sosok lebah yang menguasai dungeon Golden Bee! Di dalam Dungeon itu terdapat teratai yang ditopang oleh akar dan seminggu sekali mengeluarkan satu botol getah emas.

Getah itu langka dan sangat berharga, jika kau memilikinya maka kau bisa berevolusi pada titik yang kuat dan unik. Bahkan sosok Golden Orc yang memiliki peringkat ke – 3 juga menggunakan getah pohon dunia untuk mencapai evolusi yang tinggi.

Dan sekarang di depan matanya terdapat 1 buah kolam yang penuh dengan getah pohon dunia! Apalagi ini berada di dalam Dungeon miliknya, tapi ini mejawab kenapa para Goblin yang ada di sini memiliki warna emas dan kekuatannya lebih tinggi di banding yang lain.

"TUAN! INI GETAH POHON DUNIA YANG SANGAT BANYAK. SAYA BISA MELAKUKAN PENELITIAN SIHIR DAN MEMPERKUAT PERLENGKAPAN TERKUTUK JIKA SEPERTI INI."

"Hooo kau bisa meneliti barang berharga ini?"

Naruto terlihat tertarik mendengar suara Barkhan yang menggelegar. Barkhan terlihat mengangguk dan mengibaskan tangan kanannya kedepan, seketika Bone Dragon yang ada di belakangnya dengan tubuh penuh retakan berjalan dan masuk kedalam kolam getah emas itu.

Ding

{ **Bone Dragon telah memasuki evolusi Golden Bone Dragon!**

 **Kekuatan fisik dan resistensi fisik akan meningkat signifikan.**

 **Hp akan menjadi 2x lipat lebih besar.**

 **Golden Bone Dragon telah mendapatkan berkah pohon dunia dan akan mempu menguasai Skill Hp Regeneration dan Mp Regeneration Lvl 2.** }

"Wow! Sungguh luar biasa."

Naruto menatap takjub sosok Naga tulang berwarna emas yang keluar dari rendaman getah emas pohon dunia. Tinggi miliknya terlihat bertambah sedikit bersamaan dengan panjangnya yang bertambah 1 meter.

-Grrrrrr!

Bone Dragon itu keluar dari kolam dan mengeluarkan geraman berbahaya, aura intimidasinya menatap kearah Naruto dengan rasa arogan. Sepertinya kekuatan ini juga membangun ego, jadi Naruto mengeluarkan _intimidasi_ yang merupakan kemampuan set Kuro No Kishi miliknya.

Segera Bone Dragon menundukan kepalanya takut akan rasa mengintimidasi yang di keluarkan sosok komandan Undead. Naruto mendengus pelan dan mulai menggunakan Kristal dungeon.

Naruto membuka penyimpanan miliknya dan mengeluarkan kristal berbentuk seperti kristal Black Dragon di Film _Dragon Nest_. Warnanya hijau dengan aura biru di sekelilingnya, sangat menakjubkan melihat ini secara langsung dari pada dari Video.

Tuk

Naruto menyentuhkan jarinya dapa Kristal hijau yang melayang tepat di depan matanya. Segera kata – kata yang melayang muncul di depannya menunggu konfirmasi dari Naruto untuk di gunakan.

{ **Apakah kamu yakin ingin menggunakan Kristal Dungeon untuk menguasai Dungeon Golden Cave?** }

{ **Yes!** } { **No!** }

Naruto mengklik `Yes` dan seketika Kristal itu mesuk kedalam tubuhnya. Setelah itu pemberitahuan muncul di hadapannya dengan suara yang layaknya suara surga di telinga Naruto.

Ding

{ **Kamu telah menguasai Dungeon Golden Cave!**

 **Sekarang kamu dapat menambahkan Berbagai jenis Monster bawahan di dalam Dungeon ini.**

 **Informasi keadaan Dungeon akan di tambahkan diMenu.**

 **Gelar `Master Of Dungeon` talah di dapatkan.** }

Naruto mengangguk puas dan membuka menu miliknya. Sementara itu, Barkhan terlihat membuka buku sihir baru miliknya dan membaca setiap paragraf yang terdapat pada buku berlebel Diamond. Celah di rongga matanya mengeluarkan beberapa kilatan ketika mempelajari beberapa hal.

Ding

{ **Apakah kamu yakin ingin mengubah nama Dungeon menjadi `Death Knight Cave`?** }

{ **Yes!** } { **No!** }

"Pastikan itu akan bersinar gemilang! Aku akan mengubahnya."

{ **Nama Dungeon talah diubah.**

 **Sekarang Dungeon akan memiliki nama Death Knight Cave**.}

"Huhuhuhuhuuhu sangat keren mendengar namanya saja! Aku akan memimpin pasukan Undead dan menjarah semua harta nasional kerajaan Nilfheim!"

Naruto tertawa laknat memikirkan nama keren dari Dungeon miliknya. Tak hanya itu saja, Naruto membuka pengaturan Dungeon dan mendapati bahwa dia bisa membuat beberapa perubahan dengan beberapa biaya tambahan.

Ini cukup membuat hatinya berdarah memikirkannya, tapi dia harus melakukannya untuk mengamankan posisi memegang dungeon dan membangun pasukan dengan bantuan Barkhan.

Klik

Layar menyebar dalam radius 2 meter di depan mata dan menyajikan berbagai data tentang dungeon secara lengkap. Dimulai dari struktur, jenis monster yang ada di sini, jumlah poin Dungeon, dan berbagai hal lainnya.

Naruto menekan gambar struktur dungeon dan seketika layar mengecil dan menunjukan berbagai hal. Dimulai dari harga memperluas, membuat ruangan baru, membeli peralatan, dan bahkan jebakan khusus di Dungeon!

Ada beberapa ruangan khusus dapat dibuat dan bisa meningkatkan kekuatan monster di dalam dungeon. Tapi mata Naruto tertuju pada sebuah item yang bernama `Soul Fire`, item yang berguna menerangi dungeon dengan cahaya Mystic berwarna biru dan memperkuat Undead sebesar 5%.

' _Harganya hanya 10.000 Gold! Ini akan murah jika di lihat dari efeknya.'_

Naruto segera membeli item itu tanpa memikirkan uang yang hilang, ini adalah infestasi jangka panjang untuk memperkuat pasukannya. Segera setiap ruangan di dungeon mengeluarkan ledakan api biru tapi tidak menyakiti Naruto Dkk.

{ **Soul Fire telah di terapkan di dungeon milikmu.**

 **-Setiap makhluk yang ada di dalam dungeon milikmu akan merasakan perasaan di intai oleh sesuatu dalam penerangan api biru dan membuat mereka merasa tidak tenang. Ini akan membuat mereka bisa membuat kesalahan hingga terkena penyergapan atau jebakan rahasia.** }

"Sekarang aku harus membuat sebuah sebuah terowongan untuk menempatkan sejumlah pasukan agar bisa melakukan penyergapan."

Naruto membangun sebuah terowongan untuk menyimpan pasukan penyergap. Naruto juga memasang aksesoris tengkorak manusia seharga 50 Gold untuk mengelabuhi musuh. Ini adalah taktik Goblin di anime Goblin Slayer!

' _Sudah aku duga menonton Anime dapat memberi manfaat dalam situasi tertentu.'_

Ada sekitar 4 terowongan yang di pasang. Tapi itu masih belum cukup dalam memfasilitasi dungeon menurut standar Naruto yang telah menghadapi dungeon kuno berkali – kali. Sampai dia bosan terkena jebakan mengerikan yang terpasang di dalamnya.

Ngomong – ngomong, Naruto menjadi ingat saat dia mati di jadikan bubur oleh Demon Black Spider saat berusaha menyelamatkan salah satu anak buahnya sendiri. Karakter bisa di naikan saat terjatuh, tapi NPC tidak akan bisa di kembalikan jika sudah menghilang.

Naruto mengamati fasilitas yang sudah dia rusak di dalam layar yang ada di depannya. Ada opsi memperbaiki dengan biaya yang tidak sedikit, ini akan menghabiskan setengah keuangannya yang dia dapatkan dari Green Dragon.

Naruto juga tidak memasang jebakan seperti lontaran panah atau sejenisnya. Dia lebih memilih menggunakan jebakan sederhana seperti lubang yang diisi oleh benda tajam yang mengacung keatas, ini lebih hemat dari pada harus mengisi kembali panah dalam jebakan lontaran panah.

Selain itu, Naruto membeli sebuah simbol Undead berupa patung dari Lich, Death Knight, dan Doom Knight di ruangan utama ini. Dengan patung Doom Knight yang berada di tengah dan berdiri gagah dan dibawahnya terdapat singgasana batu murah.

Di depan singgasana batu murahan terdapat 2 patung yang lain dan kolam getah pohon dunia. Medan ruang utama juga dia rubah menjadi penuh kabut hitam, ini menghabiskan semua uang yang dia dapatkan saat melawan Green Dragon.

Tapi ini bahkan belum setara dengan 10% keuangan yang masih Naruto simpan di dalam sistem penyimpanan miliknya. Walaupun begitu, Naruto masih merasakan hatinya robek menjadi berjuta bagian melihat uang sebanyak itu menjadi habis.

"Ught membuat dungeon memang luar biasa! Aku bersumpah akan menjarah Nilfheim dan meledakkan kepala penguasa itu menjadi ratusan keping."

Naruto menggerutu pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju kearah kolam getah pohon dunia, jumlahnya telah menurun sedikit karena telah terserap oleh Bone Dragon. Tapi Naruto tak memperdulikannya dan membuat Bone Dragon menjaga tempat yang sama saat dia masih hidup.

Swush

Naruto yang sudah masuk kedalam danau segera menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam cairan getah pohon dunia. Segera getah pohon dunia meresap dari celah Armor hitam yang masih menempel di tubuhnya dan membanjiri seluruh tulang miliknya.

Ding

{ **Kamu telah berendam didalam getah pohon dunia.**

 **Getah langka yang sangat berharga telah memenuhi seluruh inci tubuhmu, mulai sekarang kamu mendapatkan berkat pohon dunia.**

 **Kamu mendapatkan 2 kali Hp lebih banyak.**

 **Selama 4 minggu penaikan tingkat skill akan naik 3 kali lebih banyak dari hari yang biasa.**

 **Kamu mendapatkan 2 Poin Kontribusi.** }

Bukan hanya itu saja.

{ **Kamu telah berubah menjadi Golden Doom Knight.**

 **Kamu telah mendapatkan Skill Resistensi fisik level 5.**

 **Skill Fire Element : Hell Fire Wall Lvl 1 didapatkan.**

 **Magic Resistence naik level 3~4.** }

Naruto yang mendapatkan pemberitahuan segera naik dan melihat kearah sekitar. Dia melihat Barkhan yang masih fokus membaca buku di tangannya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Mayat para Undead yang mati telah menghilang dan Undead yang tersisa adalah Bone Dragon

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bawah dan melihat sesuatu. Naruto terdiam sejenak, kepalanya yang tadinya terkejud melihat bagaimana bonus yang besar dari berendam getah pohon dunia mulai paham.

Dia mendapatkan berkah yang luar biasa dari pada yang lain karena...,

¼ getah pohon dunia sudah lenyap terserap kedalam tubuh tengkoraknya.

.

.

"Huahhhh!"

Brukkk

Kirin melemparkan tubuh mungilnya pada kasur di belakangnya. Kasurnya empuk karena kasur ini baru saja di pindahkan kesini, kasur yang di belikan oleh kakaknya yang entah kenapa sejak dia menegurnya di kamar karena terlalu keras tertawa menajadi sedikit tidak pelit.

"Mungkin kakak mendapatkan banyak uang dari Game itu? Ugh aku juga ingin memainkannya juga."

Kirin terlihat memeluk guling baru miliknya ketika menggumamkan keinginannya, bohong jika dia tidak iri dengan kakaknya yang bisa memainkan game secara bebas. Tapi dia tahu jika dari game itu mereka bisa hidup enak sekarang.

Tapi walaupun begitu, jauh di dalam hatinya Kirin merasa iri dan ingin bermain game dan bercerita kepada teman – temannya yang juga memainkan game WorldLight. Hampir semua temannya memainkan game ini dan membahasnya saat istirahat berlangsung.

Ini membuat Kirin menjadi ingin memainkannya dan merasakan bagaimana memasuki dunia virtual seperti cerita teman – temannya. Tapi Kirin tidak bisa meminta permintaan egois ini kepada kakaknya yang memikirkan dirinya hingga bermain game 206 Jam hanya untuk meningkatkan karakternya dan segera mendapatkan uang!

Tok tok tok

"Ught!"

Kirin terlihat terkejud mendengar suara ketukan dari luar kamarnya.

" _Bukannya tadi Kakak sudah pamit ingin masuk kedalam game?"_

Memang kakaknya setelah memindahkan kasur, bantal, dan gulingnya sudah pamit mau masuk kedalam game. Tapi kenapa ada suara ketuka di depan kamarnya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

Kirin segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut karena berguling dikasur barunya dengan nyaman sambil memikirkan tentang keiriannya terhadap teman sekolahnya.

Ceklek!

Kirin segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Naruto yang berdiri didepan kamarnya dengan tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Kirin yang melihat tingkah kakaknya yang tidak biasa memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Apakah ada sesuatu? Bukankan kakak tadi bilang akan masuk kedalam game?"

"Emmhh bagaimana mengucapkannya yahh? Sebentar lagi kau lulus dari SMA dan mendapatkan ijasah sendiri. Jadiiiiii..,,"

"Jadi?"

Kirin terlihat gemas melihat kakaknya yang menggantung kalimatnya dengan sengaja.

"Apakah kau mau main game WorldLight? Kau tahu, aku melihatmu beberapa kali diam saja saat berbicara mengenai game. Jadi sementara aku mengumpulkan uang untuk kuliah dan tabungan usaha. Kau mungkin mau-"

"Aku mau!"

"Eh."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**-:-Mad Gamer : Way Of Undead Knight-:-**

 **-:-Mad Gamer-:-**

 **-:-By-:-**

 **-:-Author Lang0874-:-**

 **-:-Inspirasi cerita dari sosok - sosok hebat dibawah ini-:-**

 **-:-Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto-:-**

 **-:-Legendary Moonlight Sculptor ; Nam Hee-Sung-:-**

 **-:-Hight School DxD ; Ichie Ishibumi-:-**

 **-:-Guardian Land ; Author Enyong-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Black Warrior akan bertarung kembali? Fufufufufu kau sangat mengejudkan. Aku kira kau tidak ingin mengikuti Guild War satu bulan lagi."

-Adikku ikut. Kau sudah tahu hal itu kan? Aku ingin kau mempersiapkan tempatnya.

"Dimengerti! Apakah kau ada waktu setelah Guild War selesai? Kau tahu..,,,,"

-Ghuakk! Ja – jangan bicarakan hal itu!

"Mou! Ayolah, Naru – Kun. Kita akan bertemu di dunia nyata dan kita hanya akan kencan sekali saja.

-Aku tahu itu, EvilEye. Tapi adikku akan membunuhku jika tahu aku jalan dengan perempuan. Dia itu sangat keterlaluan kadang – kadang.

"Hoo Brocon kah?"

-Urusai!

Evileye yang merasa _Voice Chat_ di putus sepihak terkekeh pelan, sangat lucu saat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat ini. Sejak dia ditolong di dalam dungeon dan kemudian Evileye meminta (Memaksa) Naruto untuk masuk Guild yang hanya terdiri dari tak lebih dari sepuluh orang.

Evileye semakin akrap dengan Naruto dan mulai menciptakan suatu hubungan yang _You Know._ Evileye menatap kearah hutan hijau di depannya, lautan hijau yang seolah tak berujung dan pandangannya tertuju pada sosok Doom Knight setinggi 2,5 meter yang balik menatapnya.

"Fufufufufu Kau akan jatuh padaku."

Sring

Dan kemudia tubuh mungil Evileye menghilang ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir teleportasi. Dia menghilang dari atas tebing yang sangat tinggi dan menghadap langsung pada hutan pohon hijau.

.

"Hahh dasar dia itu."

Naruto yang melihat Evileye menghilang dari atas tebing menghela nafas hingga racun berbahaya keluar dari tengkorak kepalanya. Grrr terkadang menjengkelkan juga berbicara dengan Evileye, jika dia bertemu dengannya dari jarak dekat aka dia pastikan dia akan menje-

"Nii – San!"

Naruto menghentikan lamunannya dan menoleh kaarah kiri. Dia melihat adiknya yang terbang menggunakan sayap kelelawar kecil di punggungnya, sayapnya berbeda dengan dengan demon karena sayap Vampire lebih berwarna gelap dan tipis.

Tak seperti demon yang memiliki sayap tebal dan berwarna kemerahan. Kirin terlihat berhenti dan mendarat tepat di samping pohon yang di naiki oleh Naruto. Saat ini Kirin dan Naruto sedang berhadapan dan memijak pada ujung pohon yang mulai layu akibat Naruto.

"Errr ada apa?"

Kirin yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung berkacak pinggang, wajahnya yang pucat akibat pilihan rasnya menatap marah kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat tatapan Marah Kirin terlihat mencoba bertahan tidak menjerit dan memeluk Kirin sekuat tenaga.

"Nii – San ini bagaimana sih! Kita harus segera berangkat menuju kearah utara tempat pertempuran. Jika kita terlambat, stasiun Tv tidak akan menayangkan video yang kita buat."

Wajah tengkorak Naruto yang berada di dalam Helm hitam terlihat bersinar penuh keserakahan, dia lupa tentang `panen rezeki` yang akan dia lakukan. Naruto mengangguk dan mulai berbicara denga serius, ini adalah nada seorang maniac uang.

"Kau benar! Kita akan kemedan perang, merampok semua item, membunuh semua Knight Nilfheim, mendapatkan pasukan, dan yang paling penting adalah mendapatkan banyak uang! Huahahahahahaha."

"Nii – Sannnnnnnn!"

"Heittetetetete!"

Swush Dauk

"Guah."

Kirin terlihat berkacak pinggang melihat Naruto yang jatuh dari pohon akibat terkejud dengan teriakannya.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Persiapkan saja dirimu dan berangkat. Jika kita mengulur waktu, kita akan ketinggalan moment terbaiknya."

"Hiks Ha`i!"

Naruto yang berada di bawah hanya bisa mewek mendengar adiknya yang kembali menjadi galak. Padahal dichapter kemarn dia masih saja imut – imut, kenapa sekarang dia berubah menjadi galak kembali? Ught ini semua salah authorrr!

.

Sementara Naruto sedang mempersiapkan diri menuju medan perang, stasiun Tv Hokkaido terlihat menayangkan iklan peperangan yang terjadi sebentar lagi. Sebuah tayangan dengan judul Kingdom Wars dan sukses membuat penonton kegirangan.

Tapi sesuatu yang mengejudkan terjadi pada bagian terakhir iklan, sosok Doom Knight yang berdiri di dampingi oleh Lich dan juga Death Knight! Apalagi terlihat sebuah nama bersinar megah diatas kepala Doom Knight tersebut.

 **Kamikaze!**

Masyarakat langsung menggila melihat nama yang terkenal akibat kehebatan dan kisahnya dalam menyelamatkan putri kerajaan walaupun akhirnya gagal. Kisah yang sudah diulang sabanyak lebih dari 5 kali di stasiun Tv dan mendapatkan rating tinggi.

Sosoknya telah digadang – gadang memiliki Rank tinggi dan bahkan pihak perusahaan game WorldLight telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa jika Kamikaze masuk kedalam Hall Of Fame dan menunjukan levelnya maka dia akan memasuki 3 besar Top Ranker.

Pihak perusahaan juga mengucapkan jika ada masih banyak player yang memilih bersembunyi dengan level yang begitu tinggi, bahkan desas – desus diinternet ada seseorang yang mengatakan dan memposting bahwa ada sosok player berlevel E+ sama seperti Sophia yang menggeser Uchiha Sasuke dari kursi nomor 1.

Berbagai postingan mulai muncul diinternet, tapi masih diragukan kebenarannya.. tapi sesuatu yang pasti adalah, para monster sesunggungnya sedang tidur didalam Guild Supreme Warrior. Guild yang terdiri dari beberapa player berRank E dan berbakat! Walau ada yang masih rendah sih.

.

Dak Dak Dak

Suapa tepukan sepatu kuda dengan tanah terdengar dari hutan pohon hijau. Suara tepukan sepatu kuda terlihat semakin sering terdengar dan bahkan aura gelap menerobos melalui celah pohon, membuat pohon dan tumbuh – tumbuhan layu segera setelah dihantam aura hitam.

Dak Dak Dak

Suara semakin keras!

Suara itu mengeras dengan cepat dan ketika ujung hutan terlihat, semburan kabut hitam meledak dari hutan hijau dan mengeluarkan 60.000 Skeleton Undead berarmor lengkap dan mengendarai kuda hantu!

Mereka terlihat dipimpin oleh sosok Doom Knight setinggi 2,5 meter yang mengenakan Armor berat seperti milik petuangan Momon sang pahlawan gagak hitam di anime sebelah. Jubah merahnya terlihat berkibar hebat mengikuti terjangan angin kencang.

Sosok kuda berapi – api dalam arti sebenarnya melesat lumayan kencang kedepan untuk mengimbangi kecepatan kuda hantu di belakangnya dan sosok Vampire berjubah yang terbang diatas. Setiap pijakan mereka terlihat menggoncang tanah sekitar.

Drrkkk Drrrkkk Ddrrrkkkkk

Langkah kaki kuda hantu tidak meninggalkan debu atau semacamnya, kuda hantu malah meninggalkan efek asap hitam yang membuat tanaman layu dengan cepat. Tapi sosok Kuda Doom Knight terlihat berbeda dengan yang lain.

Setiap langkah kakinya terlihat jejak api yang berkobar tiada henti, jejak api biru yang berkobar penuh dengan semangat balas dendam terhadap Ksatria kerajaan Nilfheim. Bahkan tubuh sang Doom Knight, dendam berkobar dengan liar didalam dirinya.

"Huaa! Melaju keutara dengan cepat. Kita akan menerobos musuh dengan kekuatan kita!"

"Kuaaahhhhh!"

Suara teriakan semangat terdengar dari setiap penjuru, teriakan yang penuh dengan kebencian berkobar aktif terhadap diri mereka akibat Will Of Revenge. Skill yang mempengaruhi kekuatan dan emosi saat bertemu dengan orang yang akan di balaskan dendamnya.

Sementara para Undead terlihat terjun dalam jurang kegelapan balas dendam mereka. Para Monster terlihat langsung menjauh area yang akan dilalui olah pawai besar Undead, apalagi ketika terdapat sosok Bone Dragon yang diatasnya terdapat sosok Lesser Lich terbang dengan megah diangkasa didampingi olah gadis Vampire.

Ini benar – benar sebuah terror sesungguhnya dari legiun Undead. Awan hitam menaungi setiap tempat yang mereka pijak dan setiap tanaman akan langsung layu dan membusuk saat di lewati pawai militer besar pasukan Undead yang tak kenal lelah.

Pada saat akan sampai pada tujuan, siaran langsung dilakukan dan para penonton harus dipaksa membuka mulut mereka dengan lebar ketika layar televisi menayangkan sebuah bentuk mengerikan dari legiun mayat hidup. Legiun mayat hidup yang dipimpin oleh Legendary Knight, Kamikaze.

Sentakan ini membuat para pemirsa yang menonton di Channel lain segera menonton Channel Hokkaido. Mereka kebanyakan adalah perempuan dan ingin melihat aksi dari sosok Doom Knight yang menuju medan perang dengan dada berkobar dalam dendam.

Naruto yang masih berkuda langsung mengambil sebuah terompet besar berwarna hitam, terompet tingkat Legendaris yang mampu membuat pasukannya menjadi semakin meningkat moral dan semangatnya. Bahkan ini dapat membuat pasukan Knight mengeluarkan 200% potensi penuhnya.

"La Black Luna!"

Tuwwoooooootttttttt

"Kuahhhhh!"

Ledakan semangat menguar dengan cepat keseluruh pasukan Undead, tubuh mereka semakin mengeluarkan aura ungu dalam jumlah besar dan berkobar – kobar. Membuat para penonton melotot melihat keganasan para Undead tingkat G.

"Lenyapkan mereka!"

Pasukan Undead terlihat semakin cepat dalam berkuda melewati bukit. Dan saat sudah sampai diatas bukit..,

Peperangan antara Kallamore dan Nilfheim pecah.

Dua belah pihak terlihat meluncurkan serangan mereka dengan kekuatan penuh. Sihir berterbangan dan menghancurkan area skala luas dan membunuh puluhan prajurit tingkat rendah. Tapi para Knight terbaik Kerajaan Kallamore turun kemedan perang.

Sosok Knight berarmor sihir terlihat memimpin pasukan berkuda dengan gagah berani. Mata coklat miliknya terlihat menatap lurus kedepan tanpa kenal takut, bahkan serangan magic menghilang sebelum mengenai mereka.

Jikapun mereka terkena, mereka bahkan tidak mendapatkan damage yang berarti. Serangan para Mage layaknya gigitan semut dihadapat armor para Knight Kallamore yang dilapisi pertahanan sihir tingkat atas.

"Huh sama seperti biasanya, Sensei."

Naruto yang berada diatas bukit tersenyum sejenak mengingat saat dia dikomando oleh Kaldamore. Sosok Knight tak takut mati dan hanya tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menerobos musuh sampai musuhnya hancur berkeping – keping.

Sring

Naruto menarik tombak berwarna merah darah dari punggungnya, tombak yang dia pesan dari Herman dan terbuat dari tulang tengkorak sosok monster boss raksasa bernama Coinchen. Memiliki kemampuan menembus jantung dan saat dilempar tidak akan pernah melesat dari jantung lawan.

"Huuupppp!"

Naruto menarik nafasnya dengan rakus untuk menyiapkan suara peperangan favoritnya. Para penonton yang melihat siaran dirinya terlihat antusias dan para Undead bersiap menerjang para pasukan kerajaan Nilfheim, mereka telah terpengaruh Skill Will Of Revenge.

'Kalian telah membuat uangku menghilang. Sekarang akan aku rampok kalian sampai kering!'

"Charge!"

Swosshhh

Death Aura dan Glory Of War secara bersamaan diaktifkan hingga membuat para Undead menjadi lebih kuat satu tingkat. Mereka secara gila melesat dengan teriakan perang yang mengagumkan dan mengguncang daratan dengan langkah kaki kuda.

Naruto terlihat melesat menuju udara menggunakan kemampuan khusus kuda hantu KuroKaze. Kemampuan dari kuda Rank F+ yang berubah menjadi sosok kuda hantu dan berganti nama dalam sekajap.

"Khuuaaarrgggggggg!"

Naruto berteriak dengan keras hingga akhirnya kekuatan penuhnya menunjukan diri. KuroKaze melesat dengan kecepatan mengagumkan hingga lontaran sihir seperti siput, KuroKaze terlihat bergerak menuju kearah para Wyver Knight dan Naruto segera menebang habis mereka.

Bang Bang Bang Bang

Berbagai pemberitahuan muncul di depan wajahnya, tapi Naruto segera menganyahkannya dan fukos menebang para Wyver Knight yang kalang kabut dihantam oleh Naruto. Kekuatan yang sudah tinggi ditambah dengan efek menaiki kuda berkecepatan tinggi!

hantamannya sudah mencapai angka 30.000 ribu Hp sekali hantam. Ini membuat para Wyver Knight hanya bisa menunggu ajal mereka dan jatuh kebawah.

Para Undead Knight terlihat tidak mau kalah, mereka menerjang dengan cepat dan menabrak bagian samping pasukan Nilfheim yang mengenakan armor berat dan perisai tebal. Mereka menjebol pertahanan mereka dan dengan hura – hura membantai apa saja yang dilihat.

Para pasukan rendahan yang memiliki Rank tak lebih dari H+ hanya bisa menjadi debu dalam satu sabetan pedang, sementara yang lebih tinggi berusaha melawan walau masih berakhir menjadi barang jarahan yang masuk kedalam penyimpanan Naruto.

Bone Dragon yang melihat pertempuran dibawahnya terlihat akan terjun, tapi Bone Dragon lain menerjangnya dengan keras! Bahkan membuat Barkhan yang berada diatasnya terpental dan jatuh diatas bukit.

Bang

Naruto yang melihat Bone Bone Dragon asing menerjang Greeny terlihat terkejud. Dia tidak mengira jika ternyata kerajaan Nilfheim memiliki Bone Dragon, ini berarti ada sosok Lesser Lich, Necromancer, atau sekelompok Warlock yang menjadi pengendalinya.

Greeny terlihat bangkit kembali walau di dera oleh semburan nafas beracun dari Bone Dragon yang sebesar dirinya. Greeny segera berteriak kencang dan menggigit Bone Dragon dibagian lehernya. Greeny mengangkat tubuh besar Bone Dragon musuhnya dengan hanya rahangnya dan membantingnya dengan keras.

Blarrr

Tanah berguncang ketika Bone Dragon dibanting dengan keras oleh Greeny, pemandangan pertarungan naga Kollosal ini semakin menarik banyak penonton dan membuat air liur pihak stasiun Tv menjadi – jadi.

Greeny segera menghembuskan nafas api biru dan menghantam tubuh tulang didepannya. Sosoknya kemudian tanpa ampun menginjak dan menyabetkan ekornya kearah Bone Dragon.

-Grooaarrrr! Dasar tumpukan tulang sampah. Kau tidak pantas bertanding dengan aku! Greeny sang Monster Bos bawahan Tuan Kamikaze.

Blarrr

Udara bergejolak kuat ketika tinju Greeny menabrak wajah tulang Bone Dragon, kekuatan dan levelnya yang lebih besar akibat kebangkitan sempurna dengan skill Art Of Death membuat Greeny yang seharusnya spesialis sihir menjadi spesialis pertarungan nyata.

Semua poin Wisdom yang memiliki jumlah luar biasa teralokasi kedalam kekuatan miliknya dan membuat sosok naga sejati dengan kemampuan penghancur tinggi terlahir kembali. Apalagi dengan resistensi sihir Green Dragon dulu yang masih ada.

Ditambah dengan resistensi fisik gila menambah penderitaan bagi musuh – Knight Kerajaan Kallamore yang menerjang harus berhenti dan terperangah memandang legiun Undead yang dipimpin oleh seseorang yang mereka kenal.

"Senpai! Itu adalah Kamikaze – Senpai!"

Bucky yang melihat seniornya terlihat bahagia walaupun senior yang dia hormati saat ini berubah menjadi Undead. Ini adalah ikatan pertemanan antara Knight, jika sekali kau berteman dengan dekat, para Knight tidak akan melupakannya dan akan menjaganya bagaimanapun juga.

Kaldamore terlihat paling terkejud dan menatap Naruto yang menebang para Wyver Knight yang mengganggu. Kekuatannya benar – benar luar biasa, bahkan Kaldamore yakin jika saat ini Naruto bukan seperti Naruto muridnya dulu.

"Senseiii! Kenapa kalian bengong? Bantu aku menyerang mereka."

Para Knight yang memiliki Rank F tingkat akhir itu tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto dan akhirnya tersenyum. Apalagi Kaldamore yang menjadi semakin semangat, dia sangat terpukul dengan kematian putri dan murudnya yang menadi Undead.

Dia mengira murudnya akan meninggalkan kode etik ksatria setelah berubah menjadu Undead dan membunuh mengatas namakan ksatria, tapi sekarang. Di depannya, sosok muridnya masih memegang teguh kode etik ksatria dan melawan musuh – musuhnya secara adil tanpa tipuan sama sekali.

"Kita adalah Knight kebanggaan Kerajaan Kallamore! Kita akan tusuk mereka sampai hancur! Balaskan dendam Putri Lyme. Charge!"

"Hoaaahhhhh!"

Para Knight yang berjumlah luar biasa mulai menerjang musuh dan menembus pertahanan pasukan musuh. Tapi ini masihlah belum membuat musuh goyah! Jumlah mereka dalam keadaan yang diluar dugaan, 1 juta lebih prajurit tempur Nilfheim ada di sini.

Jumlah yang luar biasa walaupun dengan kualitas yang buruk. Tapi mereka selalu menyebar dan sulit untuk dibunuh, ini bisa menjadi masalah ketika para Knight Kallamore kelelahan dan bisa disergap dan dikalahkan. Ini adalah taktik gelombang manusia yang tidak manusiawi.

Kaldamore terlihat menerjang dan aura biru menerjang dari tubuhnya membentuk tubuh monster yang menyerupai Undead setengah badan. Dengan hanya terdiri dari tulang saja dan melaju kedepan menghempaskan musuhnya dengan pedang besar di kedua tangan astralnya.

Ini adalah kekuatan dari Aura! Skill yang sudah mencapai level 9 membuat Kaldamore dapat mewujudkan sosok monster pelindung dan penyerang yang luar biasa. Ini layaknya Kaldamore berada di dalam perut monster bos dan hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan mengelahkan monsternya dahulu.

Kirin yang berada diatas dengan sayapnya dengan cepat menghilang dalam kegelapan malam hari, mengingat saat ini adalah malam hari kemampuan Evening Nobility diaktifkan. Kirin dengan menggunakan kemampuannya berpindah melalui bayangan manusia yang tercipta akibat cahaya bulan.

Dia muncul diantara pasukan jarak jauh dan menghisap darah mereka dengan rakus, rasanya sama seperti minum jus jeruk jika kau tanya bagaimana rasanya. Setiap orang yang dia gigit dan mati langsung berubah menjadi Vampire dan menyerang teman mereka sendiri.

Ini membuat keributan besar terjadi diantara pasukan, dengan begini pasukan musuh akan merasakan teror dari Vampire cantik, Kirin!

Kirin dengan lihai juga mengeluarkan kemampuan khusus lainnya dan skill vampire dalam Black Magic untuk membuat ilusi dan menyerang. Dia dengan ganas menyerang musuh dengan tetap menghemat Mpnya dan menunggu hingga Mpnya kembali dengan Skill Mp Regeneration atau menghisap darah lawan.

"Huaaaa!"

Naruto dengan ganas menyabetkan tombak merah uniknya, tombak berwarna merah dengan bagian yang di dekat mata tombak terdapat duri – duri tajam. Jika di bayangkan maka kalian akan bisa mengambil senjata si Lancer biru dari game Fate/Extella.

Sring

Cahaya merah kuat menutupi senjata Rank Transeden itu, kekuatan Skill meluap dengan dorongan mana dari Naruto. Ini adalah sesuatu yang langka menemukan sebuah senjata dengan skill tersimpan di dalamnya.

Dalam kasus khusus saat sebuah senjata menyimpan skill, skill tersebut bisa di keluarkan oleh penggunanya dengan hanya memancing skill menggunakan mana dalam jumlah yang relatif sedikit. Layaknya kau mengeluarkan bola api dengan mana 100, tapi saat menggunakan senjata khusus yang menyimpan skill kau hanya perlu mana 10.

Ini sangat hemat dalam penggunaan mana, tapi sekali lagi senjata ini langka dan Naruto memiliki beberapa di penyimpanannya termasuk dengan senjata yang sudah dia jual dengan harga Yen seluruh set!

Pada hal itu bukanlah set terbaik milik Naruto, Naruto masih memiliki satu set yang lebih luar binasa dari set dulu bahkan set yang dia pakai ini akan menjadi sampah saat dibandingkan dengan set miliknya yang dia simpan dengan aman di penyimpanan khusus.

" **Spear Of Fallen! Dengarkan permintaanku. Tembus jantung musuhku dan penuhi mereka dengan darah. Spear Of Fallen : Heart Of Blood Hell.** "

Swushhh

Udara meledak dari sekitar Naruto akibat tombak merah yang melesat dengan balutan aura merah membara. Kekuatannya menakjubkan dan pada saat sudah hampir sampai pada targetnya ditanah. Duri yang ada di tombak memanjang bersamaan dengan ujung tombak.

Ujung yang berjumlah 60 itu dengan telak menembus 60 jantung tanpa mengindahkan penghalang yang tercipta ataupun targetnya telah menghindar. Tak sampai disitu saja, mereka yang sudah tertusuk dan mati seketika meledak menjadi serpihan bubur merah hingga membunuh rekan mereka sendiri.

Sontak penonton berteriak kegirangan melihat skill yang luar biasa menurut mereka, walaupun bukan serangan super seperti _Nine Blue Dragon_ milik Light Princess sang Ranker 5, ini sudah luar biasa melihat skill seperti ini.

Swush Slash Slash Slash

Ujung dan duri tombak yang memanjang kembali seperti semula dan Spear Of Fallen kembali melesat kearah tangan Naruto dengan mulus tanpa masalah berarti. Naruto yang sudah menerima kembali tombaknya langsung dihantam tangan raksasa.

Blarr

Buagh

Naruto meluncur ketanah dengan keras hingga menimbulkan kawah dalam, tapi Naruto terlihat baik – baik saja dengan aura merah seperti tulang rusuk menyerap setangah damage dari serangan gila tadi. Ditambah 25% diserap oleh skill resistensi fisik.

Tapi dampaknya pada Hp Naruto tidak cukup bagus, dia kehilangan ¼ Hp miliknya sekaligus walau dia sudah meningkatkan Hpnya 3 kali lipat lebih dari yang asli. Ditambah dengan pengaruh Will Of Revenge yang membuat All Stat termasuk Hm dan Mp +20%.

-Grooaaarrrrrr!

Naruto terlihat membuka matanya selebar – lebarnya ketika melihat sosok Naga berukuran 60 meter adalah dalang dibalik pemukulan super tadi. Sosok naga sepanjang 60 meter dengan sisik hitam berkilau dan tak lupa 6 tanduk yang mengerikan dikepalanya.

"Shit! Ini sangat tidak bagus."

.

 **TBC**

.

-:-Doom Knight-:-

Nama : Kamikaze

Ras : Undead

Rank : E

Level : 68/600

Hp : 85.765

Mp : 28.695

Power : 12.140(12)

Defense : 9.108(8)

Stamina : Takterbatas

Agility : 6.429(5)

Intelegent : 5.739(4)

Control : 1.781(2)

Skill Khusus

-[Death Aura Lvl 5] [Will Of Revenge Lvl -] [Undead Call Lvl 1] [Undead Creation Lvl -] [Perfect Eye Lvl 4] [Aura Lvl 8]

Skill

-[Seal Of Pain Lvl 5] [BloodLust Lvl 5] [Dark Strike Lvl 5] [Will Of Undead Lvl -] [Undead General`s Lvl 6] [Aura : Sword Kaiser Lvl 4] [Aura : Crescent Moon Slash Lvl 5] [Aura : Celestial Step Lvl 7] [Aura : Tornado Blade Lvl 1] [Aura : Barrier Lvl 6] [Magic Resistence Lvl 3] [Fire Resistence Lvl 5] [Thunder Resistence Lvl 2] [Undead Charge Lvl -] [Undead Eye Lvl -] [Phantom Horse Lvl -] [Rider Lvl 9] [Cooking Lvl 5] [Sword Mastery Lvl 7] [Spear Mastery Lvl 5] [Archer Mastery Lvl 3] [Glory Of War Lvl 3] [Cursed Resistence LvlMax] [Dark Resistence Lvl 6][Fire Element : Hell Fire Wall Lvl 1]

Gelar

[Steel Knight] [Legend Doom Knight] [Symbol Of Revenge] [Strongest Knight] [Dragon Slayer]

yoooo sorry minna.

saya gak ada waktu cukup buat a/n akhir - akhir ini jadi maaf banyak gak kejawap pertanyaannya. mau gimana lagi? kesibukan meraja lela. tunggu saja kelanjutan cerita ini dan saya ingatkan 1~10 chap hanyalah permulaan bagi WorldLight. khukhukhukhu persiapkan diri kalian untuk yang terburuk dalam chap setelah itu~

jaa sampai ketemu dan semoga kalian sehat selalu. ohh terimakasih buat para komentator, saya terima pertanyaan anda namun tidak bisa menjawabnta tunggu nanti entah kapan saya jawab. pm langsung jawab minimal 1 hari setelah pm.


	5. Chapter 5

**-:-Mad Gamer : Way Of Undead Knight-:-**

 **-:-Mad Gamer-:-**

 **-:-By-:-**

 **-:-Author Lang0874-:-**

 **-:-Inspirasi cerita dari sosok - sosok hebat dibawah ini-:-**

 **-:-Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto-:-**

 **-:-Legendary Moonlight Sculptor ; Nam Hee-Sung-:-**

 **-:-Hight School DxD ; Ichie Ishibumi-:-**

 **-:-Guardian Land ; Author Enyong-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sialan! Jika ini terus berlanjut. Aku akan menjadi bubur daging! Lupakan aku tidak punya daging sama sekali."

Swushh Blarrr

Naruto melompat dari berbagai tempat untuk menghindara serangkaian serangan dari Naga hitam dengan nama DeathWings menyala diatas kepalanya. Naruto mencabut tombaknya dari punggung dan mulai berlari kearah bawah tubuh DeathWings.

"Heyyaaaaahhhhhh!"

Sring

Cahaya merah menyelimuti tombahnya sekali lagi dengan intensitas yang kuat. Duri – diri yang ada di bawah ujung tombak memanjang membentuk sebuah mata bor yang tajam dan kuat, tak sampai disitu saja, Naruto melemparkannya kearah bagian penyatuan sayap dan tubuh Naga DeathWings.

Blash

-Grooaarrrr

DeathWings berteriak dengan ganas ketika salah satu sayapnya dengan kejam di potong, amarahnya memuncak dan dengan gila menyemburkan api kesegala arah. Kabut hitam juga melesat keluar dari mulutnya hingga mengutuk semua makhluk hidup yang terkena.

Pasukan Nilfheim berjatuhan dengan serangan ganas sang naga, sedangkan para Knight yang dipimpin oleh Kaldamore baik – baik saja karena berada di luar jangkauan DeathWings yang mengamuk menyerang Naruto ditengah pasukan Nilfheim.

-Grooaarrrr! Dasar serangga kecil! Aku akan meremukkanmu dan segera mengakhiri kontrak menjengkelkan ini.

Naruto yang terus bergerak dibawah tubuh besar DeathWings terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan tentang kontrak. Tapi Naruto segera mengenyahkannya dari fikiran, ini adalah saatnya memburu jarahan besar.

'Naga memiliki banyak emas, jika Greeny memiliki 500.000 Gold. Maka setidaknya naga ini harus memiliki 1.000.000 Gold! Akan aku rampok kau dengan semangat membara!'

"Horyaaaa!"

Naruto menusukkan tombak merahnya keatas hingga mengenai bagian bawah tubuh DeathWings. Walaupun serangannya tidak mengeluarkan damage besar, ini akan membuatnya mengurangi Hp sedikit – demi sedikit.

-Grrrr

DeathWings terlihat menggeram dan langsung memutuskan untuk menggencet Naruto sampai dia mati. Naruto yang merasakan pergerakan kaki DeathWings menyeringai dan segera mengeluarkan Skill miliknya.

"Tak semudah itu mengalahkanku. **Celestial Step!** "

Brak

Tanah yang diinjak Naruto hancur lebur pada saat Naruto mengeluarkan skill miliknya. Naruto melesat menuju keatas bagian kanan DeathWings dan dengan luar biasa mengiinjak udara dengan aura dan melompat keatas tubuh DeathWings.

Blar

Tanah dibawah berhamburan seketika karena menerima hantaman tubuh yang berat dari DeathWings. Tersenyum karena merasa dia telah membunuh makhluk menjengkelkan yang memotong sayapnya, DeathWings mengaum sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi jeritan.

-Graaaaa! Kau! Kau masih belum mati! Akan aku bunuh kau bajingan kecil.

Death Wings mengamuk ketika Naruto yang berada dipunggungnya menusuk dengan kekuatan penuh disertai aura. Serangan satu titik yang berbahaya! Dengan pengalaman membaca Ln LMS, Naruto menyerang satu titik dan terus menghasilkan kritikal Hit.

"Hyaaaa!"

Jrash

-Grooaaarrrrr!

DeathWings mengaum dengan keras ketika merasakan sesuatu menusuk tulang rusuknya dengan kejam dan menyakitkan. Naruto tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengar raungan dari Naga besar yang dia tunggangi.

"Berteriaklah sialan! Akan aku hancurkan tulang – tulangmu itu menjadi debu. Dan akan aku bangkitkan kau sebagai Undead. Barkhan!"

Naruto berteriak dengan keras dan Barkhan yang sibuk mengeluarkan mantra pembangkit segera menoleh kearah Naruto dan melantunkan mantra. Segera 3 buah lingkaran hijau muncul sekitar Naruto dan DeathWings.

"Dark Magic : Hell Tree Grow With Blood."

Lingkaran hijau masuk kedalam tanah dan seketika darah yang berceceran dimedan perang terserap ketanah dengan cepat. Akibatnya bekas masuknya lingkaran sihir mengeluarkan pohon beringin berdaun hijau kusam yang mengerikan.

Akar menggantungnya terlihat melesat kearah DeathWings dan mengikatnya erat, tak hanya itu saja, mana dan kesehatan DeathWings dihisap dengan kecepatan perlahan untuk memperkuat kekuatan pohon parasit ini.

"Tumpahkan lebih banyak darah! Biarkan pohon itu menyerap banyak darah agar DeathWings mati!"

"Horyaaaa!"

Entah mengapa, para Knight menjadi semakin beringas melihat DeathWings. Mereka sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai sosok DeathWings.

Hmmm sebenarnya DeathWings adalah musuh dunia, mereka memimpin para demon yang ada di jurang kematian untuk menyerang manusia dan mengambil jiwa mereka untuk dijadikan kekuatan mereka.

Ini membuat setiap ras membenci mereka dan bahkan ras Undead juga membenci mereka melebihi kebencian mereka terhadap makhluk hidup seperti manusia. Ini karena DeathWings sangat menjengkelkan.., mungkin? Entahlah Author tidak tahu.

Tapi yang jelas hanya ras demon yang tidak _terlalu_ memusuhi naga ras DeathWings. Naga jenis ini sudah sejak lama punah akibat perang besar yang melibatkan berbagai ras untuk melawan Demon. Dengan ras manusia, monster, elf, dwarf, dan naga melawan ras demon dan naga jenis Deathwings.

Gempuran kekuatan mereka sangat dahsyat hingga membelah daratan dan mengguncang lautan.

Oke, kembali kecerita.

Pohon neraka mulai tumbuh besar dan sulurnya juga mulai menguat walau DeathWings berusaha melepaskan diri dengan cara meghancurkan sulur – sulur itu. Naruto yang berada diatas tubuhnya segera naik keatas kepala dan menusuk kedua pedang miliknya kemata DeathWings.

-Grooaarrrrr!

"Huahahahahahahaha! Matilah! Matilah! Matilah, dasar naga terkutuk. Kau akan aku kirim kedasar neraka."

Naruto mengambil tombak miliknya kembali dan menusuk ditempat diantara 6 tanduknya, benturan 5 kali masih tidak melukainya. Tapi pada benturan berikutnya sisik keras DeathWings tembus dan menghasilkan serangan kritikal.

Tusk Tusk Tusk

Tapi seolah semua ini tidak ada gunanya. DeathWings terlihat semakin liar dan mencoba menghembuskan nafasnya. Naruto segera mengangkat tombak merah miliknya tinggi – tinggi dan mengeluarkan skill sekali lagi.

" **Tombak yang menjadi semangat para pejuang, menembus musuh dan membuat keajaiban. Tembuslah musuhku dan bawalah mereka menuju istirahat keabadian! Spear Of Fallen : Spirit Of Knight!** "

Swosshhh

Armor hitam milik Naruto mulai berubah menjadi merah dan dipunggungnya muncul duri berwarna merah. Tombak miliknya juga berubah menjadi lebih ramping dengan duri yang sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Heyaaaaa!"

Jlep

{ **Kamu telah mendaratkan serangan Critical Hit Spirit Of Knight Hp -30.024.**

 **Musuh telah terkena serangan Spirit Of Knight dan akan mengalami kebingungan selama 20 detik.** }

Naruto dengan segera meneruskan perjuangannya tanpa henti, hingga Kaldamore sudah sampai di depannya bersama para Knight. Mereka dengan gigih dan bahkan tanpa kehilangan satupun melesat dan menyerang DeathWings yang mengalami bingung serta tubuhnya mulai seperti mumi dililit akar pohon beringin.

"Hyaaa Sword Kaiser!"

"Mana Sword!"

"Thunder Spear!"

Blar Blar Blar

Ledakan skill melesat dari setiap penjuru dan mencoba menebang DeathWings, tapi DeathWings masih tak tergoyahkan. Dia sangat gigih atau dia bahkan tidak merasakan serangan yang diarahkan oleh orang – orang.

"Barkhan!"

Naruto berteriak sekali lagi dan akar tipis menyentuh bahunya. Segera mana dan Hpnya meroket naik menuju kearah penuh, pohon beringin setinggi 100 meter itu terlihat terus tumbuh akibat menyerap kesehatan dan mana DeathWings yang seolah tak terbatas.

"Cih ini akan menjengkelkan! Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Naruto segera mengganti tombaknya dengan senjata lain, sebuah pedang berwarna putih sepanjang 160 cm! Dengan panjang yang luar biasa dan kilauan yang hebat. Senjata yang terbuat dari Metal kehancuran itu melesat menembus sisik dan mengenai otak DeathWings.

Jika DeathWings bisa berteriak, maka dia akan beteriak sekencang – kencangnya sekarang. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah dan meledak saat Sword Of Rupture menggempur dan meniadakan pertahanannya.

Ini adalah senjata yang diciptakan dengan mineral langka. Ini menjadi senjata terbaik dari Herman sampai sekarang dan tak pernah ada tandingannya, ini karena pedang yang dibawa Naruto mampu menembus pertahanan jenis apapun dan memberikan damage penuh kepada musuhnya.

Tidak hanya itu saja, pedang ini memiliki opsi tak terhancurkan. Membuat pedang ini jauh lebih berharga. Walaupun dengan power yang terbilang cukup rendah untuk Ranknya, pedang ini memiliki keunggulan paling baik dan merupakan saudara dari set terbaik Naruto.

Jlap Jlep Jlep

Suara daging yang tertusuk terus terdengar dari tebasan Naruto, tapi DeathWings masih tak tergoyahkan. Ini membuat Naruto heran, ini seharusnya dapat membunuh makhluk dangan Rank Transedent sekalipun!

Damage dalam jumlah gila sudah terkumpul dalam waktu 20 menit ini dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membunuh makhluk apapun itu. Tapi sosok DeathWings masih tak tergoyahkan sama sekali.

Swush

Blar

Secara tiba – tiba, bola api putih menerjang dari arah depan dan mengenai dada DeathWings hingga membakar sulur dan sisiknya, membuat daging lunak dibaliknya terlihat. Naruto melihat kearah serangan luar biasa itu datang dan menemukan sosok perempuan cantik.

Perempuan berambut pirang yang dikepang di belakang dan bersenjatakan bendera dan sebuah pedang, perempuan itu terlihat terduduk dengan peluh di wajahnya. Naruto tahu siapa itu, sosok perempuan yang baik dan juga ramah.

Dia adalah pengasuh dipanti dan menjadi teman Naruto saat SMA dulu, dia bermain game ini untuk mendapatkan uang dan membiayai panti asuhan yang sudah kehilangan saluran dana sumbangan. Naruto lah yang membantunya menjadi seperti ini.

Saat dia mendapatkan uang banyak tepat 1 tahun setelah dia bermain game, dia memutuskan membeli kapsul baru dan memberikannya pada sosok perempuan cantik itu. Ceritanya sedikit rumit dan akhirnya dia menerima dan dengan bantuan Naruto di dalam game.

Dia menjadi Ranker nomer 10. Dengan julukan Holy Maiden oleh kuil Freya, dia mendapatkan skill khusus bernama _Le Puecele_. Skill yang digunakan dengan cara membakar 95% Hp dan Mp untuk membakar musuh dengan api dewa.

Sosok perempuan cantik dengan nama Jeanne D`Arc di atas kepalanya itu mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan usaha mengerahkan senyumnya kearah Naruto. Naruto terlihat terhenyak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum-walau tidak tampak.

"Serang dadanya dan ambil jantungnya."

Sinar merah dimata Naruto menjadi terang ketika membaca gerakan bibir dari Jeanne, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera turun dan menancapkan pedangnya pada daging yang nampak dibagian dada DeathWings.

Jlep Sreetttt

"Uraaggghhhhhh!"

Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menyeret pedangnya membelah daging tebal DeathWings dan seketika darah segar menyembur kearah tubuh Naruto. Para penonton terlihat tidak memperdulikan darah itu dan lebih fokus pada Naruto.

Bahkan mereka tidak melihat kearah darah yang megalir! Mereka lebih memilih melihat bagaimana Naruto dengan gigih berjuang melawan naga hitam yang memiliki nyawa seolah tak terbatas itu.

Sruk

Naruto memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam daging yang menyemburkan darah segar dan menemukan sesuatu. Naruto mencoba mencabutnya sekuat tanaga namun masih tidak bisa. Naruto menggertakan giginya dan mengambil sesuatu dari penyimpanan.

"Jantung Naga!"

Para penonton terpekik melihat jantung naga ditangan Naruto. Item yang langka karena drop itemnya sangat rendah. Hanya monster naga yang memimpin dungeon atau yang memimpin suatu kawanan saja yang menjatuhkan itu, bahkan kau belum tentu mendapatkannya saat mengalahkannya.

Naruto mengarahkan jantung naga itu keara dadanya sendiri dan menekannya dengan keras. Karena dia tidak bisa memakannya, maka Naruto bisa menggunakannya dengan menaruhnya pada tulang rusuknya.

Ding

{ **Kamu telah menggunakan jantung naga Green Dragon!**

 **+2 poin kontribusi pada Intelegent.**

 **Kamu mendapatkan Skill Dragon Soul Lvl 1.**

 **Skill Khusus Aura telah terpilih dan akan meningkat 1 level.**

 **Kamu mendapatkan Skill Astral Monster Lvl-.** }

"Huarrggggggg!"

Swoshhhhh

Aura merah meledak dari tubuh Naruto dan menyelimuti tangan kanannya yang masuk kedalam tubuh DeathWings. Segera tangan astral menggenggam kuat sebuah benda berbentuk bulat dan Naruto menariknya keluar dengan keras.

Jrakstt

"Gahh!"

{ **Kamu telah berhasil mengalahkan King DeathWings Dragon!**

 **Kamu mendapatkan King DeathWings Orb.**

 **Kamu mendapatkan King DeathWings Heart`s.**

 **Kamu mendapatkan 3.000.000 Gold.**

 **Kamu mendapatkan Skill Book, [Doom Magic].**

 **Kamu mendapatkan Ruler Set(Legendaris, Tier 6).**

 **Kamu mendapatkan pengalaman.**

 **Level Naik 68~78.** }

Bruk

"Huh apa – apaan itu?"

Naruto terduduk dengan pedang ditangan kiri dan sebuah bola sebesar bola Golf ditangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah DeathWings didepannya terlihat mulai tak berjiwa dan segera pohon neraka berubah menjadi serpihan debu.

Serpihan – serpihan debu dalam jumlah besar itu berputar beberapa saat diudara sebelum akhirnya menutup mayat King DeathWings. Naruto yang melihat kejadian di depannya menyeringai dan berdiri dengan tegak.

Ding

{ **Kerajaan Kallamore telah memenangkan perang dengan bantuan sosok Knight legendaris yang mengalahkan sosok musuh dunia, King DeathWings.**

 **Kamu yang merupakan sosok yang berpengaruh dalam perang akan mendapatkan julukan Heroic Spirit karena jiwamu yang masih menjadi pejuang kebenaran walau sudah menjadi Undead.** }

-Semuanya! Kembali kemarkas segera. Guts! Segera lakukan teleportasi.

"Kita pergi!"

Naruto berteriak dengan keras setelah memberikan informasi kepada Barkhan. Sontak ini membuat para Knight Kallamore merasa terkejud dan berusaha menahannya, Tapi Naruto sudah kabur dengan cepat dan tanpa di sadari siapapun melemparkan sesuatu kearah Jeanne yang berjarak jauh darinya.

Ding

{ **Player Kamikaze telah memberikan set Ruler(Legendaris, Tier 6).**

 **Player Kamikaze telah mengajakmu bergabung dengan Guild Supreme Warrior. Apakah kau menyetujuinya?** }

{ **Yes!** } { **No!** }

"Huh! Kau memang baik seperti biasanya, Naruto – Kun."

Jeanne yang mendapat lemparan benda berupa kotak sebesar `10 x 10 cm tersenyum manis kearah Naruto yang menghilang masuk kedalam portal hitam bersama dengan 75.000 Undead berbagai jenis dan Rank.

Grrrkkkk Grk

Blar

Ledakan disertai kepulan asap membumbung dari tempat dimana King DeathWings berada. Segera sosok King DeathWings keluar dari asap dan membuat kejutan bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. King DeathWings yang berputar diudara segera mengaum diudara hingga meninggalkan Terror nyata.

"Bagaimana bisa dia masih hidup?!"

"Bukankah dia seharusnya sudah mati?!"

"Persiapkan diri kalian! Kita akan melawan King DeathWings."

Para Knight terlihat bersiap jika ada serangan, tapi secara mengejudkan King DeathWings melesat pergi menembus awan yang tebal. Mereka kecuali Jeanne terlihat bingung sebelum menghela nafasnya lega.

"Aku kira kita akan dihabisi dalam satu serangan nafas."

Sorakan kegembiraan mulai menggema diseluruh Negeri karena kemenangan mereka atas pertempuran pertama mereka dengan DeathWings. Tapi ini barulah permulaan, masih banyak pertempuran akan terjadi mulai sekarang.

Apalagi Event parade malam 1.000 Iblis akan segera dilaksanakan.

.

.

Jglek

"Huahhh!"

Rasanya Naruto tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Dia mendapatkan banyak hanya dengan mengalahkan satu naga saja! Jika saja ada lebih banyak musuh kuat, maka Naruto tidak akan kabur dan menuju dungeon dengan teleportasi khusus bagi setiap pemilik dungeon.

"Tak aku sangka akan mendapatkan 300.000.000 Yen dalam satu hari! Ini bahkan belum dihitung dengan stasiun Tv dan uang yang di dapatkan dari para Wyver Knight itu."

Naruto dengan segera berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar manuju kearah ruangan yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bersantai saat istirahat bermain game. Saat disana Naruto sudah melihat Kirin yang duduk di depan sofa dan mengenakan ught dalaman saja! Yang benar saja.

'Bisakah dia menyadari jika kakaknya adalah laki – laki normal.'

Batin Naruto dengan wajah blank dan kemudian menggelap wajahnya dengan kasar menggunakan telapak tangan kanan. Naruto kemudia berjalan dan dengan seenaknya duduk di samping Kirin dan merebut cemilan ditangannya.

"Hei! Kembalikan cemilanku, Nii – San."

"Hmm.., kau harus berpakaian lebih sopan di hadapan kakakmu yang ganteng ini."

"Idih! _You Think, I Think._ Aku bisa berpakaian sesukaku di rumahku. Atau jangan – jangan..,"

Kirin menyimpitkan matanya saat menatap kearah Naruto yang dengan malas membalas tatapannya. Entah pikiran dari mana, Naruto mulai memajukan kepalanya dan membuat Kirin terkejud.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Naruto tak memperdulkan ucapan Kirin yang wajahnya mulai memerah. Kirin yang melihat wajah kakaknya mendekat dengan cepat memerah maksimal dan memejamkan matanya.

Cklek Jess

"Eh!"

Tidak merasakan apapun, Kirin membuka matanya dan melihat kakaknya yang sudah menatap kembali kearah Tv dengan tangan kanan membawa Remote. Otak Kirin mulai melakukan loading hingga.

"Ehhhh! Nii – San No Baka!"

Duagh

"Wadauw! Apa salahku?!"

Weleh!

Ternyata Naruto hanya mengambil remote yang berada di samping tubuh Kirin. Dan kerena Naruto malas bangkit dan mengambilnya, Naruto lebih memilih mengambilnya dengan mendekatkan diri kepada Kirin agar tangannya bisa sampai.

.

.

"Aw! Ssttt ini sangat menyakitkan. Ada apa dengan sifatnya itu?"

Naruto meringis ketika luka memar dipipinya bersentuhan dengan kaleng bir dingin ditangan kanannya. Pukulan adiknya memang luar biasa, padahal Naruto yakin dia bisa menahan pukulan preman tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Tapi ini...,

"Huh dia memiiki tenaga monster. Semoga dia tidak marah mengetahui aku berpacaran dengan Lee Hyun."

Naruto ingat ketika dia menerima tamu seorang temannya, die bisa dibilang cukup cantik dan merupakan teman Naruto dan bertemu di depan rumah saat kehilangan uangnya. Karena sudah malam, maka Naruto menawarkan untuk menginap.

Daannnnn jelas saja, Kirin yang bangun mendengar percakapan mereka langsung memergoki mereka yang berbicara dan beberapa kali bercanda. Kirin langsung marah – marah dan kemudian tidak mau berbicara selama 1 minggu.

"Huh lebih baik aku mengunjungi panti asuhan. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Jeanne dan Angelica secara langsung."

Naruto segera mempercepat langkahnya dan segera menuju kearah panti asuhan yang sudah tidak dia kunjungi selama lebih dari 1 bulan. Naruto memasang Head Set dilehernya dan memutar lagu TRUE – Sincerely.

Alunan lagu menggema dikepala Naruto. Lagu sedih menggema dikepalanya, lagu yang mengisahkan tentang kesedihan seseorang yang tidak mengetahui apa itu makna kata `Aku mencintaimu`. Lagu yang menyedihkan.

Naruto menikmati lantunan lagu itu dan menyelami masa lalu saat SMAnya. Saat senang, sedih, dan juga cinta. Saat dimana dia mencintai seseorang tapi akhirnya dia kehilangan dirinya gara – gara perampokan disalah satu Mall.

Tes

"Huh mengingat masa lalu untuk belajar dan menerjang masa depan yang tak terduga dengan milyaran kemungkinan."

Naruto mengusap setetes air mata yang lolos kepipinya, untung di sekitar sepi dan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Naruto terlihat berbelok dan memasang wajah tersenyum ketika melihat anak – anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola.

"Naruto – Nii!"

Anak – anak kecil yang melihat Naruto langsung berteriak gembira dan berlari menuju Naruto yang membuka pagar kayu dan masuk kedalam lingkungan panti asuhan. Salah satu anak panti yang bergeder perempuan berambut hitam memeluk Naruto dan membuatnya terjatuh kebelakang secara sengaja.

Sontak anak panti yang lain ikut menimpa Naruto dan membuat tawa pecah diantara mereka. Anak panti segera bangkit dan duduk di sekitar Naruto layaknya seorang pendengar dalam sebuah ceraman. Naruto ikut bangkit dan duduk bersila.

"Kalian ini nakal sekali ya!"

Naruto dengan gemas menarik pipi gadis kecil dipangkuannya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat tertawa walaupun kedua pipinya ditarik membentuk wajah lucu. Teman – temannya tertawa melihat adegan yang biasa terjadi saat dua orang itu bertemu.

"Hahh kalian jangan bersikap seperti itu pada, Naruto – San."

Sosok perempuan cantik berambut pirang dan bermata biru datang dengan mengenakan pakaian khas pengurus panti. Wajahnya terlihat dibuat marah dengan imut dan membuat anak – anak langsung berlari dan tertawa.

"Hah mereka itu."

Angelica menghela nafas ketika melihat anak – anak panti yang berlarian menuju kearah rumah untuk bersiap – siap mandi. Ini sudah sore dan waktunya untuk mandi. Angelica menatap kearah Naruto yang masih duduk dengan gadis kecil dipangkuannya.

"Hei, kau harus mandi bersama yang lain. Nanti Bunda marah kepada kalian loh! Lihat Bunda Angelica marah."

Naruto terlihat membujuk gadis kecil dipangkuannya hanya untuk dipeluk lebih erat seolah tidak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya. Naruto menghela nafas dan menggendong gadis kecil itu dan menghasilkan pekikan kecil.

"Kau tidak boleh nakal begitu, Shizu. Naruto – San akan berat jika menggendongmu seperti itu."

"Tidak! Shizu tidak mau. Naruto – Nii sudah tidak datang selama 1 bulan lebih. Nii – san harus menemani Shizu lebih lama lagi."

"Baik! Baik. Naru – Nii akan menemani Shizu. Tapi masak Shizu bau seperti ini, Shizu harus wangi agar Naru – Nii bisa menemani Shizu."

"benarkah? Jadi Naru – Nii akan menginap disini jika Shizu wangi? Kalau begitu Shizu mau mandi dulu."

"Heeeee!"

.

.

Buargh

Suara teriakan langsung terdengar dari depan panti hingga membuat Jeanne-Ekhm Laeticia yang baru saja Log Out terkejud dan dengan tidak elitnya terjatuh kedepan. Laeticia mengaduh pelan dan mengelus wajahnya yang memerah karena menghantam lantai.

"Ugh apa – apaan teriakan itu tadi?"

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**-:-Mad Gamer : Way Of Undead Knight-:-**

 **-:-Mad Gamer-:-**

 **-:-By-:-**

 **-:-Author Lang0874-:-**

 **-:-Inspirasi cerita dari sosok - sosok hebat dibawah ini-:-**

 **-:-Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto-:-**

 **-:-Legendary Moonlight Sculptor ; Nam Hee-Sung-:-**

 **-:-Hight School DxD ; Ichie Ishibumi-:-**

 **-:-Guardian Land ; Author Enyong-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

-:-Doom Knight-:-

Nama : Kamikaze

Ras : Undead

Rank : E

Level : 78/600

Hp : 85.765

Mp : 28.895

Power : 12.260(12)

Defense : 9.188(9)

Stamina : Takterbatas

Agility : 6.479(6)

Intelegent : 5.779(5)

Control : 1.801(2)

Skill Khusus

-[Death Aura Lvl 5] [Will Of Revenge Lvl -] [Undead Call Lvl 1] [Undead Creation Lvl -] [Perfect Eye Lvl 4] [Aura Manipulation Lvl-] [Human Body Lvl-] [Evening Bell Lvl-] [Knight Owner`s Lvl-]

Skill

-[Seal Of Pain Lvl 5] [BloodLust Lvl 5] [Dark Strike Lvl 5] [Will Of Undead Lvl -] [Undead General`s Lvl 6] [Magic Resistence Lvl 3] [Fire Resistence Lvl 5] [Thunder Resistence Lvl 2] [Undead Charge Lvl -] [Undead Eye Lvl -] [Phantom Horse Lvl -] [Rider Lvl 9] [Cooking Lvl 5] [Sword Mastery Lvl 7] [Spear Mastery Lvl 5] [Archer Mastery Lvl 3] [Glory Of War Lvl 3] [Cursed Resistence LvlMax] [Dark Resistence Lvl 6][Fire Element : Hell Fire Wall Lvl 1] [Astral Monster Lvl-] [Dragon Soul Lvl 1]...,

Gelar

[Steel Knight] [Legend Doom Knight] [Symbol Of Revenge] [Strongest Knight] [Dragon Slayer] [Heroic Spirit] [Enemy Of All Order]

"Huh tak aku sangka akan mendapatkan semua ini."

Gumam Naruto sambil menatam tangannya yang sudah bukan lagi tulang. Tulangnya sekarang telah dilapisi olah daging akibat skill khusus yang dia dapat dari Orb DeathWings. Dia juga mendapatkan jiwa Chromatic Dragon berbagai jenis dari memakan satu jantung saja.

Daannn~ yang paling menakjubkan adalah dia mendapatkan pilihan kenaikan tingkat satu skill setiap dia memakan jantung naga! Dia sudah memilih aura dan membuat sebuah skill khusus baru tercipta. Dia sekarang bisa memanipulasi aura sesuka hati!

Ini bahkan lebih hebat dari pada yang dibayangkan oleh Naruto. Naruto menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya kembali, tidak ada nafas beracun yang keluar dan aroma busuk yang menguar dari tubuh khas Undead.

Skill khusus Human Body berguna untuk menyamarkan tubuhnya hingga seperti manusia, tapi ada bagian yang masih menunjukan dia adalah Undead. Bagian itu adalah statusnya, dia tidak bisa membohongi siapa saja yang memiliki skill melihat status.

Tapi dengan begini, Naruto bisa memasuki kota tanpa dicurigai dan dia juga mendapat akses kembali pada skill Knight miliknya dan tidak hanya itu saja. Dia juga mendapatkan skill Khusus kegelapan dari membunuh King DeathWings.

"Hufttt!"

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan menatap kearah depan. Melihat kolam yang bersinar emas cerah menerangi kegelapan diruangan ini. Wajahnya terlihat tertekuk karena saat ini dia sedang tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Ding

"Hm!"

Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika mendapatkan notifikasi _Voice Chat_. Naruto melihat foto sosok berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah cantik bermata hitam cerah. Jika kau melihatnya, kau akan salah mengira foto itu adalah _Grand_ _Waifu_ disebuah anime jepang.

-Halo, Naruto – Kun!

"Hmm ada apa, EvilEye? Apakah ada masalah?"

-Sebenarnya ada masalah sedikit. Aku saat ini sedang berada ditempat benteng Vergo bersama dengan FriedChiken. Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu.

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa?"

-Ada Event parade 1.000 iblis yang akan menyerang benteng Vergo. Jika mereka tidak dihentikan, benteng akan runtuh dan player ras monster akan menderita kerugian besar.

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya, benteng Vergo merupakan benteng yang kokoh dan melindungi sebuah kota besar ras monster. Disana terdapat berbagai monster ras yang bebas berjalan dan menjalankan aktifitas layaknya kota manusia.

Ini bisa dibilang adalah surganya ras monster, jika kota ini runtuh. Kekuatan player ras monster akan runtuh dan itu tidak akan baik untuk kedepannya. Tapi sepertinya itu layak karena kemunculan ras naga yang kuat.

"Kau tahu disini jauh dari tempatmu. Lebih baik jika kau memanggil Berserker yang dekat dengan benteng Vergo."

-Tidak bisa! Dia saat ini tidak bisa dihubungi karena sedang masuk kedalam dungeon khusus. Pesan suara diblokir saat dia masuk. Hanya kau yang memiliki `Perang Besar` dalam tubuhmu selain Berserker dan Alexander.

"Haissttt baiklah – baiklah..., aku akan kesana. Tapi itu akan terlambat karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh."

-Tak masalah. Aku sudah menandai tempat tebing saat itu. Aku akan menggambar teleportasi dan kau boleh membawa satu makhluk untuk ikut. Apakah kau setuju?

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan? Hahh aku akan membawa makhluk sepanjang 60 m, apakah kau bisa melakukan teleportasi dengan makhluk sebesar itu?"

-Hah! En – enam puluh meter! Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku juga tidak mempunyai seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan teleportasi sepertiku. Apakah kau tidak bisa membawa makhluk yang lebih `Normal`?

Naruto diam sebentar, dari perkataan EvilEye Naruto mendapatkan fakta yang bisa dia gunakan. Faktanya adalah EvilEye bisa melakukan teleportasi jika ada seseorang lagi yang mempunyai kemampuan teleportasi yang sama dengan EvilEye.

"Aku tidak akan merubah apa yang akan aku bawa! Aku akan memanggil seseorang untuk membantu memindahkan makhluk ini."

-Eh ada yang bisa melakukan teleportasi selain aku?!

"Hooo jangan terlalu sembong seperti itu _Ice Sage_. Aku punya teman yang bisa melakukan teleportasi sebaik dengan dirimu."

-Menarik! 1 jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu, pastikan kau sudah menjemputnya.

"Hmm."

Naruto menutup _Voice Chat_ dan bangkit dari duduknya, sontak Barkhan dan Guts langsung menoleh kearah tuan mereka untuk menunggu perintah. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi datar.

"Bawakan aku King DeathWings! Aku akan pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu. Aku harap kalian akan mengurus Dungeon ini walau aku dan Kirin tidak ada."

"Seperti yang ada titahkan Yang Mulia."

"PERINTAH ANDA AKAN SEGERA TERLAKSANA!"

Stap Stap Stap

Segera 2 Undead itu menjalankan tugasnya masing – masing untuk mengawasi dungeon dan memanggil DeathWings. Naga yang telah bangkit sempurna akibat penggunaan mana luar biasa dalam penggunaan skill Art Of Death.

"Aku harus cepat meminta bantuan Jeanne."

Srink

Cahaya merah berhembus melewati tubuh Naruto dan seketika perlengkapan legendaris miliknya berubah menjadi pakaian kaos putih polos dan celana hitam panjang. Pakaian khusus pemula pada saat baru saja Log In didalam game.

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah sebuah pintu kuno yang berada disisi gelap ruangan utama ini. Pintu yang menghabiskan uang 1 juta Gold untuk membangunnya dan bisa dioperasikan dengan syarat yang harus dipenuhi terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm Gerbang Teleport Number 1 : Kallamore City."

Swushhh

Lubang hitam yang merupakan portal muncul didepan Naruto, ini hanya bisa digunakan pada saat tempat teleportasi sudah ditandai. Kebetulan Barkhan sudah menandai bukit tempat dia nongkrong saat perang, jadi Naruto bisa langsung kesana.

Tapi gerbang teleportasi ini menggunakan biaya yang Naruto sangat benci! Sebuah Gold setiap 1 makhluk berteleportasi. Entah jauh atau dekat, tapi ini juga memiliki kelemahan karena hanya bisa memuat kapasitas kecil saja.

Swush

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam dan seketika portal menghilang bersamaan dengan datangnya kesunyian mengerikan yang terjadi didalam ruangan.

.

.

Swush

Portal hitam muncul disebuah bukit hijau yang merupakan tempat Barkhan Nongkrong saat perang terjadi. Dari sana sosok pemuda keluar mengenakan pakaian pemula dan sebuah pedang biasa dipunggungnya.

"Guhh! Sudah lama aku tidak santai melihat pemandangan kerajaan Kallamore. Semakin aku dekat, semakin aku ingin menghancurkan kerajaan Nilfheim. Sepertinya ini pengaruh kalung putri Lyme."

Naruto memandang kalung berbandul unik yang tidak bisa dia lepas yang bersembunyi dibalik kaos putih polosnya. Setiap melihatnya entah kenapa dadanya mendidih dalam kemarahan dan kebencian yang kuat.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan menuju benteng Vergo."

Naruto mengenyahkkan pikirannya dan berjalan menuju kearah kota yang berada tak jauh didepannya. Kota yang hampir jatuh dalam kobaran api akibat serangan DeathWings, sekarang perang sudah berakhir diwilayah ini.

'Aku penasaran bagaimana perang kedua berakhir.'

Naruto penasaran dengan perang yang terjadi kembali diantara kerajaan Kallamore dan Nilfheim ralat berbagai kerajaan dengan kerajaan Nilfheim. Setelah kabar bahwa kerajaan Nilfheim menggunakan DeathWings menyebar.

Kerajaan Nilfheim mulai dibenci oleh negara – negara tetangga, mereka mulai mengerahkan pasukan mereka untuk menyerang dan membentuk aliansi. Sepertinya kemunculan King DeathWings membawa dampak yang besar bagi dunia.

Srettt

"Hyaahhh!"

Bang Bang

Suara penuh semangat menggema didalam telinga Naruto ketika masuk kedalam hutan. Dia memutar jalan untuk masuk tanpa dicurigai, jika tadi dia berada digerbang barat maka dia sekarang berada digerbang utara.

Srek

Naruto menyingkirkan semak yang menghalangi pandangannya dan berjalan menembusnya. Sebuah pemandangan dinding kokoh dan para pemula yang berburu kelinci dan rubah muncul dihadapan dan membuat Naruto bernostalgia.

'Seperti mesa lalu.'

Naruto melewati mereka dengan mulus tanpa masalah. Wajahnya saat ini sudah berubah beberapa bagian karena ketentuan skill. Ketentuan yang berbunyi bahwa dia tidak boleh menggunakan wajah aslinya sama seperti wajah avatarnya dulu.

Jadi Naruto dengan enggan mengeluarkan 100 Gold hanya untuk merubah warna rambutnya menjadi pirang dan 1.000 Gold untuk merubah gaya rambutnya menjadi anti mainstream! Ught Naruto ingin menangis mengingatnya.

Rambut pirang miliknya terlihat berdiri tegak layaknya ilalang dipadang rumput. Sebuah model yang anti mainstream, tapi sudah bisa membuat orang tidak berpikir jika dia sebenarnya adalah Kamikaze. Naruto juga menyembunyikan namanya agar tidak diketahui secara mata telanjang.

Stap

Naruto menginjakkan kakinya kedalam gerbang tanpa masalah apapun. Matanya menatap kearah sekitar yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Dia pernah kesini beberapa kali untuk menjalankan perintah saat menjadi Knight dan itu masih segar diingatannya.

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang menuju kearah alun – alun. Dia bisa melihat disepanjang jalan para pedagang sedang berjualan dan para player malee yang sedang mencari anggota Party atau meminta dijadikan anggota Party.

Pemandangan yang biasa dalam dunia game terjadi didalam kota dan semakin Naruto mendekati alun – alun dia mendengar nyanyian para Bard. Suara mereka yang merdu mengundang perhatian banyak orang dan mereka membuat lagu tentang Kamikaze!

Tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan memilih menuju kearah Kuil megah berwarna putih. Naruto dapat melihat sosok perempuan cantik yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian karena sedang berbicara dengan Hight Priest.

'Ada apa ini?'

Naruto menerobos dinding manusia didepannya dengan mudah akibat kekuatannya yang luar biasa. Bahkan ada orang yang terdorong jauh hanya karena terkena senggolannya, tapi Naruto segera kabur agar tidak menimbulkan keributan.

Pada saat dia sudah berada dibagian paling depan, Naruto dapat dengan jelas mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Aku ingin kamu untuk mengambil tugas berbahaya ini. Kau harus menuju kearah benteng Vergo dan membunuh para iblis disana. Aku tidak bisa memberikan bantuan paladin kepadamu karena krisis kerajaan Nilfheim. Apakah kau mau menerimanya?"

Suara serak yang bijaksana terdengar dari mulut keriput Hight Priest. Jeanne yang berhadapan dengannya terlihat diam sebentar sebelum dengan mantap menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebagai seorang Ruler, ini adalah tugasku untuk melenyapkan kejahatan. Aku akan menerima tugas ini walau dengan nyawa taruhannya."

"Kau sangat mulia! Semoga dewi Freya selalu bersamamu. Mengingat ini adalah perjalanan yang sangat berbahaya, aku akan menunjuk seseorang disini sebagai teman perjalananmu."

Sontak perkataan itu membuat orang yang berkumpul menjadi terkejud dan heboh! Mereka berteriak satu – persatu untuk mengajukan diri, tapi Hight Priest tak memperdulikannya dan menatap keras kearah Naruto.

Jeanne yang melihat arah tatapan Hight Priest langsung terkejud setangah mati. Itu adalah Naruto! Tapi bagaimana bisa dia memiliki penampilan sebagai manusia? Apakah dia sudah melakukan evolusi sebagai manusia kembali?

Hight Priest mengetukkan tongkatnya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring dan membuat kerumunan langsung kehilangan suara mereka.

Hight Priest berjalan dengan pelan namun pasti kearah yang dia tuju dan segera mata para Player melihat seseorang yang dituju oleh Hight Priest. Mereka sangat terkejud melihat bahwa yang dituju merupakan sosok player berpakaian pemula.

"Apa yang dipikirkan Hight Priest hingga memilih seorang pemula?"

"Sepertinya terjadi bug disini. Cepat hubungi GM!"

Bisikan terdengar dibelakang Naruto, tapi sang empu tak mendengarkannya karena punggungnya sedang berkeringat. Dia tak menyangka jika ternyata akan ketahuan seperti ini, sepertinya Hight Priest bukan hanya pajangan saja.

Stap

"Wahai Ksatria! Aku tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan berpakaian seperti itu, tapi apakah kau bisa memenuhi permintaanku ini? Heroic Spirit, Kamikaze."

'Shit!'

.

.

"Gila! Aku tidak menyangka akan ketahuan seperti tadi."

Naruto menoleh kearah belakang untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang mengejarnya. Tepat pada saat dia ketahuan, para perempuan terlihat ganas dan seketika menyerbunya! Tapi untungnya dia sudah menarik Jeanne dan menerima Quest itu.

"Um! Aku tak menyangka Naruto – Kun akan merubah penampilannya seperti ini. Apalagi aku tidak mendeteksi aroma busuk dari tubuh Undead. Berapa uang yang dihabiskan untuk ini?"

"Ini bukan uang. Aku menggunakan skill Khusus dari mengalahkan King DeathWings. Hahhh lebih dari itu, aku datang untuk menjemputmu."

"Eh! Men – menjemputku. Untuk apa?"

Wajah Jeanne merah mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan menarik nafasnya perlahan, sungguh! Walau dia tidak bisa lelah dalam tubuh Undead, pikirannya sudah cukup lelah memikirkan ini.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu dengan membuka portal menuju benteng Vergo. Kebetulan kita juga mendapatkan Quest berhubungan."

Jeanne yang mendengar ucapan Naruto sedikit kecewa, dia kira dia akan diemmm yah itulah. Tapi ternyata Naruto hanya ingin meminta bantuannya membuka portal. Jeanne menenangkan dirinya dan bersikap normal.

"Hmm mengingat Event itu akan berlangsung sebentar lagi. Maka sudah wajar jika kita lebih baik memakai teleportasi. Baiklah! Kita akan berangkat."

Jeanne memutar benderanya untuk memulai menggunakan teleportasi, Tapi Naruto menggenggam tangan Jeanne dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jeanne yang mendapati tingkah Naruto memiringkan kepalanya polos.

"Kita tidak akan kesana sendiri. Ikut aku, aku akan membawa 1 makhluk bersama menuju benteng Vergo."

"Umm baiklah."

Jeanne kemudian berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, meninggalkan hutan yang sepi dan bahkan tidak ada kehidupan selain dengan tumbuhan hijau yang segar.

.

.

"Woahh! Jadi ini Dungeonmu."

Jeanne menatap takjub kearah ruangan yang merupakan inti dari dungeon milik Naruto. Jeanne mengelilingi setiap pilar yang ada dan tertawa senang, menurutnya pilar bercorak unik ini akan hebat jika berada diluar dan terkena cahaya matahari.

Naruto yang melihat tingkahnya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia terlihat imut juga saat seperti itu. Naruto duduk disinggasananya dan memasang wajah tersenyum melihat Jeanne yang berlari kearahnya dengan senang.

"Jadi dimana makhluk yang kau bawa, Naruto – Kun?"

"Hehehehe tunggu saja. Kau kemarilah!"

Naruto menyuruh Jeanne kemari dan segera Jeanne naik tangga dan berada di depan Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada ap- wwhhhhaahhh!"

Jeanne menjerit ketika Naruto menarik tangannya dan saat dia akan terjatuh menabrak tubuh Naruto..., mereka berdua menghilang dalam serpihan aura merah.

.

Depan Dungeon

.

Swush

"Huh! Sudah aku duga cincin ini akan berguna suatu saat."

Bruk

"Aduh!"

Naruto menatap kearah belakang dan melihat Jeanne yang terjatuh akibat saat pertama kali dia berteleportasi menggunakan Dungeon Ring ditarik oleh Naruto. Jeanne bangkit dan menatap sebal kearah Naruto dan dibalas oleh tawa garing.

"Ught! Dasar, Naruto – kun No Baka! Aku memasang rasa sakit 50% tahu."

"hehehehehe maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak sabar menggunakan cincin ini."

Naruto menunjukan cincin merah yang ada ditangan kanannya. Cincing seharga 100 Gold yang bisa digunakan untuk berpindah didalam dungeon secara instan. Selama tempat yang dituju dan tempat pertama adalah dungeon teleportasi dapat digunakan dengan cincin ini.

"Hmp!"

Jeanne memalingkan wajahnya dan marah kepada Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto menjadi keringat jatuh. Sifatnya sama seperti adiknya saat masuk mode penurut, maa itu lebih baik dari pada dihajar sih.

"Ught, ayolah jangan marah seperti itu. Kita akan berperang nanti."

"Hmp!"

Jeanne kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan membuat Naruto frustasi. Ini sudah saatnya dia menuju tebing dan pasti EvilEye sudah menunggunya, jika terlambat maka dia akan dihukum oleh gadis M itu dengan sadis.

"Ck! Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini."

Naruto berjalan menuju Jeanne dan dengan segera menggendongnya dibahu seperti beras. Tak memperdulikan teriakan dari Jeanne, Naruto melompat diudara menggunakan aura dan melesat menuju tebing besar.

"Ught."

Jeanne menghentikan aksi berontaknya dan hanya pasrah saja digendong seperti ini. Jeanne bersedekap dada dan menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut karena ngambek. Entah kenapa saat bersama dengan Naruto, Jeanne selalu bersikap seperti ini saat kesal.

"Hup! Sudah sampai. Hahahaha maafkan aku Evileye. Aku ada sedikit masalah."

"Huh! Kau berpisah denganku baru beberapa hari dan sudah mendapatkan perempuan baru."

"Woy! Jaga ucapanmu itu. Kau bisa membuat kesalah pahaman disini, dia adalah orang yang akan membantumu melakukan teleportasi. Namanya adalah jeanne, kau sudah tahu kalau dia bergabung dengan Guild."

Jeanne yang mendengar percakapan Naruto dengen seseorang mengeryitkan dahinya, dia merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman ketika mendengar percakapan mereka. Apakah mereka berpacarah? Ught itu sangat tidak bagus.

Naruto segera menurunkan Jeanne dari bahunya dan ketika itu juga, jeanne membalikkan badannya dan hanya bisa membeku ditempat. Pada saat itu, hanya sebuah kata yang terlintas di ddalam pikirannya yang blank.

'Angel!'

Sosok perempuan cantik yang mengenakan jubah sihir berwarna putih yang menutup tubuhnya menimpa pekaian penyihir yang tertutup yang didominasi warna putih dengan garis – garis biru yang indah. Ditangan kanannya terlihat Staff sepanjang 160 cm dengan ujungnya adalah kepingan es berkilau.

Dengan wajah yang cantik dan mata yang bersinar polos penuh dengan keingin tahuan dan senyum yang menawan. Sosok didepan Jeanne benar – benar bisa disebut dengan sosok malaikat yang turun kebumi.

Sesaat Jeanne menjadi teringat dengan sosok temannya yang sudah meninggal. Wajahnya terlihat tak kalah dengan sosok perempuan didepannya, jika mereka berdua berdampingan mungkin tidak ada yang bisa menilai siapa yang tercantik diantara mereka.

"Hai, Namaku EvilEye. Kau sudah mengenalku sebagai Wakil Guild Master dari Supreme Warrior. Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

EvilEye mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Jeanne dan membuat lamunan Jeanne hancur. Segera Jeanne menerima uluran tangan EvilEye dan merasakan tangan yang sangat lembut layaknya kain sutra terbaik dan terlembut didunia.

"Se – senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Hihihihi kau sangat imut! Kita akan segera akrab jika seperti ini."

Naruto yang melihat sikap EvilEye yang berubah terlihat tersenyum maklum, EvilEye memang memiliki sikap yang unik. Dia terkadang akan bersikap seperti gadis galak saat bertemu dengan Naruto(Tsudere) dan akan menjadi seperti gadis normal saat bertemu dengan gadis lain yang dia anggap imut dan baik.

Tapi EvilEye akan bersikap datar selain dengan 2 kondisi itu, wajahnya akan berubah menjadi tembok cina yang tidak bisa dihancurkan. Ngomong – ngomong, Naruto jadi ingat tentang Ramessum yang dia pesan untuk menjadi senjata Guild keHerman dan Alexander.

'Hmm semoga saat Guild War sudah bisa digunakan. Itu akan berguna pada saat tertentu.'

.

Guardian Heaven City, daerah terlarang bagian barat.

.

Tang Tang Tang Tang

Suara dentangan dan seretan batu terdengar dari bagian bawah tanah yang berada diarea barat yang dilarang dikunjungi ataupun ditempati dikota Guardian Heaven. Jika kalian melihatnya maka kalian akan sangat terkejud.

Dibagian bawah tanah terdapat ribuan pekerja yang terdiri dari para bandit NPC yang diseret untuk menjalani kerja paksa! Tubuh mereka yang hanya dibalut kain seadanya terlihat kotor dan dengan wajah tersiksa terus melanjutkan kerja.

Mereka memecah mineral, menyeret mineral, menata mineral, dan menuangkan perekat khusus untuk merekatkan bagian – bagian mineral berwarna emas yang membentuk puluhan Kompleks kuil kuno ala mesir.

Pilar – pilar tinggi yang berukiran relief aksara sihir terlihat dipoles dengan hati – hati oleh orang – orang berjubah hitam yang memegang sebuah kertas kuno. Mereka terlihat begitu serius mengerjakan pekerjaan dan fokus dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Kheh! Sekarang kita tinggal membangun sistem benteng sihir dan Aula intinya saja. Dengan begitu Ramssum atas petunjuk yang diberikan Naruto akan segera selesai dan akan menadi benteng berjalan."

"Huh! Aku tak menyangka bahwa Kinpika dan _Little Ice_ akan menemukan harta karun selayak ini."

"Kau tak tahu berapa banyak petualangan yang dia hadapi untuk mencapai tahap ini. Dia sangat kuat saat ini, dan aku bahkan ragu ada orang yang bisa melawannya satu – lawan satu."

"Itu karena perlengkapan yang dia miliki dan teknik bertarungnya bukan? Dia adalah orang paling mengerikan yang pernah aku kenal. Untung aku ikut dengannya, jadi saat Guild War tidak perlu bertarung melawannya."

2 orang dengan tinggi berbeda dan sedang menatap rekontruksi gila didepan, tertawa dengan keras. Dua makhluk yang merupakan manusia berotot tebal dan Dwarf pendek berjenggot panjang itu menghentikan tawa mereka sejenak.

"Apakah kau pikir ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang bisa menjadi tandingan [Hanging Garden Of Babylon] milik wanita racun itu?"

Sosok berotot terlihat terdiam sebentar, wajahnya menerawang saat Guild War yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dimana sosok pemenang utama Guild War adalah Guild _[Apocrypha]_. Guild gila yang memiliki senjata benteng berjalan.

Mereka dengan gila menggempur setiap musuh dalam setiap babak peperangan dan memenangkannya dengan mudah, ada suatu ketika musuh bisa masuk kedalam tapi langsung dihabisi oleh pasukan Undead.

"Hmp! Jika meriam _[Dendera Electric Bulb]_ berhasil dibangun, benteng mereka hanya akan menjadi rongsokan terbang. Kita hanya harus membuat efisiensi mekanime benteng, Nikola Tesla dan Thomas Alva Edison akan mengurusnya dan aku pastikan apapun itu tak akan mampu menembus benteng."

"Hmmm aku hanya ingin memikirkan seandainya benteng ditembus saja. Tapi sepertinya itu juga akan sia – sia. _[Legend Alchemist : Archimedes]_ akan mengurus pembentukan _[The Spinx Of Abu el-Hol]_ dalam jumlah besar."

"Wahahahahaha kau benar sekali! Apalagi yang _[Spinx Wehem-Mesut]_. Archimedes memang tidak setengah – setangah melakukan sesuatu saat diberikan bahan – bahan bagus dari _Little Ice_."

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**-:-Mad Gamer : Way Of Undead Knight-:-**

 **-:-Mad Gamer-:-**

 **-:-By-:-**

 **-:-Author Lang0874-:-**

 **-:-Inspirasi cerita dari sosok - sosok hebat dibawah ini-:-**

 **-:-Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto-:-**

 **-:-Legendary Moonlight Sculptor ; Nam Hee-Sung-:-**

 **-:-Hight School DxD ; Ichie Ishibumi-:-**

 **-:-Guardian Land ; Author Enyong-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

Blar Duar

"Fire Ball!" "Golden Sword!" "Immortal Pain!" "Heal!"

"Kezekli Bey!"

Tsiu Tsiu Tsiu

Benda hitam runcing merambat dengan cepat diatas tanah dan dengan telak mengenai puluhan Undead. Sosok berjubah yang mengeluarkan skill tipe penusuk itu dengan lincah bergerak menggunakan Fly sebagai ciri khas Vampire.

Slash

Tebasan pedang dari Demon Warrior Rank F melesat dari samping mengincar leher, tapi batang hitam runcing muncul menghentikan laju pedang. Vampire berambut putih itu segera menusukkan tombaknya kearah demon Warrior hingga puluhan batang hitam runcing keluar dari tubuh Demon Warrior.

Bruk

"ini tidak ada habis – habisnya!"

Vampire itu terlihat menggerutu sesekali walau saat ini dia sedang dikepung dari berbagai arah oleh para sebagian tubuhnya dengan jubah, Vampire itu mengeluarkan skill dan membuka kembali jubahnya.

Cit Cit Cit

Suara ratusan kelelawar Vampire meledak dari jubah yang tersingkap dan mengaburkan pandangan para demon sejenak. Tapi itu semua sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka terbunuh akibat puluhan tombak hitam runcing keluar dari tanah menembus tubuh mereka.

Vampire yang baru saja mengalahkan puluhan demon dengan santai segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah sekitar dan melihat bagaimana sengitnya pertempuran antara Manusia, Monster Vs Demon.

Total ada 1 juta lebih demon menyerang benteng Vergo dengan dipimpin oleh 10 Demon Lord. Seharusnya itu cukup untuk meratakan benteng Vergo, tapi ras monster sangat gigih dan bantuan dari berbagai Guild manusia menambah kekuatan untuk meratakan para demon.

Tapi tetap saja, jika seperti ini terus maka ras monster akan kehilangan kekuatannya secara signifikan. Ras monster memiliki pinalti terbesar saat terbunuh yang berupa kembali keRank terendah. Ini lebih berat dari ras manusia yang hanya penurunan level dan kemampuan.

Ras monster bisa kehilangan seluruh level dan skillnya jika mereka mati sekali saja, tapi jelas kekuatan ras monster jauh berada diatas ras manusia. Daannn~ setiap ada kekuatan pasti ada esiko atau syaratnya.

Jrash

Kepala seorang demon segera terlepas dari tempatnya berada karena tebasan tombak hitam kebanggaannya. Vampire itu segera melompat-melayang kebelakang dan menuju keatas benteng. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka Guild Chat.

Mata Vampire itu membaca setiap bait kata yang ada didepannya dan tersenyum tipis. Tampaknya sekarang para demon itu akan mati, Guild Master gila itu telah tiba bersama 2 orang berkekuatan besar yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

Dzing

Pilar cahaya biru meledak diarea tangah pertempuran yang dipenuhi demon. Segera tanah sekitar berubah menjadi es dan para demon yang terkena cahaya lenyap tak berbekas! Dari pilar cahaya itu, 4 sosok makhluk keluar dengan gagah dan mengguncang medan perang.

-Grooaarrr!

"Death Wings!"

Suara pekikan terdengar dari penjuru medan perang, mereka panik karena menganggap Death Wings akan membantu para demon. Tapi Death Wings malah melesat kearah pemimpin demon dan bertarung dengan mereka.

Para pengguna terkejud melihat Death Wings ternyata membantu mereka, tapi dengan segera keterkejutan mereka langsung pulih akibat sihir es yang terbang kesegala arah dan membekukan apa saja.

EvilEye yang melihat hasil karyanya mendengus sembong, sihir barusan yang mampu membinasakan puluhan pasukan hanyalah sihir tingkat menengah miliknya. Bisa dibayangkan jika dia mengeluarkan sihir tingkat tinggi sebarapa banyak korbannya.

Naruto terlihat berubah menjadi Undead kembali dan dengan gila menerobos kearah para demon. 2 pedang merah besar dikedua tangannya bergerak dengan lincah membelah musuh dengan ayunan secepat kilat dan setenang air mengalir.

Kecepatan dan komposisi gerak beserta kekuatan itu menghasilkan tarian warna merah emas yang tercipta akibat balutan aura dari skill milik Naruto. Jeanne tidak melesat dengan sembrono dan lebih kepada perlindungan terhadap EvilEye.

Bagaimanapun juga EvilEye adalah seorang Magic Caster, jika sampai dia dipukul beberapa kali oleh demon, habislah riwayatnya. Jadi Jeanne akan menjaganya dengan sekuat tenaga, lagi pula kelas miliknya adalah _Holy Guardian_.

Kelas pahlawan yang membuatnya bisa mengaluarkan beragam teknik bertahan dalam segala hal. Bahkan dia dapat melihat bagaimana cara menyerang lawan dan menghindari serangan lawan dari setiap garis yang muncul dipandangannya.

Bisa dibilang kalas ini membuat Jeanne dapat memprediksi jalur serangan dan cara menyerang titik lemah lawan secara akurat. Bahkan dia dengan skill miliknya dapat kebal terhadap segala jenis serangan tipe magic!

Swush

Bendera berlambang pahlawan yang dijahit dengan benang berwarna emas berkibar dengan megah dalam cahaya emas menghalau lesatan sihir dari Demon Lord yang lolos dari kejaran Death Wings.

"Cheh! Dasar demon jelek. Matilah! [Frost Magic : Ice Lance]!"

10 tombak es muncul disekeliling EvilEye dan melesat kearah demon Lord. Mencoba menghindar dengan terbang kesegala arah, demon lord harus pasrah terkena serangan karena setiap tombak itu mengikutinya terus layaknya peluru kendali.

Tepat pada saat demon lord itu akan jatuh ketanah, tangan tulang yang terbuat dari aura muncul membawa pedang energi yang lebih seperti tongkat pendek lancip. Senjata dari Aura itu segera menghantam demon lord dan menjadikannya bubur daging.

Walau jelas demon lord kuat, nyatanya nyawa miliknya sudah dikondisi kurang baik akibat beberapa serangan Death Wings. Jadi dengan 2 serangan `sederhana` seperti itu, sudah cukup untuk demon lord terbaring pada istirahat abadi.

Naruto yang melihat sasaran besar berhasil didapatkan menyeringai senang. Apalagi saat melihat notifikasi tentang Poin yang dia kumpulkan beserta jumlah dia naik level, membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat.

Pedang besar dikedua tangannya terus menari dan menerobos kedepan tanpa mengalami masalah. Ini karena Naruto tak memperdulikan berbagai damage yang dia terima dan hanya tahu cara memukul lawan.

Ini adalah teknik sembrono dan sangat bodoh, tapi saat dilihat dalam – dalam. Bayangan keindahan kekuatan dan teknik tempurnya membuat kagum siapa saja. Bahkan para demon yang memiliki semangat bertarung tinggi mulai menjaga jarak.

Para pemain yang melihat Naruto ikut terjun dalam peperangan bersorak gembira seolah mereka telah mendapatkan sebotol garam gratis saat pulang kerumah. Walau beberapa dari mereka bingung bagaimana Naruto bisa sampai disini.

Tapi ada juga yang mengerti jika Naruto pasti muncul dari cahaya biru yang merupakan sihir teleportasi itu.

Peperangan mulai terbalik dengan cepat, apalagi setelah Naruto mensummon pasukan undeadnnya. Mereka-pasukan Undead dengan ganas menerjang kedepan bersama kuda hantu dan membinasakan apapun yang bisa mereka jangkau dengan pedang.

Tatapan kebencian pada kehidupan dari para Undead Knight menambah kengerian dalam hati para demon. Walau mereka terbiasa dengan para undead dineraka, mereka tak pernah melihat tatapan membunuh sekuat itu dalam tubuh Undead.

Ini semua berkat skill milik Naruto yang dapat membuka potensi penuh pasukan Knight yang dia pimpin. Membuat para Undead Knight dapat dengan mudah mengeluarkan setiap kemampuan mereka tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Death Wings yang dengan telak menghabisi puluhan ribu demon dengan nafas miliknya meraung dengan keras menyebarkan teror. Aura kematian bocor layaknya longsor salju, membuat intimidasi kepada setiap makhluk hidup lawannya.

Bahkan demon tingkat rendah langsung kejang – kejang sebelum akhirnya mati merasakan kematian yang bocor dari tubuh Death Wings. Untung para ras monster dan manusia dikategorikan sebagai sekutu. Membuat mereka tidak terkena dampak Instant Kill.

Tapi pemberitahuan bahwa mereka ketakutan menggantung didepan layar pemberitahuan dengan jelas. Vampire yang bertarung discane awal tadi segera menurunkan pasukan Vampire berjumlah 100.000 dan membanjiri para Demon.

Menghisap kering darah mereka dan membuat kekuatan para Vampire meningkat selama durasi waktu tertentu. Mantra gelap yang merupakan keahlian Vampire diledakkan bersamaan membuat para demon semakin hancur.

Beberapa demon berusaha kabur tapi, anak panak merah menghujam dari udara menembus tubuh mereka layaknya pisau terkenal membelah sepotong tipis keju. Naruto yang merupakan pelaku penyerangan itu berdiri diatas Death Wings bersama dengan EvilEye dan Jeanne.

"Situasinya akan berbalik kepada para demon jika kita tidak segera menuju bukit itu."

Naruto yang mendengar peringatan Jeanne mengerutkan dahinya yang hanya tengkorak saja.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah para demon Lord sudah binasa. Atau jangan bilang..,"

Narut o langsung memasang wajah malas ketika sesuatu dikepalanya terpikirkan. Sumpah! Dia sangat benci jika apa yang ada dikepalanya benar – benar terjadi saat ini. Tapi untungnya EvilEye yang mengetahui apa isi pikiran Naruto menggeleng.

Ini tentu saja membuat Naruto sangat lega. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak lega ketika firasatmu tentang jatuhnya meteor sihir dimedan perang ini salah? Hanya orang tidak waras yang bersyukur meteor sihir disummon kesini.

"Bukan **Flame Meteor**. Ini lebih terasa gelap, seperti sebuah jurang dalam dan kalau buku yang dulu aku baca dari sensei tidak salah maka ini adalah teknik Summon Undead tingkat atas."

Dush

" **Undead Summon : Abbsy Knight!** "

Gumam EvilEye sambil menatap pilar energi gelap yang menguar dahsyat. Naruto terlihat diam sejenak mengamati pilar energi gelap itu dan merasakan hawa tidak menyenangkan datang.

-Kau seharusnya tahu apa ini, Azi Dahaka.

-Benar, Tuanku! Ini adalah teknik pemanggilan Undead tingkat atas yang mampu memanggil ksatria jurang Neraka dalam pertempuran. Kekuatan satu dari mereka setara dengan naga dewasa, saya bisa mengalahkan mereka tapi kerusakannya akan parah mengingat banyaknya nyawa yang bisa dia hidupkan disini.

-Hmm jadi begitu! Apakah ini tidak bisa dihentikan?

Azi Dahaka atau bisa dipanggil Death Wings diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala naganya. Pilar pemanggil telah terlihat, mustahil membatalkan mantranya. Dan dilihat dari besarnya energi ini seharusnya akan ada 2 Ksatria jurang akan muncul.

"Sialan! Ini benar – benar Event yang menyenangkan!"

Naruto berteriak dengan girang hingga membuat Jeanne dan EvilEye terkejud. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jeanne dan EvilEye, Naruto segera mengganti senjatanya dengan Sword Of Rupture.

"Satte Ikuzo!"

Mendengar intruksi tuannya, Azi Dahaka menerjang kedepan dengan ganas. Raungan perang khas naga mengaum bersamaan dengan aura teror naga yang mengguncang makhluk hidup lemah menuju kematian Instant.

Pilar cahaya gelap itu segera mengecil dengan cepat dan menampakkan pemandangan 2 buah makhluk Undead setinggi 3 meter tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun. Ditangan kanan mereka terlihat jelas sebuah tombak hitam panjang.

Naruto memasang wajah beringas dikepala tengkoraknya dan segera aura emas menguar dari tubuhnya seperti gejolak api. EvilEye yang melihatnya dengan cekatan mengeluarkan serangan bola es super dingin sebagai pembuka.

Dash

Mata EvilEye melebar ketika sihir tingkat atas miliknya dihempaskan hanya dengan ayunan tongkat ringan. Naruto semakin melebarkan seringainya ketika melihat papan pemberitahuan yang memberitahukan bahwa sosok didepannya bukanlah lawannya.

Kekuatan 2 makhluk itu berada diranah yang belum bisa dijangkau oleh Naruto. Tapi ini adalah sebuah tantangan yang selama ini dicari oleh Naruto! Sebuah duel antara makhluk kuat. Bukannya melawan pasukan lemah dan mati kehabisan tenaga.

"Horyaaa!"

Blar

Bukit terbelah ketika leser hitam melesat dari moncong Azi Dahaka menuju 2 ksatria jurang. Naruto segera melompat kearah kiri bersama dengan Jeanne dan EvilEye meninggalkan Azi Dahaka yang menghadapi 1 ksatria jurang sendirian.

Blar

Brak

Tendangan keras yang hanya menghasilkan damage menyedihkan diluncurkan oleh Naruto ketika tebasannya berhasil ditahan dengan mudah layaknya menahan serangan anak kecil.

"Wahai ibu pelindung alam semesta! Lindungilah aku melawan kegelapan dunia!"

Sring

Cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari tubuh Jeanne yang masih melayang diudara dan jatuh keatas tanah. Skill pertahanan yang empuh melawan damage Undead! Sekarang segala jenis serangan yang menembus pertahanannya akan berkurang 50%.

"Kau berjaga saja dibelakang!"

Tak memperdulikan protes dari Jeanne, Naruto melesat kebelakang dibantu dengan lesatan sihir es EvilEye. Ksatria Jurang segera menghempaskan setiap sihir yang dilontarkan EvilEye dengan mudah, tapi itu membuat pandangannya tertutup sesaat.

Slash

Dash

Serangan telak bersarang dikepala tengkorak tak berarmor-menembus pertahanan ulet miliknya dan meledakkan kepalanya dengan mudah. Sword Of Rupture segera meledakkan kemampuannya dalam menembus 100% pertahanan lawan.

Tak berhenti, Naruto segera melakukan serangkaian kombo yang meledakkan tulang tangan kanan -pergelangan tangan atas- hingga membuat senjatanya terjatuh. Tapi Naruto segera terpental kebelakang membentuk lintasan parabola dan jatuh menghancurkan tanah.

Ini adalah tendangan tunggal dari Ksatria Jurang!

Blar

 **{Kamu kehilangan 10% Hp!}**

"Khuahahahahaha! beberapa pukulan lagi dan aku akan tamat. Benar benar hebat!"

Naruto tertawa dengan gila dan mencoba bangkit walau beberapa tulangnya hancur. Ksatria Jurang segera menghilang dari tampatnya dan muncul dihadapan Naruto yang sedang berusaha berdiri. EvilEye dan Jeanne terlihat panik berusaha membantu tapi gerakan mereka terlalu lamban.

- **Matilah!**

"Kheh! Kau lengah."

Brak

Lengan berarmor yang terbuat dari Aura menghantam Ksatria Jurang hingga membuat Ksatria Jurang terpental dan menabrak batu besar hingga hancur lebur. Naruto berdiri dengan tegak dan aura miliknya mulai meninggi.

Aura miliknya berubah menjadi manusia berarmor setengah badan yang membawa Cross Bow besar.

"Bekukan area ini!"

"Frost Divine Magic : Land Of Nilfheim!"

Swoshh

Aura dingin menyebar dengan cepat hingga membuat tanah menjadi beku. Bahkan udara dalam jarak 10 cm diatas tanah berubah menjadi balok es. Naruto yang melihatnya segera menarik Cress Bow dan membidik Ksatria Jurang yang badannya menjadi es karena tertimbun reruntuhan batu.

Dsiu Blar Dsiu Blar Dsiu Blar

Lesatan panah rakasasa dalam jumlah mencengangkan keluar dari senjata aura hingga menembus udara dan meledakkan tempat Ksatria Jurang berada.

"Tak ada hasil yang memuaskan! Benar – benar kelas boss yang kuat."

Gumam Naruto pelan ketika melihat serangannya hanya menimbulkan damage kecil kepada ksatria jurang. Pedang tidak akan bisa ofektir terhadap Undead, hanya benda timpul yang efektif terhadapn Undead sekelas ini.

Kalau bukan senjata tumpul, sihir suci juga bisa digunakan untuk menorehkan luka parah terhadap Ksatria Jurang.

Blar

Ksatria jurang menggeram pelan merasakan berbagai Damage yang terkumpul dari serangan anak panah dan juga sihir es. Jeanne tidak mengeluarkan serangan karena dia hanya bisa menyerang menggunakan serangan jarak dekat.

Serangan jarak jauhnya hanyalah skill khususnya, tapi jika dia menggunakannya sekarang. Damage kekuatan tempur akan berkurang, lebih baik menyimpannya sebagai kartu as atau menemukan Priest dilautan peperangan saat ini.

Naruto dengan cekatan melakukan Guild Chat dan menghubungi FriedChiken agar mencari Priest atau Paladin kuat agar bisa membantu mengalahkan monster kelas bos yang memiliki kekuatan tak terbayangkan didepannya.

Blar

"Sial! Dia menuju medan perang."

Naruto berteriak marah ketika melihat Ksatria Jurang menuju medan perang. Rencananya adalah menahan Ksatria jurang agar tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan khusus miliknya. Kemampuan super bernama Dark Rule!

Kemampuan yang mampu membuat tanah tercemar kegelapan dan kebangkitan Undead tanpa batas dari tanah penuh darah peperangan. Sudah tak terhitung kematian akibat perebutan benteng Vergo. Jika semua itu dibangkitkan, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Developer Bajingan!"

Naruto mengumpat dan segera berlari kearah Jeanne dan EvilEye. Menarik mereka keatas bahunya, Naruto melompat keatas dengan keras meninggalkan tanah beku dengan radius 5 Km lebih. Mantra super yang mampu mengubah medan dalam sekejap dan dengan efek permanent.

.

Medan perang terlihat mulai stabil ketika para demon mulai lenyap setelah adanya pilar gelap. Sorak sorai memenuhi medan perang didepan benteng Vergo, tapi sosok Vampire berambut putih membuat kehebohan dengan berteriak keras diatas benteng.

"Para Priest! Jika ada Priest segera berlindung diatas benteng. Abbsy Knight akan segera datang akibat pilar hitam tadi. Cepat buat posisi tempur!"

Medan perang menjadi heboh sesaat sebelum akhirnya mulai stabil dan membentuk posisi bertahan didepan benteng. Para Priest segera mendaki benteng dan memasang posisi siaga. Tak ada yang mempertanyakan kebenaran teriakannya.

Hal ini karena yang meneriakkannya adalah Dracul! Sosok pendiri kota monster yang ada dibalik tembok hitam kokoh yang disebut Benteng Vergo.

 **-Grooaaarrr!**

Blar

Teriakan mengerikan menggema dari langit dan segera sosok beraura hitam kelam menabrak tanah hingga menimbulkan cekungan besar. Para pengguna yang melihat kejadian mengerikan itu langsung menjadi horor.

Hei! Makhluk itu baru saja jatuh dari langit dan saat mendarat membuat kawah selebar 20 meter! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat kekuatan segila itu, tak pernah terbayangkan ada kekuatan sebesar itu.

 **-Grrr Dark Ru-Immortal Prison!**

Cekrak

Abbsy Knight tidak bisa meneruskan skillnya ketika seluruh tubuhnya ditutup oleh es berbentuk segi enam sempurna. Pelaku penyerangan itu terlihat bersorak sejenak diatas bahu Naruto yang masih melompat menuju barisan para pengguna.

Brak

"Yang Benar saja!"

Naruto yang baru saja mendarat tak terlalu jauh didepan barisan para pengguna mengumpat dengan kasar dan melemparkan 2 beban dibahunya kearah barisan pengguna. Memutar tubuhnya, Naruto mengeluarkan perisai emas menahan tusukan tombak hitam.

Blarr

"Khuah!"

"Owooohhh!"

'Owoohhh gundulmu! Ini sangat berat bangsat!'

Naruto menggertakan giginya menahan tusukan tombak Abssy Knight. Bukan hanya satu tusukan, tapi puluhan tusukan! Walau serangannya lebih lemah dari yang pertama, kuantitas tusukannya sangat gila!

"Bajingan keparat! Makan ini."

Swush

Naruto melakukan gerakan super! Menggeser titik pusat grafitasinya, Naruto dengan waktu yang tepat memutar tubuhnya kesamping kanan Ksatria Jurang dan menghantamkan perisai emasnya tepat ditubuh Ksatria Jurang.

Bang

Suara dentang layaknya hacurnya baja saat 2 baja bertumbukan dengan keras terdengar ketika perisai emas yang menghantam tubuh Abssy Knight menghempaskan aura yang menumbuk Ksatria Jurang hingga menerbangkannya kesamping beberapa meter.

Para Priest yang awalnya ragu menyerang akibat adanya Naruto segera mengeluarkan serangan suci terkonsestrasi. Para pengguna Malee masih disiagakan karena meawan individu seperti itu tanpa komando akan menghasilkan kekalahan telak.

Lihat saja tanah yang terangkat dari bekas pijakan Naruto saat menahan terjangan tombak Ksatria Jurang. Ini membuktikan serangan Ksatria Jurang berada dilevel yang sangat tinggi, Naruto mencoba menghubungi Azi Dahaka dan dibalas bahwa saat ini Azi Dahaka sedang melawan para Undead ciptaan Dark Rule.

Naruto melompat kearah Ksatria jurang dan menghantamkan perisainya sekali lagi saat para Priest menyembuhkan mana mereka. Para Paladin kuat segera menerjang dengan skill mereka dan membuat Naruto melompat menghindar karena dia juga Undead.

Skill berbagai atribut memotong udara dan meremukkan tanah disekitar Ksatria Jurang. Tapi damage yang ditimbulkan masih tidak bisa digunakan hanya untuk mengurangi ¼ Hp Ksatria Jurang. Ini adalah kekuatan Rank C+ kelas Boss.

Hp Undead yang tinggi dikali 10 karena menjadi monster boss. Membuat penderitaan semakin bertambah bagi lawannya. Walaupun Naruto juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai Boss akibat dia menguasai dungeon.

Tapi efek itu hanya ada didalam Dungeon saja, jadi saat ini Hp miliknya tidak melebihi dari batas normal yang dikali 3 akibat efek kalung yang dipakainya.

"Graaaaa!"

Blar

Tanah hancur berkeping – keping saat pedang aura raksasa saling bersilangan ditahan oleh sebuah tombak hitam pekat. Naruto menggertakkan giginya dan segera membuat sebuah tangan kanan yang menyapu tubuh Ksatria Jurang.

Blar

Tapi sayangnya Ksatria Jurang menyentakkan 2 pedang aura yang dia blokir dan membuat lompatan besar menuju atas benteng. EvilEye segera menembakkan suar es hingga meledakkan ksatria jurang dilangit sebelum menaiki benteng.

Sosok paladin perempuan yang mengenakan armor putih melompat menuju pusat ledakkan Ksatria Jurang dan mengeluarkan skill super Nine Blue Dragon. Membuat 9 aura naga menerjang Ksatria Jurang dan menyeretnya puluhan meter kebelakang-menjauhi benteng.

Naruto tertegun melihat skill yang kuat itu. Tapi ekspresinya kembali normal ketika melihat lambang mawar biru diarmor bagian dada perempuan tersebut. Namanya adalah Light Princess dan pemimpin dari Guild Top Blue Rose.

 **-Dark Ru-Blar!**

Entah harus kasian atau senang, Ksatria Jurang yang akan mengeluarkan skill spesialnya harus kembali batal akibat ditindih oleh Azi Dahaka. Naruto menghela nafasnya karena kesal, kesenangan akan ketegangan dan bayangan kekalahan sirna seketika.

'Entah harus berterimakash atau sedih dengan situasi saat ini.'

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**-:-Mad Gamer : Way Of Undead Knight-:-**

 **-:-Mad Gamer-:-**

 **-:-By-:-**

 **-:-Author Lang0874-:-**

 **-:-Inspirasi cerita dari sosok - sosok hebat dibawah ini-:-**

 **-:-Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto-:-**

 **-:-Legendary Moonlight Sculptor ; Nam Hee-Sung-:-**

 **-:-Hight School DxD ; Ichie Ishibumi-:-**

 **-:-Guardian Land ; Author Enyong-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hahhh~."

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan ketika merasakan rasa manis yang mengikat dimulutnya. Mata merah menawan miliknya menatap pejalan kaki sekitar yang sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing.

Naruto saat ini sedang menikmati segelas coklat dikota kecil Kuoh, yah sesekali santai tak apakan? Apalagi dia baru saja menghadapi Ksatria Jurang yang jelas – jelas jauh diatasnya. Tapi untungnya Azi Dahaka datang membereskan mereka semua.

Drrttt Drrttt

Getaran pelan menerpa indra perasa milik Naruto dan menyadarkannya dari suasana menenangkan. Mengambil ponsel pintar disakunya, mata Naruto dengan jelas dapat melihat kontak adiknya yang menghubungi dirinya.

Slide!

"Haloha! Kakak Ganteng disini!"

-Guah! Jangan membuatku jijik seperti itu, Nii – san~!

"Oke Oke jadi ada apa kau memanggilku?"

-Ada orang yang bertamu. Salah satunya adalah Leaticia – chan dan satu lagi aku tidak tahu. Bisakah Nii – san datang kesini?

"Hmm aku akan datang dengan cepat."

Tutt

"Hahh masalah apa lagi sekarang."

Gumam Naruto pelan dan memijit kepalanya ringan. Dia tak yakin bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang disebut kunjungan ringan. Naruto merasakan ada suatu perasaan tak menyenangkan tentang sosok yang tidak dikatahui Kirin.

Naruto meminum coklat hangatnya dengan cepat dan segera memanggil pelayan. Naruto membayar apa yang dia pesan sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kearah rumahnya. Jaraknya tak terlalu jauh, jadi tak apa.

Klang

Klontang

Kaleng dipinggir jalan ditendang oleh Naruto dan dengan mudah masuk kedalam tempat sampah. Sontak hal ini membuat beberapa orang yang melihat sedikit kagum dengannya, tapi ada juga yang tidak peduli dan jalan terus.

Naruto disini bukanlah orang yang terkenal walau wajahnya muncul diTv. Ini karena orang – orang cenderung menganggap penampilan sosok Kamikaze hanyalah buatan semata untuk mencari ketenaran.

Itu tentu sebuah tuduhan yang tidak mengenakkan, tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. Toh nanti saat akan ada Turnamen Clan semua akan tahu bahwa penampilannya ini bukanlah buatan belaka. Kheh! Orang keren sepertinya memang selalu dianggap remeh dan mayoritas dibenci orang.

Mengingat mayoritas orang-terutama laki – laki iri dengan sesuatu yang berada diatas mereka, apalagi soal penampilan dan gaya. Naruto merasakan bahwa perutnya sakit karena menahan tawa memikirkan hal ini.

Hey! Apakah semuanya hanya butuh penampilan saja? Tidak! Orang tidak butuh penampilan. Didunia ini, uanglah yang dibutuhkan. Jika kalian memiliki suami yang bertampang keren tapi tidak kerja, kalian akan makan apa? Makan wajah suami?

"Huftt~."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Jika dia terus memikirkan hal ini, bisa – bisa dia akan tertawa tak berhenti ditengah trotoar. Tentu dia akan dianggap orang gila karena tertawa tanpa sebab-menurut mereka.

.

Ruang Tv, rumah Naruto.

.

Pagi hari yang indah!

Itu adalah pemikiran dari Kirin saat pertama kali bangun tidur. Tapi pemikiran itu sedikit retak karena kakaknya tidak ada dirumah, Kirin hanya menemukan catatan disamping sepiring nasi goreng spesial buatan kakaknya.

Ekhm! Sekiranya seperti ini tulisannya.

" _Halo Kirin – chan!_

 _Kakakmu ini mau keluar sebentar dan menenangkan diri. Kau tahu jika ada masalah yang terus berdatangan didalam game. Jadi aku akan bersantai menenangkan diri. Jangan lupa makan nasi goreng spesial buatanku ya~!_

 _TTD Your Handsome Brother."_

Oke, bagian akhirnya cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan ingin muntah. Tapi Kirin juga ingin pergi~, Kirin sudah lama tidak ber-berdua dengan Naruto. Ya-yah dia sudah lama tidak berdua dengan Naruto semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal! Hahahahahahaha.

Geleng – geleng!

Kirin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat dan membenamkannya pada 2 lutut yang dia tekuk keatas. Wajahnya yang memerah terlihat jelas disana. Kirin menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Tv kembali.

Disana, sebuah proyeksi gambar peperangan antara Demon dibenteng Vergo dipertunjukkan. Babak pertarungan terlihat sengit, apalagi ketika Ksatria Jurang datang mengacau. Tapi semuanya akhirnya kembali seperti semula.

Layar kemuadian berpindah pada bagian depan benteng, disana terdapat kakaknya yang didampingi oleh EvilEye, Jeanne, dan Vampire berambut putih. Para Guild Master yang datang membantu terlihat saling bertukar salam dengan 4 orang itu secara bergantian.

Sebelum akhirnya Naruto langsung to the poin mengatakan jika sebagai balas budi membantu anggota Guildnya maka pet yang dimiliki oleh para Guild yang membantu dirawat disini. Tentu saja ini merupakan tawaran yang menggiurkan!

Dengan begini sama saja biasa perawatan bulanan, keamanan, dan biaya untuk pet mereka makan akan gratis. Tapi Kirin menyadari suatu hal saat tanpa sengaja melihat senyum busuk yang terbentuk dibibir kakaknya-mengingat Naruto berubah menjadi manusia.

Kirin mengetahui jika itu hanyalah akal – akalan kakaknya saja. Pet adalah barang berharga bagi setiap pemain, jika nanti benteng Vergo diserang. Maka tidak mau para player harus membantu, mengingat pet mereka ada dibalik benteng Vergo.

Secara garis besar, kakaknya bisa dibilang adalah orang licik yang berpikiran kedepan. Bahkan Kirin yakin pemikiran ini baru muncul dipikiran kakaknya ketika bersalaman tadi.

Ding Dong

"Hmm? Ada tamu? Tidak biasa ada tamu. Apalagi masih jam sembilan seperti ini."

Kirin mengambil Remote Tv dan menekan tombol power hingga Tv langsung terbunuh. Kirin merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut sejenak sebelum akhirnya menuju pintu depan.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

.

Sebelumnya dibandara yang ada dikota Kuah-eh Kuoh maksudnya

.

Dipintu keluar pesawat, sosok tak jelas gandernya melangkah keluar bersama dengan koper hitam besar. Dibelakangnya terlihat beberapa orang yang memiliki tubuh dan tampang berbeda – beda.

Ada yang memiliki wajah garang berambut merah dan berbadan kekar, Ikemen berambut pirang panjang, Bishoujo pirang cantik, Ikemen berambut biru, loli biru imut, dan beberapa lelaki berpenampilan mencolok lainnya, bahkan ada orang tua disana.

"Hoo! Apakah ini yang namanya kota Kuoh? Tak aku sangka Guild Master ada ditempat ini."

"Jangan cerewet, Iskandar! Kau membuat orang menatap kita. Gunakan bahasa Jepang, atau kau tidak bisa bahasa jepang?"

"Hoi Hoi! Jangan menghinaku seperti itu, Altria. Perempuan kecil sepertimu lebih baik memikirkan mencari pacar. Kau akan manjadi perawan tua jika sifatmu seperti itu."

"Urusai!"

Yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi 2 orang yang entah mengapa tidak bisa akur itu. Altria yang merupakan Bishoujo pirang cantik mendengus pelan dan melangkah kedepan tanpa memperdulikan Iskandar yang tertawa mengejeknya.

"Hhahahaha eh! Woi tunggu aku!"

Iskandar-Pria merah garang besar, langsung tersadar dari tertawanya dan segera mengejar Altria yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkannya bersama dengan anggota Guild lain. Mereka adalah anggota Guild Supreme Warrior dan akan menginap disini karena suatu alasan.

.

Waktu sekarang, rumah Naruto

.

"Jadi kenapa kau kesini, Riser."

"Hoo dinginnya~."

Sosok Ikemen berambut pirang terlihat memasang wajah main – main ketika menghadapi nada tajam dari Naruto yang memasang wajah malas yang sengaja dia pasang. Merepotkan menunjukan emosi marah didepan orang menjengkelkan didepannya.

Riser Phoenix, merupakan anak dari penguasa besar dikota Kuoh. Dia memegang kendali besar atas kota ini dan beberapa aset didalamnya. Jadi berurusan dengannya merupakan hal buruk. Well itu jika Naruto sendiri, jika dia meminta bantuan `dia`, habislah Phoenix didepannya ini.

Tapi walaupun begitu, konflik harus dihindari seminimal mungkin. Tapi jika tidak bisa maka tabrak sampai berhenti saja. Walau mati setidaknya itu akan berhenti setelah mati, daann~ kenapa aku menjelaskan ini? Hmm entahlah, Back To Story~~~!

Posisi saat ini mereka berada diruang tamu, dengan Naruto dan Kirin duduk berdampingan. Didepan mereka terlihat sosok Riser dengan wajah menjengkelkan yang duduk bersama dengan Leaticia. Jelas wajah Leaticia menunjukan ketidak nyamanan.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Naruto – san."

"Langsung saja, dan segera pergi."

Naruto menjawab singkat sambil memakan cemilan, membuat Riser yang tadinya mengeluarkan nada mengejek diakhir ucapannya menggeram pelan sebelum akhirnya menenangkan dirinya kembali. Sepertinya orang didepannya bukan tipe pemarah.

"Aku dengar anda adalah pacar dari Leaticia – Chan."

"Hmm?"

Naruto menyembunyikan emosinya dengan sempurna dan menatap kearah Leaticia yang menatapnya dengan wajah memohon. Kirin yang mendengarnya terlihat tak sebaik Naruto dan terkejud, tapi langsung diam saat Naruto menepuk tangannya yang ada diatas paha.

"Aku ingin membuat taru-Ditolak!"

"Dengar-Ditolak!"

Brak

"Jika kau tidak melakukannya aku akan menggusur Pantu Asuhan."

Riser yang emosi menggebrak meja dan menarik kerah Naruto yang membuat Kirin terkejud. Leaticia terlihat berusaha melerai tapi tidak berani dan mempercayakan semuanya pada Naruto untuk ini. Memang egois, tapi dia tidak mau dijadikan pacar manusia sableng ini.

"Jadi kau ingin bertaruh denganku dan menjadikan Leaticia sebagai piala kemanangan begitu!"

Brak

"Jangan bercanda, Bocah!"

Riser langsung terjengkang kebelakang saat kepala Naruto diadu dengan kepalanya hingga membuat cengkramannya terlepas dan terduduk kembali. Naruto menghentakkan satu kaki kanannya keatas meja dengan keras dan menatap Riser dengan rendah.

"Aku tidak suka taruhan rendahan seperti ini. Tapi jika itu tidak terjadi maka Panti akan dihancurkan bukan? Bagaimana taruhannya?"

"Nii – san!"

Naruto tak memperdulkan teriakan protes dari Kirin dan masih menatap Riser yang menatapnya dengan marah sejenak sebelum entah mengapa menjadi menyeringai. Hati Naruto entah mengapa menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"Aku mendengar bahwa kau sudah memainkan WorldLight. Aku yakin kau sudah bergabung dengan Guild."

"Apakah kau menantangku dalam Turnamen Guild?"

"Hahahahahah!"

Riser tertawa pelan dan membersihkan dahinya yang berdarah sedikit menggunakan sapu tangan. Layaknya bangsawan, Riser menyapunya dengan elegan dan baik hingga dalam satu kali usap tak meninggalkan noda darah sama sekali.

"Benar! Di babak pertama Turnamen akan ada Guild War. Aku tak yakin kau mengetahui ini, jadi akan aku jelaskan saja."

Riser terenyum merendahkan kepada Naruto tanpa memperdulikan helaan nafas lega dari Kirin. Dia terlihat lega mengingat apa yang diucapkan oleh Riser sama seperti surga ditelinganya. Hell! Guild Supreme Warrior ukanlah Guild kacangan.

Menurut cerita kakaknya, masing – masing anggotanya bukanlah anggota biasa. Mereka memiliki berbagai pemikiran dan kecakapan tingkat atas dalam berbagai bidang! Ada yang memiliki ras Lich dan bahkan Hight Elf.

Apalagi dengan adanya manusia yang kata kakaknya memiliki kemampuan setara dengan perang besar. Ini dikatakan sekuat perang besar karena mengkomando puluhan ribu pasukan, dan ini ada 6 orang totalnya.

Bahkan kakaknya pernah mengatakan ada seseorang yang lebih kuat dari Perang Besar 6 orang itu. Dia adalah EvilEye yang kata kakaknya memiliki skill yang mampu membuatnya secara sementara dikuasai sesosok Sage yang dulunya memerintah daratan.

"Tepat tadi pukul 3, ada pengumuman bahwa turnamen dipercepat dan akan diadakan dikota Kuoh. Setelah itu, aku yang merupakan Guild Master mendapatkan pesan yang menyatakan aku boleh memilih Guild mana yang akan kami lawan."

Naruto dan Kirin terlihat terkejud menyadara fakta bahwa Guild War akan segera dilaksanakan dikota ini. What The Hell! Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi, oke mungkin kota ini cukup menarik dengan adanya objek wisata, tapi dimana Turnamen akan dilaksanakan?

"Tentu saja dengan persetu juan Guild yang aku tantang~!"

Tambah Riser dengan nada main – main dan memasukkan sapu tangannya pada jas rapi yang dia pakai saat ini. Riser mencoba memeluk Leaticia, tapi sebuah lengan menarik kerah belakangnya dan dengan kekuatan gila melemparkannya keluar pintu.

"Guahk! Kau akan menyesali semua ini, Naruto!"

"Hmm Jika aku menang akan aku hancurkan wajahmu itu sampai serpihan kecil. Nama Guildku adalah Supreme Warrior. Aku tunggu tantanganmu, Warrior!"

Naruto tersenyum miring dengan mengerikan, membuat Riser yang melihatnya menggertakkan gigi sejenak sebelum akhirnya memaksakan diri menenangkan diri. Dalam hal fisik dia kalah jauh, tapi akan dilihat bagaimana saat turnamen nanti.

"Turnamen akan dilaksanakan diStadion Imperium ditengah kota. Stadion ini akan dibuka bersamaan dengan digunakan sebagai tempat Turnamen, ringkasnya pembukaan Stadion akan dilakukan dengan Turnamen. Jangan sampai melarikan diri."

Naruto mendengus pelan mendengar profokasi Riser yang berjalan keluar menuju mobil mewah miliknya. Naruto berdiri didepan pintu dan bersedekap dada, wajahnya terlihat mengerikan karena emosi yang ada didalam hatinya.

"Sebuah mimpi indah akan hancur saat pemimpi itu bangun! Jangan menyesali apa yang menjadi keputusanmu melawan kami, Supreme Warrior."

Riser yang akan memasuki mobil berhenti dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Akan aku pastikan Guildmu itu terbakar dalam api Phoenix! Kalian akan hancur dibawah sayap Eternal Fire."

Naruto tersentak pelan dan membuat Riser tertawa kecil. Sudah sewajarnya merasakan takut dengan Phoenix yang agung batin Riser. Karakternya adalah Phoenix Rank F+! Kekuatan AOEnya sudah tak bisa diragukan lagi.

Swumm

Mesin halus mobil mewah itu segera bergerak dengan mulus meninggalkan Naruto yang menunduk didepan pintu. Bahunya terlihat bergetar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya masuk kerumah dan menutup pintunya.

"Ghuahahahahahahahaha!"

.

"Ghuahahahahahahahaha!"

Naruto tertawa dengan keras hingga membuat Kirin dan Leaticia bingung, mereka berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menanyakan apa ada yang lucu. Tapi Naruto tak menjawab dan memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa.

"Aduh aduh! Perutku. Tak aku sangka dia adalah pemimpin dari Guild Eternal Fire itu."

"Eternal Fire!"

Leaticia memekik ketika mendengar kata Eternal Fire. Bagaimana tidak, itu adalah Guild baru yang memiliki anggota sebanyak 500.000 anggota! Dengan pemimpinnya adalah seorang Phoenixx kuat yang juga satu – satunya monster diGuild itu.

"Aku yakin Alexander akan senang mendengar ini. Aku rasa menghubunginya sekarang dan memintanya menyiapkan Conqueror Army."

"Tunggu! Kau tidak akan benar – benar melawan mereka kan?"

Leaticia dengan cepat mengucapkan kata – katanya ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia mengetahui Guild Supreme Warrior hanya memiliki sedikit pejuang saja, jika melawan pasukan sebanyak itu, tak perlu menunjukan apa yang terjadi.

Kirin menatap tak suka kearah Leaticia, walau begitu dia memakluminya. Bagaimapun Leaticia tidak tahu seberapa kuat Guild Supreme Warrior. Naruto berdiri dan menatap kearah Leaticia dengan tenang.

"Ada alasan dibalik nama Supreme Warrior. Itu adalah nama yang dipilih berdasarkan kekuatan 6 orang didalam Guild yang setara dengan perang besar."

"Perang besar?"

"Kau benar!"

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kembali dengan membawa Laptop. Naruto menyuruh 2 perempuan cantik itu duduk diruang tamu dan segera dituruti. Naruto memuka berkas berjudul `Top Secred` dan memperlihatkan puluhan baris kode.

Tangan Naruto dengan lincah mengetik dan menari diatas KeyBoard dan secara ajaib puluhan baris kode itu memecah diri menjadi beberapa data mengenai setiap orang yang ada di Supreme Warrior.

Naruto membuat daftar Top 4 Great War in Guild. Disana terdapat 6 buah wajah yang berbeda – beda. Ada sosok garang merah, Vampire yang kemarin, Hight Elf Bishoujo pirang cantik, Lich emas, Orc hitam 3 meter dengan tato mengerikan, dan Naruto dalam mode Undead.

Masing – masing stat mereka terlihat mengerikan untuk rank mereka sendiri dan membuat Leaticia merasakan jantungnya melompat dari mulut. Apalagi ketika melihat data dibawah stat yang menunjukan wilayah kekuasaan 6 orang itu.

Alexander(manusia) : Guardian-Heaven City!

Kota yang merupakan kota terbesar dan lebih mirip dengan sebuah kerajaan menengah! Kekuatan militer mereka dikatakan dapat meratakan kerajaan kecil sekali libas. Bahkan ada yang membandingkan pasukan ini dengan pasukan kerajaan Kallamore.

Kota besar ini berada tak jauh dari beneng Vergo yang melindungi kota Freedom. Kota yang dipenuhi oleh para Monster. Kota ini dibentuk dari Nol oleh Vampire dibawah ini.

FriedChiken Dracul(vampire) : Benteng Vergo, Freedom City.

Memiliki kekuasaan terhadap 200.000 Vampire dari ras Dracul yang merupakan Vampire ras yang menonjol dalam kemampuan bertarung jarak dekat. Berbeda dengan ras True Blood Clan yang cenderung pada sihir hitam dan penghisapan darah.

Arthuria Pendragon(hight elf) : Yggdrasil.

Berada diamping benteng Vergo, player ini fokus pada kemajuan pertarungan dalam berbagai jarak. Bisa menggunakan pedang dan busur. Kekuatan dan pasukannya tak bisa diremehkan. Membawahi 70.000 Elf dan 3.000 Dark Elf sebagai pasukan.

Dikatakan kekuatannya secara garis besar setara dengan ranker top dunia, tapi tidak ada bukti pasti mengingat tidak adanya bukti stat dan rank yang dicantumkan di Hall Of Fame. Tapi jelas kau tidak akan mau melawannya satu lawan satu. Yahh kecuali kau adalah Naruto yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam duel jarak dekat.

Arthuria merupakan player yang bersaing dengan Naruto dalam kekuatan karena dikalahkan dimasa lalu hingga akhirnya Arthuria bergabung didalam Guild untuk mengalahkan Naruto.

Berserker(black orc) : Blood Desert.

Berkuasa atas tanah gurun yang berbahaya! Diatas pasir merah darah yang mencekam, ratusan Magical Beast berbahaya menghuni dan berdiam diri menunggu mangsa. Tapi mereka semua sudah dibersihkan oleh sapuan pasukan gabungan dari Kallamore dan Guild Supreme Warrior.

Akibatnya wilayah ini berada ditangan Berserker yang memang sudah direncanakan begitu. Gurun ini berada disebelah utara hutan Elven yang merupakan tempat desa Yggdrasil berada. Membawahi 400.000 Orc kuat dan terus bertambah jumlahnya akibat karakteristik Orc yang cepat berkembang.

Momonga(lich) : Dataran Katze.

Dataran terkutuk yang ada disebelah barat benteng Vergo. Dulunya selalu ada pasukan Undead yang menyerang benteng Vergo, tapi setelah Clongy datang. Dataran Katze menjadi tenang dalam balutan kegelapan abadi.

Pasukan yang dipimpin kurang jelas jumlahnya, tapi bahkan Naruto harus berpikir puluhan kali untuk berperang melawannya. Satu – satunya kesempatan menang melawannya hanyalah saat dia meremehkanmu. Yah setelah kekalahannya dari Naruto dia jelas akan selalu serius selemah apapun musuhnya.

Naruto agak menyesal mengajari Lich itu berbagai trik dalam peperangan besar. Yaah dia mendapatkan berbagai manfaat juga dari itu sih, contohnya dia mendapatkan Momonga sebagai murid.

Kamikaze(Abssy Knight) : Death Knight Cave.

Ksatria Jurang yang baru saja lahir kedunia akibat gulungan perubahan dari Drop Item Ksatria Jurang. Memiliki stat tinggi dan efisiensi tinggi dalam menaklukan makhluk besar, kekuatan akan 20% lebih kuat saat melawan makhluk besar, apalagi jika Naga akan bertambah 50%.

Memiliki bawahan dalam jumlah tidak diketahui, tapi bisa dipastikan dapat memanggil 65.000 Undead Death Knight Rank F- dalam sekejab. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah sosok menakutkan dalam rantai komando Undead.

Hanya orang beruntung atau kuat yang mampu menghindari kematian melawannya.

"Mereka semua adalah player yang menguasai wilayah besar!"

"Kheh! Supreme Warrior adalah Guild yang memiliki banyak pejuang didalam jajarannya. 2 Kerajaan sekaliber Kallamore dapat diratakan jika aku mengayunkan perintah mobilisasi pasukan."

Ini bukanlah bualan omong kosong belaka. Kekuatan setiap individu pasukan Guild bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Pasukan Orc bahkan paling lemah memiliki Rank G dengan rata – rata memiliki Rank F-. Belum lagi adanya 1.000 Orc General(Rank F) 100 dan Orc King(E-).

Pasukan Alexander yang berjumlah keseluruhan-yang bisa dimobilisasi 200.000 Rank F. Elf Army 100.00 Rank F, dan tentunya kekuatan mengerikan dari undead army milik Momonga bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipertimbangkan sebelah mata.

Kekuatan Naruto memang yang terhebat dalam berbagai segi pertempuran dan strategi saat duel dengan setiap anggota Guild. Tapi dalam segi `perang besar` dia adalah yang terlemah dari yang terlemah.

Jelas kau tidak akan mau melawan 500.000 pasukan yang dikomandoi oleh 1.000 Orc general dan 100 Orc King hanya dengan kemampuan dasar tinggi dan pasukan tak lebih dari 100.000. jelas Naruto masih waras dan tidak mau melakukannya kecuali ada alasan kuat untuk tetap melawan.

"Tetaplah dijalurmu dan yakinlah! Guild Supreme Warrior akan menginjak – injak Eternal Fleme."

Dan pada hari ini Leaticia melihat sesuatu yang besar. Sosok penyayang yang dia duga sudah dia kenal baik ternyata adalah orang kejam ketika diusik ketenangannya. Layaknya naga besar yang tertidur dan saat dibangunkan akan memuntahkan lautan api yang membakar sebuah negara dalam sekejap.

"Api akan segera dipadamkan dan Supreme Warrior akan memadamkannya hanya dengan injakan kecil penuh penghinaan. Akan aku tunjukan bagaimana caraku membalas perlakuannya yang biadap itu."

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**-:-Mad Gamer : Way Of Undead Knight-:-**

 **-:-Mad Gamer-:-**

 **-:-By-:-**

 **-:-Author Lang0874-:-**

 **-:-Inspirasi cerita dari sosok - sosok hebat dibawah ini-:-**

 **-:-Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto-:-**

 **-:-Legendary Moonlight Sculptor ; Nam Hee-Sung-:-**

 **-:-Hight School DxD ; Ichie Ishibumi-:-**

 **-:-Guardian Land ; Author Enyong-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seberapa banyak lagi yang mau kau beli sebenarnya!"

Naruto mengerang frustasi melihat barang yang dia bawa semakin banyak tumpukannya. Bebannya tidak terlalu berat karena ini hanya tumpukan kain, tapi tingginya tumpukan membuat susah untuk menjaganya tetap seimbang dan tidak jatuh.

Apalagi saat ini Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian diMall terbesar dikota Kuoh. Ini karena banyaknya pakaian yang dia bawa dan beberapa gadis cantik yang bersamanya. Ada Altria, Lee Hyun, loli biru bernama Shizue Izawa, Leaticia,dan adiknya Kirin.

Sebenarnya yang berbelanja hanyalah Altria dan Lee Hyun saja karena sisanya hanya menatap sambil keringat jatuh. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berempat termasuk Naruto diseret oleh Altria dan Lee Hyun untuk berbelanja bersama.

Daannn tentunya Naruto menolak, tapi entah kenapa Lee Hyun berhasil membujuknya dengan sebuah bisikan. Akhirnya mereka berakhir disini dan dijadikan cecunguk-Naruto dan model-Shizue, Kirin, Leaticia.

"Ini cocok! Ini juga! Ini juga!"

"Hm! Tak aku sangka pakaian disini bagus. Mungkin inilah yang disebut Japanese Culture dalam berpakaian."

Gumam Lee Hyun mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Altria. Mata layaknya reptile yang berwarna emas miliknya mengambil sebuah pakaian dan melemparkannya keNaruto tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Bruk

Twitch

Perempatan tercipta diwajah Naruto yang tersembunyi didalam pakaian yang dilempar oleh Lee Hyun. Sumpah! Jika dia adalah laki – laki, Lee Hyun akan bonyok sana – sini, untungnya dia adalah perempuan dan pacarnya Naruto-_-``.

'Nasipku~!'

Batin Naruto pasrah dengan keadaannya yang diseret kesana –kemari hanya untuk membawa berbagai jenis pakaian. Sampai What The Hell! Ap-apa – apaan ini! Naruto berkeringat dingin melihat pakaian dalam yang terlempar tepat diwajahnya.

Krik krik krik

Mall semakin sepi ketika melihat adegan dimana sebuah pakaian dalam mengenai wajah Naruto. Sang pelaku yang merupakan Lee Hyun terlihat tak peduli dan menyeret Naruto menuju kasir, hingga saat gerombolan hareem itu menghilang keluar Mall.

"Fuck! Pria itu Luck Bastart! Dia dikelilingi oleh perempuan cantik dan kawai. Aku rela melakukan hal yang sama jika diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi! Apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan wajah perempuan bermata ular itu?"

"Hmm aku seperti pernah melihatnya di-Ohhh! Bukankah dia adalah penyihir es luar biasa diBenteng Vergo itu? Tapi matanya saja yang berbeda."

"Kau benar! mungkin matanya dirubah karena dia tidak nyaman dengan mata seperti itu. Tapi bukankah berarti Pria itu adalah Kamikaze!"

-Hahhh!

Heboh sudah Mall dikota Kuoh.

.

Shining Gold Pavilion

.

Shining Gold Pavilion.

Nama dari sebuah penginapan yang dikelola oleh Suzuki Satoru atau bisa dibilang adalah Momonga. Player WorldLight yang anti mainstrem karena memilih sebagai seorang Skeleton mage saat pertama kali bermain game.

Penginapan itu terlihat sangat megah karena ini baru saja selesai dibangun 1 bulan yang lalu, biasanya ruangan ini sangat ramai akibat terkenalnya kota Kuoh dalam bidang pariwisata baru – baru ini. Tapi entah mengapa saat ini penginapan terlihat sepi.

Swumm

Suara Limosin(?) mewah menderu dengan kehalusan luar biasa saat berhenti tepat didepan penginapan yang berada tak jauh dari Stadion Imperium yang 1 minggu lagi akan selesai pengerjaan dasarnya dan akan dibuka dengan turnamen game Virtual Realty terkenal.

Cklek

Pintu dibuka oleh pelayan pria dan segera 5 sosok gadis cantik dan imut keluar dari dalam mobil yang sukses membuat pelayan profesional-pembuka pintu mobil menganga dengan tidak elite. Postur yang bisa dibilang sudah dilatih hingga pofesional runtuh seketika.

Penyebabnya adalah 5 buah kecantikan dan keimutan dunia yang ada didepan matanya! Mereka berlima layaknya dewi khayangan yang turun kebumi untuk memberikan penghargaan kepada para pria didunia.

Tapi pandangannya berubah menjadi normal saat sosok pria berambut pirang bermata merah mengerikan keluar bersama dengan aura mencekamnya. Bahkan ini membuat tulang belakang Butler itu terasa direndam air es.

"Gzzz jika aku dipaksa melakukannya lagi. Aku bersumpah akan meratakan Nilfheim tanpa menyisakan satu Copperpun."

.

Naruto yang saat ini berjalan dilorong tepat dibelakang para Gadis dalam mood buruk. Ini karena dia sudah diseret – seret seperti barang kemana saja. Hey jika ingin sesuatu tinggal bilang saja jangan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Jangan mentang – mentang mereka perempuan bisa membuat mereka bisa melakukan apa saja. Mood Naruto benar – benar buruk hingga membuat wajahnya menjadi mengerikan, bahkan para pelayan langsung menyingkir saat bertemu dengannya.

Kirin yang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan menoleh kebelakang dan langsung terejud setengah mati. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi jengkel kakaknya yang bahkan tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Menandakan kakaknya saat ini benar – benar jengkel.

Sepertinya Altria dan Lee Hyun sudah keterlaluan hingga membuat kakaknya marah seperti ini. Kakaknya memang adalah orang yang santai dan tidak mudah marah, tapi jika sesuatu sudah keterlaluan seperti Riser kakaknya akan marah besar.

Kirin menebak jika Kakaknya merah karena merasa jika Altria dan Lee Hyun terlalu menganggap remeh Naruto seolah Naruto adalah pelayan. Sebuah kelakuan iseng dapat dilakukan asal dalam kategori yang standar.

Tapi bukan berarti dapat dilakukan sesuka hati. Apa lagi tadi dengan tidak sopannya Lee Hyun melemparkan pakaian dalam kewajah Naruto, tentu itu sama seperti perendahan dan penghinaan yang sejujurnya tidak sengaja tapi sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi Naruto.

Jika seperti ini kakaknya tidak akan mau berbicara sampai beberapa waktu dan kondisi `beberapa waktu` itu bisa berlangsung hingga beberapa hari bahkan minggu. Bisa gawat jika itu berlangsung saat Guild War dimulai.

Kirin memperlambat langkahnya hingga posisinya sekarang berada disamping Naruto. Mennggenggam tangan kakaknya, Kirin bisa merasakan tatapan kakaknya melunak karena terkejud dan menatapnya dengan mata tenang.

Terlihat berbeda dengan mata mengerikan yang tadi.

"Kau harus tenang, Nii – san. Lagi pula mereka sudah biasa hidup mewah, perilaku seperti ini pasti sudah biasa bagi mereka."

Kirin bisa melihat kakaknya yang menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja Lee Hyun lebih menjengkelkan dari pada saat didalam game. Aku tak tahu jika sifatnya seperti ini saat didunia nyata."

.

"Muahhhh! Itu sangat memalukan~!"

Lee Hyun dengan wajah memerah membenamkan wajahnya dibantal berwarna putih. Dia sangat malu mengingat kejadian tadi, sungguh! Dia tak mengira jika pakaian itunya akan jatuh kewajah Naruto. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lempar kearah Naruto sebelumnya.

Lee Hyun hanya mengambil pakaian secara sembarangan karena merasa gugup ditatap oleh banayak orang. Alasannya adalah karena mata miliknya yang berbeda, dia merasakan gugup dan tidak tenang karena matanya yang mirip seperti ular.

Lee Hyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan berguling hingga membuatnya menjadi terlentang dikasur. Dua tangannya yang bebas memeluk guling dengan erat dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Dia merasa tidak sopan dengan Naruto.

Perasaan bersalah menimbun didalam hatinya karena kejadian itu. Tentu dia tahu kepribadian Naruto yang tidak suka dengan perilaku seseorang yang keterlaluan dan melamaui batas seperti itu. Akan bodoh jika Lee Hyun yang merupakan pacarnya tidak tahu kepribadiannya.

Naruto itu bukanlah orang yang menjaga tata krama dengan ketat. Dia tetap bisa bercanda dengan bebas tapi tentunya dengan batasan – batasan yang wajar. Hal ini diketahui sampai tidak menyinggung perasaan orang lain.

Intinya bercanda atau sebagainya boleh asalkan dengan ketentuan tidak boleh melukai perasaan orang lain. Seperti itulah Naruto, memang sulit menjabarkan kepribadiannya, tapi secara garis besar seperti itu.

"Aku harus minta maaf."

Gumam Lee Hyun sambil duduk dipinggir kasur. Matanya terlihat mengamati pakaiannya yang dirasa kurang pantas untuk ini, dia harus menunjukan pakaian yang pantas dan perilaku yang pantas untuk meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

Tak perlu membawa hadian untuk meminta maaf kepada Naruto. Kau hanya perlu menunjukan ketulusanmu dengan tekad kuat untuk meminta maaf. Memang terdengar aneh, tapi Naruto seolah memiliki kemampuan untuk menilai ketulusan orang lain dari mata mereka yang memancarkan cahaya hati.

 _Orang bilang mata adalah jendela hati._

Begitulah yang Naruto bilang kepadanya saat dulu pernah membuat Naruto marah dan membuatnya harus meminta maaf. Sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya berubah dari putri angkuh menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berharga.

Sekarang Lee Hyun telah belajar banyak dari tingkah Naruto. Dimulai dari tata percakapan yang baik agar tidak membuat orang tersinggung-walau kadang kelepasan, bersikap sopan, dan berperilaku hemat.

Masih banyak hal yang dia pelajari, tapi Lee Hyun merasa jika 3 hal itu yang paling membantunya. Didalam kediamannya dulu dia tidak memiliki teman atau orang yang diajak bicara kecuali ibunya. Ini karena sikapnya yang angkuh.

Tapi dengan 3 hal yang dia pelajari itu, Lee Hyun bisa menjalin persahabatan dengan beberapa maid dan sekarang para maid menghormatinya layaknya putri sungguhan dinegeri dongeng. Lee Hyun ingat saat Naruto memberitahunya suatu hal.

 _Kehebatan seorang pemimpin negeri bukanlah dari banyaknya wilayah yang diperintah, tapi dari kemampuannya menjalin hubungan dengan orang banyak-bawahan. Pemimpin akan dianggap hebat saat semua bawahannya senang dan bahagia dibawah pimpinannya._

Untuk memjadi seorang pemimpin hebat, seseorang harus bisa dekat dengan bawahannya dan memahami masalah mereka. Memberikan dorongan untuk mereka dan membuat mereka nyaman dibawah kepemimpinannya.

Itulah yang Lee Hyun tangkap dari ucapan bijak Naruto.

"Aku akan berpakaian cantik dan meminta maaf kepada Naruto. Semoga dia tidak terlalu marah kepadaku."

Kemudian Lee Hyun mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang menurutnya sangat cocok untuk dia kenakan dalam meminta maaf. Maa ini mungkin berlebihan, tapi sepertinya Lee Hyun tidak tahu akan hal itu.

.

Suara alunan melodi terdengar ditelinga Naruto yang saat ini berada diatap gedung Shining Gold Pavilion. Mata merah menawan miliknya memantulkan cahaya bintang – bintang diangkasa. Pikirannya terbang saat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Gabriel!"

Masa lalu yang sudah dia kubur kembali lagi sekarang. Ini adalah masalah yang muncul saat berada diMall. Tempat yang dulunya terjadi pembantaian 1 orang sipil dan 10 orang perampok ulung. 1 orang sipil bernama Gabriel.

Gadis berparas layaknya malaikat dan tak mampu dijelaskan dengan kata – kata biasa. Juga merupakan sosok yang dia sayangi! Sayangnya dia kehilangan karena kesalahannya.

Jika saja dia lebih cepat datang kesana untuk menyelamatkan Gabriel semuanya tidak akan begini, Gabriel pasti sudah bersama dengannya saat ini. Sayangnya itu hanyalah angan dan tak baik untuk digali lebih dalam.

Tapi sebuah hikmah datang dibalik bencana, Naruto menjadi lebih giat berlatih ilmu beladiri dan mengembangkannya sendiri menjadi Martial Art yang mengagumkan. Martial Art yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai kartu As.

Terutama akan dia gunakan dalam perang besar melawan Guild Eternal Flame. Dia akan menunjukan kekuatan miliknya yang sesungguhnya. Kekuatan yang sudah dia simpan rapat – rapat dari dunia. Skill bukanlah kekuatan utama.

Saat kau berhadapan dengan Naruto. Mencoba mengeluarkan skill adalah hal yang bodoh, selama ini hanya ada 1 orang yang hampir bisa menyamainya dalam pertarungan bela diri jarak dekat menggunakan senjata pedang dan itu adalah Altria.

Selain dia, Naruto yakin bahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan juara beladiri Nasional jepang dapat dia tumbangkan dengan mudah. Apalagi dalam pertarungan tangan kosong atau menggunakan katana. Dia akan unggul dengan mudahnya.

Petarung bela diri sudah berdiri bersamanya didalam Guild Supreme Warrior. Banyak dari anggota Guildnya merupakan petarung bela diri ulung. Bahkan ada seorang dari Korea yang merupakan master bela diri dunia saat muda.

Nama idnya adalah Geomchi. Sosok pria tua dengan pakaian lusuh dan memiliki pedang yang bersinar layaknya berlian. Serangannya sangat kuat disamping pertahanannya yang rendah, tapi keahlian bela diri dan kecepatan menutupinya.

Nama aslinya adalah Ishida. Terdengar jepang kaena memang dia adalah keturunan Jepang-Korea, wajahnya yang tidak lagi muda membawa kebijaksanaan yang penuh kebohongan! Didalam kepalanya hanya ada tebas dan tendang.

Saat kau berurusan dengannya, lebih baik kau pergi karena dia tak akan pernah menyerah walau melewati hujan sihir sekalipun. Dia adalah orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Lee Hyun karena kemampuan menghindar dari serangan sihir sangat hebat.

Bahkan Naruto yang dicap sebagai petarung senjata terbaik di Guild tak mampu melawan hujan sihir dari Lee Hyun tanpa mengalami cedera apapun. Hanya Ishida yang mampu menghindari setiap serangan Lee Hyun seperti menghindari pukulan bocah 5 tahun.

Reflek dan intuisi miliknya sungguh diatas manusia normal. Dia juga bukan tipe yang mau diperintah ataupun memerintah, tapi anehnya saat ini dia sedang berusaha menaklukkan 10 suku gurun dan membentuk kekaisaran Pallos.

Katanya ini untuk membantu Guild lebih berkuasa dan tentu Naruto tahu alasan utamanya. Ishida sebanarnya ingin Naruto mengajaknya berperang melawan kerajaan Nilheim. Kerajaan yang membuat heboh karena berhasil bertahan dari aliansi pasukan kerajaan.

Apalagi sekarang tanah itu diperintah oleh 8 sosok Ksatria jurang. Dipastikan bahwa didalamnya tidak ada seorangpun yang hidup, tapi pihak pengembang mengatakan ini adalah Event Internasional dan mengatakan jika ada hadiah besar bagi orang mengalahkan kerajaan Niflheim.

Naruto yang mendengar bahwa ada 8 Ksatria Jurang tentunya kaget karena saat membawa Putri Lyme dia tidak menemukan adanya tanda – tanda Undead. Tapi ada sebuah kejanggalan dengan putri Lyme.

Dia tidak membawa mahkota!

Sebenarnya ini sepele, tapi setelah dia mengotak – atik internet dan menanyakannya terhadap beberapa kenalan diKallamore. Naruto menemukan fakta bahwa mahkota yang dipakai putri Lyme merupakan Magic Item kuat yang menyimpan kekuatan kegelapan dalam segel kuat.

Mahkota itu bernama Wisdom Of Darkness.

Mahkota itu sepertinya mempu memanggil dan memerintah makhluk tipe gelap. Asumsi ini ada akibat perkataan Azi Dahaka saat masih menjadi King DeatWings dulu. Saat itu sebuah kata lolos yang mengindikasikan dia diikat oleh janji.

Ini menandakan mahkota itu merupakan magic item mengerikan yang patut diwaspadai. Kepala Naruto menjadi pusing memikirkannya. Tapi sekarang dia harus bersantai sejenak melupakan semua masalah.

Sebentar lagi Guild War akan dilaksanakan. Babak pertama akan dimulai dengan eliminasi terpilih atau acak. Dimana eliminasi terpilih adalah Guild dapat memilih lawan asalkan lawannya menyetujuinya.

Sedangkan eliminasi acak adalah membiarkan sistem menentukan siapa lawan Guild tersebut. Naruto sudah menjawab tantangan Guild Eternal Flame dan menyiapkan rencana menghadapinya. Yahh tak bisa disebut rencana juga sih.

Mengingat bagaimana sifat para pejuang yang ada diguild miliknya, sulit membuat rencana yang dapat mereka patuhi, jadi rencana dalam melawan mereka hanyalah`lari sekuat tenaga dan pukul mereka sampai binasa`.

 _Simple Make Perfect!_

Yah sangat simple namun mematikan karena ini adalah yang paling mematikan. CA Hassan akan dipakai nanti setelah dibutuhkan, saat ini CA Hassan tidak lebih baik dari pada harus menyelinap diantara musuh dan membantai komandan agar rantai komando runtuh.

Ini licik, namun efektif. Naruto juga akan mengacaukan mereka dengan Dark Rule agar bisa menciptakan tanah suci bagi Undead, tapi jika seperti itu kekuatan Jeanne akan berkurang. Jadi pilihan itu Naruto singkirkan.

"Naruto – Kun."

"Hm!"

Naruto terlonjak ketika sesuatu menyender pada bahunya. Melepas Head Set, Naruto menoleh kesamping kanan dan melihat Lee Hyun yang menyenderkan kepalanya diatas bahunya. Haah yang cantik terlihat semakin canti diterpa cahaya bulan.

"Ught!"

Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya ketika melihat sesuatu seperti gunung yang terlihat sedikit akibat pakaian seperti gaun putih miliknya. Gaun putih cantik yang hanya menambah pesonanya dan bahkan bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya meleleh jatuh.

"Maaf! Ak-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya gugup dan malu."

"Hahh!"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan membalukkan tubuhnya, Naruto mengangkat dagu Lee Hyun dan menatap mata ular yang sama sepertinya dalam beberapa aspek. Mata itu terlihat indah ditempatnya dan memancarkan aura mempesona.

"Aku tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak menceritakannya."

Naruto bisa melihat Lee Hyun meremas gaun pitihnya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Jelas terlihat bahwa Lee Hyun saat ini sedang gelisah.

"I-ini karena mataku. Mataku aneh bukan? Orang – orang mengataka ini cantik tapi aku tahu mereka menatakannya karena takut melukai hatiku. Aku tidak suka mata ini dan mengubahnya saat digame. Aku malu-."

"Apakah kau malu hanya gara – gara masalah sepele seperti itu?"

Lee Hyun tersentak pelan dan mendongakkan wajahnya. Melihat kearah Naruto yang kembali menatap langit tanpa memperdulikannya, tapi Lee Hyun tahu bahwa Naruto saat ini sedang memikirkannya.

"Mata, Hati, Hidung, Telinga, Tangan, Kaki, dan yang lainnya. Kau masih memilikinya bukan?"

"Ught!"

Naruto mencengkram 2 bahu Lee Hyun tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan dari empunya. Mata merahnya bersinar dibawah sinar bulan dan memaksa Lee Hyun menatapnya seolah terhipnotis jatun dalam keheningan mempesona.

"Masih banyak orang yang tidak memiliki setiap bagian tubuhnya, Lee Hyun! Mereka berharap memiliki kondisi tubuh yang normal. Bahkan aku yakin mereka tidak akan memperdulikan penampilan mereka dan hanya ingin normal memiliki bagian tubuh lengkap."

Mata Naruto bersinar semakin terang membuat Lee Hyun terpaku memahami setiap rsa dari ucapan Naruto.

"Kau adalah milikku! Kau yang paling sempurna dimataku. Semua yang ada ditubuhmu adalah anugrah tuhan dan bukan untuk membuatmu malu. Warna mata milikmu itu cantik dan sangat cocok untukmu."

Wajah Lee Hyun memerah ketika mendengar pujian dari Naruto. Entah mengapa saat dipuji dengan pujian sederhana dari Naruto membuatnya memerah seperti ini. Inikah rasanya cinta?

"Jika kau memiliki masalah ceritakan padaku. Jangan membuat hal seperti itu lagi, jika kau butuh apapun panggil saja aku dan aku akan membantumu."

"Um! Terima kasih."

.

3 hari sebelum turnamen pertama dibuka

.

3 hari, tak terasa waktu sudah semakin dekat dengan turnament clan. Dikota Kuoh terlihat banyak sekali turis asing yang ingin menonton langsung acara turnament. Para perwakilan Guid terlihat berkumpul disebuah gedung megah yang dikelilingi oleh mobil mewah.

Para wartawan dari berbagai negara datang kesini dalam persiapan penuh dan mengisi setiap sudut sisi karpet merah yang digelar menuju pintu masuk gedung pertemuan. Jelas para player sudah seperti selebriti terkenal sekarang.

Tapi alasan utama para wartawan sangat banyak adalah untuk melihat Kamikaze! Para wartawan sudah mendengar dari pihak pengembang yang entah mengapa membocorkan bahwa Kamikaze akan ikut turnamen bersama dengan Guild miliknya.

Sontak ini membuat dunia heboh. Yah kau pasti tak akan menyangka sebuah hal kecil seperti ini akan membuat semua orang heboh. Tapi kau akan mengerti saat melihat bagaimana petualangan yang dia lakukan saat masih menjadi Knight dulu.

Pertarungan Heroic penuh dengan aksi pahlawan! Dengan tanpa ragu menerobos musuh yang memiliki jumlah besar dan memenangkan peperangan. Memimpin pasukan gabungan memberantas Magical Beast digurun darah.

Menghancurkan berbagai dungeon kuno, dan yang paling fenomenal adalah penyelamatan putri Lyme. Tayangan yang membuat publik bergemuruh dalam suka cita dan kesedihan. Mencoba menolak ketika melihat putri Lyme terbunuh walau sudah dijaga oleh sang Steel Knight.

Saat semua wartawan sedang sibuk memberitakan tentang Ranker Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja muncul dan perwakilan Guild Apocrypha. Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti diujung karpet merah, desain yang mewah dan berkelas itu membuat para wartawan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada sosok yang akan muncul.

Pintu mobil dibuka oleh seorang pelayan dan seketika sebuah perawakan pria berambut kuning muncul yang membawa keheningan seketika. Mereka hanya bisa diam saja ketika ditatap oleh mata merah yang menatap dengan lembut kedepan.

"Itukah Kamikaze? Dia benar – benar nyata dan bukan karakter buatan."

Sebuah ucapan tak percaya dan kagum melihat kearah sosok yang muncul. Mereka tak percaya bahwa sosok yang didalam game memiliki wajah bak seorang malaikat ternyata sama seperti yang aslinya. Bahkan ini terlihat lebih baik dari didalam game.

Wartawan langsung menjadi liar dan mencoba menanyakan pertanyaan – pertanyaan, tapi para penjaga yang dipersiapkan menahan mereka agar tidak melewati area pembatas.

Dan kemudian 5 sosok kembali muncul dalam balutan pakaian mewah, layaknya raja dan putri dalam kerajaan dongeng. Mereka berlima adalah Lee Hyun yang mengenakan gaun putih dan sarung tangan pitih bersih yang cantik.

Sosoknya yang seperti karakter Albedo diOverlord membuatnya menawan dan menggoda. Mata emas miliknya yang unik bersinar memberikan rangsangan dalam kepada semua orang dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tak mempu bernafas.

Yang kedua adalah sosok besar berotot yang mengenakan pakaian formal mewah dan tidak perlu diragukan seberapa mahalnya. Wajah miliknya terlihat memancarkan kharisma tersendiri dan dengan penuh percaya diri berjalan diatas karpet merah.

Yang ketiga, sosok pria yang diperkirakan memiliki umur 29 tahun dan memiliki rambut putih panjang. Kulit miliknya terlihat putih dan sehalus bayi, seolah dia bukanlah laki – laki namun perempuan.

Wajah miliknya terlihat tegas dan penuh dengan waspada. Seolah mengatakan bahwa disekitarnya adalah medan perang bukannya sebuah tempat pertemuan sebelum turnamen terjadi. Dia berjalan dengan sikap tegap dan menatap kesekitar secara mencurigakan.

Yang keempat, sosok kecantikan luar binasa berjalan berdampingan dengan Lee Hyun dengan mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Seolah ingin menunjukan jika dia akan menikah diacara besar ini.

Mata biru yang terlihat tercampur dengan warna hijau mempesona setiap pasang mata dan menatap tajam kearah sekitar. Satu – satunya kekurangan adalah bahwa dia berdiri disamping Lee Hyun dan aura miliknya yang menakutkan.

Yang kelima, adalah sosok pria berusia 30an berambut biru, dengan pakaian mewahnya dia menunjukan wajah percaya diri yang berlebih. Tapi jika kau melihat lebih detail, mata miliknya terlihat bersinar dengan kelicikan murni. Membawa kengerian bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

6 orang dengan penampilan dan aura tak biasa itu segera memasuki gedung setelah melewati pemeriksaan tanpa memperdulikan para wartawan yang bengong seperti orang idiot. Mereka tak mempu selain menahan nafas saat melihat 2 kecantikan tadi.

Kecantikan luar biasa yang bahkan membuat sesama jenisnya sendiri terdiam ditempat dan menganga tanpa bisa memikirkan apapun. Mereka tak pernah bisa membayangkan seberapa merdu suara milik mereka berdua.

Seolah dewi telah turun. Secara bersamaan mereka membatin :

'Orang bernama Kamikaze itu pasti menyelamatkan dunia dikehidupan sebelumnya.'

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**-:-Mad Gamer : Way Of Undead Knight-:-**

 **-:-Mad Gamer-:-**

 **-:-By-:-**

 **-:-Author Lang0874-:-**

 **-:-Inspirasi cerita dari sosok - sosok hebat dibawah ini-:-**

 **-:-Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto-:-**

 **-:-Legendary Moonlight Sculptor ; Nam Hee-Sung-:-**

 **-:-Hight School DxD ; Ichie Ishibumi-:-**

 **-:-Guardian Land ; Author Enyong-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Drrrkkkkkk!_

 _Suara gemuruh besar terlihat menggema didalam dungeon milik Naruto. Dungeon yang memiliki 3 lantai dan sekarang sudah memiliki 4 lantai itu beremuruh karena lantai ketiga dipindahkan fasilitasnya menuju lantai empat._

 _Lantai 3 yang sekarang kosong dan hanya ada lahan tandus mulai diisi oleh berbagai mayat makhluk hidup. Ada manusia, Goblin, HobGoblin, Orc, Ogre, Lizardman, dan sebagainya. Mereka bertumpuk disetiap sudut dalam jumlah mengerikan._

 _Ditengah – tengan lantai dungeon yang memiliki luas lbih dari 20 Km itu, sosok kerangka setinggi 186 cm berdiri dengan hanya mengenakan perlengkapan kalung, cincin, pelindung telapak tangan, dan armor kaki hitam._

 _Dia hanya menganakan armor seperti itu karena pinalti perubahannya. Setelah mendapatkan gulungan profesi Abyss Knight, dia membantai hampir setiap makhluk yang dia temui dalam perjalanan kembali._

 _Menaikan level dan dengan gila membawa setiap mayat yang dia bunuh, akhirnya dia mencapai batas evolusi dan mendapatkan profesi Abyss Knight yang bernama Cursed Knight. Stat miliknya berubah bersamaan dengan skill miliknya yang berubah dibeberapa bagian._

 _-:-Abyss Knight-:-_

 _Nama : Kamikaze_

 _Ras : Undead_

 _Kelas: Cursed Knight(Terkutuk)_

 _Rank : E+_

 _Level : 0/350_

 _Hp : 392.000_

 _Mp : 41.945_

 _Power : 17.524(12)_

 _Defense : 15.886(9)_

 _Stamina : Takterbatas_

 _Agility : 12.791(7)_

 _Intelegent : 8.389(5)_

 _Control : 4.845(2)_

 _Skill Khusus_

 _-[Death Aura Lvl 7] [Will Of Revenge Lvl -] [Undead Call Lvl 8] [Undead Creation Lvl -] [Perfect Eye Lvl 4] [Aura Manipulation Lvl-] [Human Body Lvl-] [Evening Bell Lvl-] [Knight Owner`s Lvl-] [Dark Rule Lvl-]_

 _Skill_

 _\- [Dark Strike Lvl 5] [Will Of Undead Lvl -] [Undead General`s Lvl 8] [Magic Resistence Lvl 7] [Fire Resistence Lvl 5] [Holy Resistence Lvl 5][Thunder Resistence Lvl 2] [Acid Resistence Lvl 7][Undead Charge Lvl -] [Undead Eye Lvl -] [Phantom Horse Lvl -] [Rider Lvl 9] [Sword Mastery Lvl 9] [Spear Mastery Lvl 5] [Slash Weapon Resistence LvlMax] [Archer Mastery Lvl 4] [Cursed Resistence LvlMax] [Dark Resistence LvlMax] [Dragon Soul Lvl 6]...,_

 _Gelar_

 _[Steel Knight] [Legend Doom Knight] [Symbol Of Revenge] [Strongest Knight] [Dragon Slayer] [Heroic Spirit] [Enemy Of All Order] [Legend Undead Knight] [Abyss Knight Of Deep Hell]_

 _Hmm meningkat seperti orang gila, bahkan kau tidak akan pernah melihat stat segila ini kecuali miliknya. Tapi tak ada kepuasan dihatinya hanya karena stat seperti ini, masalah masih terus bergulir dengan sangat cepat._

 _Player yang merupakan ras naga telah menunjukan diri dalam kemampuan yanag luar biasa-yaah payah dalam bela diri namun saat menjadi naga luar biasa. Bahkan menurut CA Hassan naga itu menjadi keturunan raja naga merah alias Crimson Dragon King._

 _Akan berbahaya jika hanya puas dengan stat seperti ini saja, apalagi ini menurut para developer hanyalah permulaan saja. Mereka mengatakan jika setelah turnamen akan ada pembaruan dan petualangan sebenarnya akan dimulai._

" _Tanah ini dalam kuasa kegelapan yang abadi. Tanah terkutuk yang mendominasi kegelapan tak berujung! Bangkit dan jadilah budakku yang penurut, [Dark Rule]!"_

.

Stadion Imperium.

.

Penonton bergemuruh dalam kesenangan ketika melihat berbagai warna kembang api yang meledak diudara. Ini adalah pembukaan turnamen clan diWorldLight! Kemeriahan semakin bertambah ketika ratusan ribu orang berada dilapangan.

Mereka menyajikan berbagai pertunjukan kesenian dijepang satu – persatu dan menambah gemuruh penonton. Permainan hologram 3D berputar dengan jelas membuat gemuruh dipenjuru bangku penonton.

Letusan kembang api diatas stadion membuat gelombang ledakan yang memiliki motif yang indah. Sudah jelas para koreografer adalah dalang dibalik persiapan kembang api indah ini. Ledakan mereka menawan dan secara eksklusif diliput pihak Tv.

Tak cukup dengan itu saja, berbagai macam group penyanyi internasional dihadirkan menambah meriah acara ini. Acara yang diadakan pada jam 07 : 00 malam itu segera berakhir pada pukul 09 : 00, tapi para penonton tak terlihat lelah.

Itu karena mereka sedang menantikan saat – saat ini! Pertandingan pertama dan merupakan pertandingan pembuka turnamen akan dimulai hari ini. Diatas panggung yang ada ditengah stadion terdapat beberapa kapsul.

Karena tak mungkin semua anggota Guild ada disini, maka pihak perusahaan hanya meminta wakil Guild saja untuk datang kesini. Tentu tak mungkin belasan juta pengguna berkumpul dikota Kuoh dalam satu turnamen.

Untuk itulah hanya perwakilah Guild yang berjumlah 10 yang diperbolehkan ada distadion. Jadi diatas panggung ada 20 kapsul khusus yang sedang dikembangkan dengan realitas 99%, lebih baik dari 98%.

Dzing

Tiba – tiba saja hologram terbentuk distadion dan mempertunjukkan tempat dimana 20 kapsul itu berada. Disana ada 20 orang yang sedang menatap saling bermusuhan, jelas saja semua langsung bersorak melihatnya.

.

"Kheh! Tak aku sangka ternyata kau adalah Kamikaze. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, kau akan kalah apapun usahamu. Kalian hanyalah lalat kecil bagi Eternal Fire, bersiap saja menjadi istriku, Leaticia – Chan."

Riser yang mengatakan hal itu segera pergi dan memasuki kapsul miliknya, diikuti oleh orang – orang dari Guildnya. Shizue yang melihat kejadian itu menyimpitkan matanya dan mengucapkan sesuatu kearah Naruto.

"Bisakah aku melakukan Assasin terhadapnya, GuildMaster?"

"Tak perlu. Aku mempermainkannya sampai jam 10 nanti, jadi jangan sampai terburu – buru untuk menang. Cukup ikuti strategi dan buat dia putus asa."

Naruto langsung berbalik menuju kapsulnya diikuti oleh anggota Guild miliknya. Terlihat jelas seringai menakutkan diwajah mereka, apalagi diwajah sosok pria berambut biru. Senyum licik khasnya keluar tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

'Khukhukhu! Sekarang lahan uji coba _Ultra-Golem_ , Gargantua bisa dilakukan. Aku tak sabar melihat kinerja benda buatanku dalam memusnahkan orang menyedihkan seperti mereka.'

.

.

[Kamu telah memasuki area khusus Clan War]

[Kali ini turnamen babak pertama akan dilakukan dengan menjaga benteng yang diberikan dan menghancurkan benteng musuh. Jika kamu bisa menghancurkan benteng musuh dan Clan Statue, kalian akan memenangkan babak pertama dan menuju babak kedua.]

[Kamu yang saat ini berada diarea khusus dan tidak akan mendapatkan Exp. Item dan bawahan yang digunakan atau mati tidak akan berpengaruh didalam game sebenarnya. Gunakan semuanya dan menangkan dengan Epic!]

[Waktu untuk persiapan 15 menit]

Stap Stap Stap

Naruto berdiri diatas benteng dan menatap kebawah. Bentengnya saat ini berada disebuah cekungan dan menyatu dengan tebing. Bentuk area khusus ini berbentuk bundar dan memiliki diameter 10 Km.

2 Km disekitar benteng jelas dan tak ada pohon lebat, tapi setelahnya hanya ada pohon lebat dan bisa dipastikan tidak ada satupun makhluk disana. Jalan satu – satunya adalah pertempuran terbuka yang menegangkan.

Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak berpikir ini akan menegangkan. Stat miliknya sudah abnormal, ditambah dengan memanggil pasukannya dia tak terhentikan. Mungkin hanya Top 10 Guild yang mampu imbang melawan Supreme Warrior.

Yah itu tak dihitung dengan tambahan kekuatan benteng terbang dan para Golem ciptaan para Alchemist. Total diGuild ada 3 Alchemist bertitle Legend, kemampuan mereka dalam _Penciptaan_ sudah tidak diragukan.

Walau fisik mereka lemah, otak mereka mampu menendang bokong orang yang memiliki Rank teratas sekalipun! Bagaimana bisa seorang Ranker melawan 5 Ultra Golem dan menang? Golem kuat yang bahkan membuat Naruto harus berpikir dua kali melawanya.

Itu karena setelah Golem dikalahkan, mereka bisa bangkit sekali lagi dan bertarung. Jelas itu seperti melawan 10 Golem sebesar bukit! Kau pasti hanya bisa mengompol saat dihadapan 5 Ultra-Golem sebesar bukit.

Dzunddd Dzunngggg

2 buah pilar cahaya berbeda warna keluar dari 2 tempat yang berbeda. Pilar berwarna coklat terlihat ada didepan Naruto dan menghilang dalam sekejap, menunjukan sosok Ultra-Golem, Gargantua! Golem yang dibuat khusus oleh Alchemist No. 2 diGuild, Nicola Tesla.

"Khukhukhu! Mereka sepertinya memanggil malaikat. Apakah tidak masalah hanya memanggil 1 golem GuildMaster? Aku bisa memanggil Flying untuk mengurus para Angel mereka."

Nikola Tesla menatap kearah depan yang terjadi ledakan pilar putih. Jelas itu adalah ritual memanggil Angel kelas tinggi-gak tinggi – tinggi amat sih, tapi lumayah lah. Nikola menoleh kearah samping kanan dan melihat kearah wajah Naruto yang hanya tengkorak saja.

"Hahh kau itu tak bisa sabar ya? Kita masih punya banyak lapangan percobaan. Bisa saja besok adalah perang terbuka antar clan. Kau bisa memanggil 3 Golem maksimal untuk itu. Yah jika lawanmu berat 5 tak masalah."

Naruto menenangkan Nikola Tesla yang saat ini menatapnya dengan penuh semangat. Wajah tampan berambut biru itu menatapnya penuh harap dan akhirnya lesu karena permintaannya tidak bisa dikabulkan.

Naruto sedikit bersalah melihatnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mengumbar kekuatan hanya akan membawa bencana. Lebih baik menutupnya dan mengeluarkannya pada saat yang tepat sebagai kartu as.

"Hmm Kau seharusnya tak terlalu mengubar kekuatan, Tesla. GuildMaster akan marah jika kau seperti itu."

"Cih! Ya ya ya aku tahu. Aku hanya sedih tak mampu melihat maha karyaku beraksi."

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang sedih. Aku juga sedih tidak bisa melihat peforma The Spinx Of Ebu El-Hol."

Perdebatan terus berlanjut antara sosok berjubah hitam dengan Nikola Tesla. Sosok berjubah itu adalah Alchemist nomer 1 diGuild, Archimedes. Memiliki Nama dan Nick Name seperti profesor terkenal, otaknya dihitung jenius sama seperti pemegang nama (Alm)Archimedes pembuat teori kapal selam dulu.

"HOI! KALIAN DIAMLAH!"

2 orang yang berdebat itu langsung diam ketika dibentak oleh Ishida atau bisa dibilang Geomchi. Geomchi terlihat hanya memakai pakaian pemula berwarna putih dan katana yang tersarung rapi dipinggangnya.

Aura kuat menguar dari perawakannya yang edikit membungkuk. Tatapan mata yang tejam melihat kedepan seolah bisa merobek apapun didepannya. Segera EvilEye datang dalam True Form miliknya alias sosok Succubust.

Warna mata yang sebelumnya hitam sekarang sama seperti yang asli menambah hawa menariknya. Apa lagi dengan adanya sayap hitam dipinggang dan dua tanduk dikepalanya menambah kesan manis yang bisa membuat orang diabetes dan mati ditempat.

"1.000 NPC sudah disummon oleh Clan Statue. Apakah kita harus mengiirim mereka bertarung atau menjaga benteng? Aku belum memutuskan keahlian mereka."

Dalam turnamen ini, Clan Statue akan menelurkan 1.000 pasukan yang dipimpin oleh 1 NPC bernama. Kekuatan mereka cukup kuat, namun tidak bisa disetarakan dengan beberapa pemain Eternal Fire, apalagi jumlah mereka yang jauh dari 1.000.

"Buat mereka menjadi Archer. Lebih baik mereka menjaga benteng dan juga aku harap kau errr sedikit menahan diri? Yah menahan diri. Aku tidak ingin mereka mati gara – gara mantra Land Of Nilheim milikmu."

"Ha`i!"

EvilEye mengangguk dengan wajah serius, ekspresinya terlihat sangat berbeda dengan yang biasa karena ini adalah tempatnya bermain secara profesional. EvilEye ingin Guild ini menjadi Guild yang terbaik atau minimal 10 besar.

"Berserker!"

Swush

Brak

Lantai diatas benteng sedikit retak ketika menerima bobot besar yang diakumulasi dengan jarak jatuh dan gaya gravitasi. Sosok pembuat kekacauan itu adalah sosok Orc kasar setinggi 3 meter! Otot miliknya terlihat ingin meloncat keluar dan menghantam wajah seseorang.

Tapi yang menakjubkan adalah adanya tato – tato ungu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya yang berwarna hitam. Tubuhnya yang sudah menyeramkan akibat raut wajah dan bearnya bertambah menyeramkan akibat tato dan warna tubuhnya.

Ini adalah kekuatan besar diGuild dan menandingi kekuatan fisik Naruto, Berserker The Black Emperor Of Orc! Sosok manusia dibalik karakternya adalah Uchiha Shisui. Pria berumur 29 tahun yang sudah menikah 3 tahun yang lalu.

Dia adalah sepupu dari Uchiha Sasuke dan orang yang mengajari Uchiha Sasuke dalam seni bela diri. Sudah jelas siapa yang terhebat diantara mereka dalam seni bela diri. Bahkan Naruto tak yakin Uchiha Sasuke menang melawan Shisui didalam game. Kekuatan Shisui terlalu besar untuk ras manusia.

"Aku kira aku akan beristirahan sejenak diperang ini. Apakah kau butuh bantuanku, GuildMaster?"

"Yah bagaimana ya? Hanya saja aku ingin mereka putus asa. Kau pergilah menuju kastil tak terpakai disini. Pastikan kau berada disini dan hancurkan benteng mereka secara perlahan setelah mereka menyerang kita dalam kekuatan penuh."

"Okey, GuildMaster! Apakah hanya aku saja atau yang lainnya akan ikut? Aku tak yakin akan menang."

Naruto memutar bola matanya yang tidak ada menengar ucapan Berserker. Kekuatan Berserker dan pasukannya lebih dari cukup untuk memporak – porandakan Eternal Fire tanpa bantuan siapapun. Jadi untuk apa orang yang menemani Berserker?

"Kekuatanmu sudah cukup. Oh ya, kau hanya boleh memanggil 100.000 pasukan tak lebih, tak masalah jika yang paling Elite, tapi pastikan hanya segitu jumlahnya."

"Yokai!"

Swushh Brak

Berserker langsung melompat dari benteng layaknya Hulk dan terus melompat menuju kastil yang terbengkalai. Ada beberapa bangunan kuno disini dan mungkin dimaksudkan untuk suatu trik dalam perang, Naruto tak begitu paham tapi ini menguntungkan.

Menatap kearah peta yang ditangannya. Naruto melihat peta wilayah area ini dan beberapa bangunan kuno layaknya reruntuhan. Naruto telah menyuruh Berserker menuju reruntuhan disisi kanan dan akan menyerang secara diam – diam menuju benteng.

Serangan Berserker hanya akan dilakukan saat musuh sebagian besar sudah ditarik menuju kearah sini.

"Arthuria! Aku serahkan benteng ini pada pasukanmu. Aku harap kau mau melepaskan komando mereka kepada EvilEye."

"Hah! Aku tidak akan per-Kau akan maju bersama denganku."

"Ha`i!"

Naruto memotong ucapan Arthuria dan seketika meringis mendengar teriakan penuh semangat dari Arthuria. Apa – apaan dia itu, tadi tidak setuju dan sekarang setuju. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Begitulah pikiran Naruto.

Sring

Paukan pemanah dan mage dalam jumlah minimal muncul diatas benteng. Naruto mengangguk puas melihat komposisi pasukan diatas benteng teratur dengan baik tanpa perintahnya. Sebenarnya Arthuria pintar juga saat seperti ini.

"Kerja bagus!"

"A-ah, ini biasa saja! Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih baik tanpa bantuanmu asal kau tahu saja?"

Naruto tak memperdulikan balasan Arthuria untuk ucapan selamat yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya. Toh makhluk tsundere itu akan capek sendiri, asal kau tahu saja. Emosi yang dipendam dapat membuatmu kelelahan dengan cepat.

"Dracul tidak perlu aku beri komendo. Cukup pukul para Priest, mage, dan blacksmith. Kirin dia akan terjun bersama Dracul agar menambah pengalamannya. Yosh! Semuanya selesai, sekarang tinggal perangnya saja."

"Ehm! Bisakah aku menggunakan True Vampire, GuildMaster? Mengingat mereka memiliki banyak Divine Magic Caster, akan sulit tanpa menggunakannya."

"Lakukan sesukamu! Aku hanya ingin menyembunyikan kekuatan Berserker, milikku sendiri, para Alchemist, dan True Weapon milik kita."

""Yokai!""

Jawaban serentak dibuat dan segera belasan senjata lontar berbentuk unik muncul! Dibagian belakang terdapat kotak yang terlihat berwarna emas. Kotak itu diberi RuneCraft agar mampu melakukan Auto Reload.

Didalamnya terdapat banyak senjata sejenis pedang dan tombak dalam jumlah yang bisa membuat kepalamu botak akibat menghitungnya. Senjata pertahanan yang dikembangkan dengan 70% pemasukan Naruto dan teman – temannya.

Melammu Dingir!

.

.

Awan gelap menyelimuti udara diatas ibukota Nilfheim yang bernama, Jotunheim. Kota ini sudah selayaknya kota iblis karena didalamnya hanya ada para penduduk dari ras iblis! Dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran mereka berlalu lalang dengan santai.

Beberapa dari mereka terlihat berotot dan mengawasi daerah sekitar ibukota dengan kepala terangkat bangga. Sekarang Ibukota dan kerajaan Nilfheim sudah berubah menjadi neraka para iblis! Menandakan Event besar akan dimulai untuk menandakan bangkitnya Central Continent.

"Khukhukhu! Para manusia bodoh itu sepertinya belum menyadari jika para iblis yang mengendalikan semuanya. Tapi kita harus waspada pada Knight yang berhasil merebut kembali Putri Lyme itu."

"Cih! Gara – gara Knight keparat itu rencana membawa pasukan kita gagal dilakukan. Kita sekarang harus menjadikan katalis manusia agar dapat memanggil pasukan kita satu – persatu."

"Ha`i! Ha`i! Kalian berdua jangan berisik seperti itu. Aku sedang berusaha memanggil Wrath untuk menanganinya~ jika kalian terus berisik pengorbanan 50.000 manusia ini akan sia – sia."

2 iblis yang memiliki penampilan aneh dan mengerikan menghentikan gerutuan mereka dan diam. 1 iblis yang mengenakan jubah hingga tak terlihat menghela nafas dan fokus dengan mayat 50.000 manusia yang berserakan ditaman istana besar.

Dzingg

Lingkaran sihir merah dengan huruf kuno yang berarti kemarahan melingkupi 50.000 mayat manusia yang dulunya adalah pasukan Elite kerajaan Nilfheim. 50.000 manusia yang kuat itu secara mengenaskan mati bunuh diri akibat pengendali pikiran iblis berjubah.

3 iblis itu adalah bagian dari Event besar! Mereka bernama Evy(Kecemburuan), Greed(Keserakahan), dan Sloth(kemalasan). 3 dari 7 dosa besar kematian! Mereka adalah para bos besar yang salah satunya mengendalikan seeluruh kerajaan Nilfheim dengan sihirnya.

Juga bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan dan pemberontakan didalam kerajaan Nilfhem. Sosok iblis itu memiliki nama Sloth,iblis malas dengan wajah tak terlihat. Walau namanya saja menyedihkan, kekuatan sihirnya diatas 6 lainnya.

Kelicikan, pemikiran, kekejamannya berada dilevel yang sama dengan Naruto saat melihat Item bagus dan mahal! Dia adalah iblis yang terjebak didunia ini setelah perang besar dimasa lalu. Kekuatan 7 dosa besar mematikan menurun sejak saat itu.

Tapi kebencian mereka terhadap manusia telah dipupuk dalam waktu lama dan akhirnya pada saat Sloth mendapatkan sebagian kekuatannya, dia memanggil 6 lainnya dan melakukan pengendalian terhadap kerajaan Nilfheim untuk pengorbanan.

Dengan skema cerdiknya, hanya satu orang yang mampu membuatnya geser dalam jadwal! Itu adalah Knight yang berhasil membunuh pasukan Elite manusia dan merebut kembali katalis besar yang bernama Putri Lyme.

Putri yang memiliki hati murni dan mahkota yang mampu mengendalikan makhluk gelap kuat. Tapi putri berhasil dibawa kabur walaupun pasukan elite manusia dikirim berturut – turut! Tapi Sloth masih lega karena mahkota masih ada ditangannya.

Dengan mahkota itu, jumlah korban yang ditawarkan manurun drastis dan membuatnya dapat lebih cepat memanggil iblis yang lain. Yah jika ada sang putri dia bisa langsung memanggil sisanya tanpa repot – repot melakukan hal seperti ini.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi nasi goreng. Sloth harus bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kuota agar Event dapat dimulai. Hmm setelah summont Wrath dia harus menunggu 1 bulan lagi untuk mensummon yang lain.

'Fuck! Setelah aku mensummon Wrath dan menunggu 2 bulan aku akan memancing perang skala penuh dengan membawa tukang makan itu!'

.

.

Swonggg

Suara distorsi ruang terdengar dipenjuru benteng milik Eternal Fire. Kekuatan 500.000 pasukan yang ditambah dengan para Angel tingkat atas dan menengah mewarnai konfoi besar pertunjuan kekuatan untuk para penonton.

Para Divine Magic Caster yang mensummon Angel diam dibelakang dilindungi oleh para pemain baris depan dan para angel. Cahaya cemerlang akibat aura suci menguar dengan kental dari ArcAngel Supreme Empyte.

ArcAngel kuat yang setara dengan makhluk tingkat bos kelas atas! Disekelilingya terdapat para ArcAngel menengah bernama Principal Of Observation, yang memiliki kemampuan memberikan buff pertahanan kepada sekutu hanya dengan berada disekelilingnya.

Total ada 1 ArcAngel tingkat atas, 10 tingkat menengah, dan ArcAngel rendah bernama FlameAngel dalam jumlah 100.000! jelas ini adalah kekuatan gila dari Guild besar. Tapi akan mudah tersapu oleh kekuatan para Top 10 Guild yang mengerikan.

ArcAngel tingkat atas memiliki Rank E, menengah Rank F+, dan rendah Rank –G. Kekuatan mereka sangat jauh dibandingkan kekuatan absur milik Guild Supreme Warrior saat ini. Tapi karena mereka –Guild Eternal Fire- tidak tahu, maka mereka hanya menatap sekeliling dengan bangga.

Dipikiran mereka hanya ada kemenangan! Walaupun lawan merka adalah Kamikaze ketakutan tak ada didalam mata mereka. Ini berkat adanya Divine Magic Caster dalam jumlah lebih dari 90.000 dan adanya para Angel dalam jumlah besar.

Riser yang melihat dari atas benteng menggunakan wujud Phoenix berapi – api tersenyum dengan bangga. Ini adalah Guild yang dia ciptakan dengan susah payah dan menduduki 20 besar top dunia! Jika dia kalah disini maka namanya akan tercemar.

"Riser – sama. Haruskah kita menyerang skala penuh atau menaruh sebagian pasukan disini untuk berjaga?"

"Tak perlu membagi pasukan! Kita akan menunjukan pada para orang bodoh itu kekuatan dari Guild kita! Dan juga akan aku rebut Leaticia dari Kamikaze tak jelas itu. Gerakkan pasukkan menuju pertempuran Yubelluna."

"Ha`i!"

Sosok perempuan cantik yang memiliki Explosive Magic Caster membungkukan badannya dan segera menuju bagiannya dan mengkomando pasukan menuju pedan perang. Semantara itu Riser melebarkan sayapnya dan mengeluarkan Fiery Aura.

Membuat gelombang panas disekitarnya menguat api ditubuhnya berkobar dengan liar. Kekuatan Phoenix adalah regenerasi kuat yang didapatkan dari skill Hp regeneration Lvl 5 dan kekuatan untuk memakan api sebagai sumber mana.

Hal ini juga mendorong kepercayaan diri Riser dalam menghadapi Naruto. Undead lemah terhadap serangan api dan suci! Dengan adanya para magic caster dan dirinya, siapa yang bisa menghentikan kematian Naruto?

Magic Caster es itu bisa ditangani olah Yubelluna dan pasukan khususnya jadi tak masalah. Riser Phoenix langsung terbang mengitari pasukannya yang membuat semangat mereka meningkat, tanpa menyadari jika dia telah menjadi bahan percobaan para Alchemist dalam menguji kekuatan Ultra-Golem, Gargantua.

Turnament akan dimulai!

5 kakuatan iblis akan segera bangkit!

Event besar akan menandai bangkitnya Central Continen!

Musuh baru yang kuat akan muncul!

Banyak misteri akan melahap pengetahuan akan yang terkuat!

Era yang sebenarnya akan terjadi, era dari game WorldLight. Dunia cahaya yang selalu menciptakan bayangan gelap dibawahnya,,,,

Akan bangkit secara sempurna!

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**-:-Mad Gamer : Way Of Undead Knight-:-**

 **-:-Mad Gamer-:-**

 **-:-By-:-**

 **-:-Author Lang0874-:-**

 **-:-Inspirasi cerita dari sosok - sosok hebat dibawah ini-:-**

 **-:-Naruto ; Masashi Kishimoto-:-**

 **-:-Legendary Moonlight Sculptor ; Nam Hee-Sung-:-**

 **-:-Hight School DxD ; Ichie Ishibumi-:-**

 **-:-Guardian Land ; Author Enyong-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

Ratusan ribu!

Itulah yang sekarang dilihat oleh anggota Guild Supreme Warrior, tapi itu bahkan tidak membuat mereka tergerak sama sekali. Mereka melihat adanya ratusan ribu pasukan itu layaknya menatap batu dijalan.

Mereka tidak merasakan adanya ancaman dari jumlah pasukan yang mengerikan itu. Sosok Elder Lich yang memiliki penampilan agung dan jelas perlengkapannya bisa dijual dengan harga yang bisa membuat mata semua orang keluar bersiap melakukan sihir Buff untuk Undead.

"Hmm aku tidak menyangka akan ada sebanyak ini. Apalagi jumlah absur para ArcAngel Flame itu."

Momonga yang merupakan sosok Lich yang berbicara terkekeh pelan melihat banyaknya pasukan untuk mengalahkan mereka. Jika dia diperbolehkan memanggil pasukannya sudah pasti akan membanjiri area sekitar dengan Undead dalam jumlah sangat keterlaluan.

"Bangkit dari korupsi yang kekal dan mendorong eksistensi itu sendiri membusuk! Gultan Fog."

[Anda telah menghirup kabut Gultan!

349 Life Force akan menghilang setiap detiknya.

Kemampuan pertahanan dan ketahanan sihir akan terus berkurang bersamaan dengan efektifitas sihir suci.

Daya tahan armor dan senjata akan mengalami 3 penurunan setiap 20 detik.

Stat akan berkurang 10% selama beberapa saat.]

Keributan langsung menyebar. Para Blacksmith yang membawa berbagai matrial perang langsung tak dapat membuat alat pendobrak tembok akibat barang yang mereka bawa hancur secara perlahan – lahan.

"Woaahh! Apa – apaan ini!"

"Khuahhh aku mati!"

"Omong kosong! Kutukan sekuat ini-"

"Bagaimana mungkin ada kutukan sekuat ini!"

Momonga menyeringai tanpa bisa disadari diwajah tengkorak miliknya. Itu adalah salah satu kartu as miliknya! Kabut kutukan yang mempercepat pembusukan atau korosi bagi musuh dan menyebabkan para Undead bertambah kekuatannya.

"Hmm semoga ini cukup, GuildMaster."

Gumam Momonga sambil melihat Naruto yang saat ini berdiri dengan angkuh 10 meter didepan gerbang benteng bersama dengan Arthuria. Mengenakan setelan serba hitam, aura emas menguar dengan intensitas stabil dan mengintimidasi.

.

"Huffttt~."

Naruto meghela nafasnya pelan hingga racun keluar dengan intensitas besar disekitar. Tapi Arthuria yang ada disampingnya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Lagi pula tidak ada sistem Friendly Fire disini, jadi tak apa mengeluarkan serangan tipe area.

Swush Dang

Sebuah anak panah berbalut energi suci melesat menabrak Naruto dan dengan lucunya terpental seperti bola basket yang memantul didinding beton. Sosok Paladin yang serangannya ditahan mendecih pelan.

Dia sudah menduga jika ini akan terjadi. Tapi tetap saja melihatnya sendiri membuatnya kesal dan takut. Lawannya adalah sosok Knight yang digadang – gadang merupakan Knight terkuat melebihi Uchiha Sasuke, jelas dia khawatir.

Tapi,, dia tak akan menyerah begitu saja! Mereka membawa banyak sekali malaikat dan tak ada satupun kata kalah didalam pikirannya. Yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah memukul kedepan dengan keras hingga mati!

"Hryaaaaaa!"

Teriakan perang menggema diseluruh medan didepan padang rumput. Para Malaikat keas rendah melaju lebih dulu menuju benteng dan hanya menjadi sampah saat terkena berbagai rentetan serangan anak panah dan sihir.

"Fire Arrow!" "Acid Blast!" "Fire Explosion!" "Shining Javelin!"

Rentetan sihir dan skill memanah terbang dari para elf diatas benteng. Kekuatan mereka yang bahkan dapat merontokkan pasukan penakluk milik Alexander membombardir pasukan ArcAngel Flame tanpa ampun.

"Charge!"

Tak menyerah, para pasukan manusia sudah sampai didepan benteng tepat 30 meter didepan Naruto. Mereka yang dekat dengan Naruto melepaskat skill jarak menengah dan jauh berharap melukainya, tapi sapuan tangan aura menerbangkan mereka menjadi abu.

"Maju!"

Dash

Arthuria dan Naruto langsung melaju kedepan setelah Naruto melakukan aba – aba. Tanpa dukungan berupa penyembuhan mereka berdua dengan gila melesat kedepan musuh dan mengobrak – abrik barisannya.

[Kamu malelakukan pukulan fatal!

Musuh telah terbunuh!

Hp bertambah 10 karena pembantaian yang berkelanjutan dan tanpa perasaan.]

Blarr

Kepala Paladin yang tadi telah menembakkan anak panah suci meledak ketika ditabrak dengan kejam oleh tangan Naruto. Tak menunjukan ekspresi atau berbicara dengan senang, Naruto melakukan serangkaian gerakan dikumpulan musuh.

[Kamu mengambil alih senjata Bom Api.]

Swush

Naruto melemparkan bola berwarna merah yang berhasil dia tangkap menuju pelemparnya sendiri hingga meledakkannya berkeping – keping. Kemampuan Aura, ketahanan, reflek, motorik, dan Skill Khusus Knight Owner diaktifkan secara terus – menerus.

-Nguoaahhhhh!

Ultra Golem Gargantua mengaum dengan keras dan berjalan kedepan hingga menimbulkan gempa lokal. Gerakannya yang lambat membuat banyak serangan terkonsentrasi padanya selalu sukses mengenainya.

Tapi itu bahkan tak membuatnya kehilangan banyak Hp! Serangan pedang secara fisik terpental seperti lelucon dan serangan para malaikat tak mempu mengenainya karena para malaikat selalu terkena hantaman 2 tangan Gargantua.

Dilihat dilayar besar penonton, gerakan mereka menyerang para malaikat terlihat menggelikan. Seperti manusia yang dengan santainya menepok nyamuk yang mengganggu saat akan tidur dikamar tidur!

Bedanya disini manusianya adalah Gargantua dan nyamuknya adalah ArcAngel Flame yang memiliki Rank G-! Ini jelas tidak akan menjadi kemenangan Eternal Fire dari berbagai sudut pandang. Tapi ada beberapa yang yakin jika Golem itu pasti akan berhasil dikalahkan dan Eternal Fire menang dengan mudah.

Tapi tiba – tiba saja aura hijau dan emas meledak ditempat yang berbeda membentuk serangan yang mengerikan. Aura emas terlihat mengambil wujud tengkorak setengah badan dan mengamuk ditengah pasukan.

Sedangkan aura hijau meledakkan serangan berupa sulur hijau yang menghisap kering energi mana. Membuat tumbuhan yang menghilang akibat kabut gultan kembali memiliki daya hidup dan menjadi lebih subur dari yang dulu.

Tapi,,

Swosshhh

[Evening Bell telah diaktifkan dan mempengaruhi makhluk hidup sekitar.

Karena kamu termasuk teman kamu tidak akan terkena efeknya.]

Rumput yang subur langsung mati kering kembali akibat suara getaran lonceng nyaring. Arthuria mengerutkan dahinya melihat Magic andalannya dilahap sekali Skill oleh lawannya. Dia tak mengira akan menjadi sekuat ini.

Naruto yang saat ini dikelilingi oleh mayat dalam jumlah besar dan hujan serangan sihir beserta panah mengamati sekitar yang sudah terkena kutukan Evening Bell. Membuat regenerasi Hp dan Mp tidak bisa berfungsi bagaimanapun caranya.

Stap

Naruto menepukkan kedua tangannya didepan dada bertepatan dengan tempatnya meledak akibat serangan 7 Holy Smite yang dikeluarkan oleh 7 Principality Of Observation. Kekuatan sihir ini lebih lemah dari milik Dominion Authority namun tetap berbahaya bagi undead .

Naruto seharusnya terluka cukup banyak, tapi dia baik – baik saja akibat pelindung aura skala besar. Mana miliknya berkurang banyak, tapi tidak akan lama setelah ini keadaan akan berbalik kepadanya.

"Tanah ini dalam kuasa kegelapan yang abadi. Tanah terkutuk yang mendominasi kegelapan tak berujung! Bangkit dan jadilah budakku yang penurut, [Dark Rule]!"

Blasss

Tanah menjadi gelap dengan cepat diikuti dengan cuaca yang berubah menjadi kegelapan. Awan mendung yang terlihat jahat mengambang diatas menandakan skill terkuat Absyy Knight telah diluncurkan dari lengan baju Naruto.

[Tanah ini telah ternoda kematian. Akibatnya sosok Ksatria Jurang mengutuk tempat ini menjadi tanah suci kematian.

Semakin banyak kematian yang menodai tanah ini akan membuat tanah ini semakin gelap dan jahat.

Efektifitas sihir suci akan menurun 5% dan terus bertambah dengan semakin banyaknya kematian.

Mayat hidup akan lebih kuat 30% dari yang biasa.]

Tak memperdulikan reaksi menggemparkan disekitarnya, Naruto memulai pembantaian didepannya dengan keindahan. Meninggalkan terror nyata bagi setiap musuhnya dan calon musuhnya, tapi apakah Naruto akan terus diatas?

Tidak! Ini barulah awalnya saja. Dia akan jatuh dan memulainya dari awal lagi, dengan perjuangan dan ketakutan dia akan mengawalinya dalam event besar yang akan dia mulai sendiri.

.

Waktunya depresi, jangan marah yak

.

Sekarang Guildnya berada dititik puncak dan akhirnya bubar juga. Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan mengingat kembali masa lalunya hingga sampai memakan 10 Chapter lebih, ohh ayolah! Naruto ingin mengingat masa lalu itu lebih banyak lagi!

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu hanyalah masa lalu tentang bermain game. Sekarang dia harus merawat anak – anaknya bersama dengan Evil-ekhm Lee Hyun. Gilirannya sudah selesai, sekarang lebih baik kalian membaca fic lainnya.

Fic dengan judul

 **Terserah milih sendiri.**

 **Gzzz author lagi males lanjutin cerita ini. Arrrr sebenarnya dari awal tujuannya ini sih, sorry malah gak jelas kayak gini. Scane yang berubah itu lompat sampai Naruto dah sukses dan Guild dibubarkan akibat game gulung tikar.**

 **Pairnya adalah Lee Hyun dalam wujud Albedo dan kenapa saya gak lanjutinn~ itu karena otak saya udah berasap mikirinnya. Udah nyarah saya buat cerita kayak gini. Jadi jangan nantikan saya buat fic lagi.**

 **Ujung – ujungnya nanti kayak gini lagi! Jika kalian mau protes, protes aja. Mau Flame, Flame aja saya gak larang. Yang penting jangan bawa orang tua saya. Nanti saya santet Online kalau bawa nama orang tua saya(Bercanda).**

 **Okeyy~**

 **Saya mau pergi dulu. Ini adalah tanda – tanda pensinya author yang gak guna jadi jangan disimpan didalam hati. Jika ada yang minat lanjutin cerita ini Pm ane, yahh itu gak mungkin sih. Tapi apa salahnya nulis kayak gini.**

 **Hahhh yaudah saya pergi.**

 **jaaaa**


End file.
